The Pursuit
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Christian Grey is a man used to getting what he wants, but what if he wants Anastasia Steele, a woman who's determined to not fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story that popped in my head. It's got our two favorites Ana and Christian, however, in this story Christian isn't into BDSM but still has a dark past.**

"To Ana, the best bitch I know!", my best friend Kate shouts, holding up her martini.

"Seriously, congrats on landing the Donovan account. Most of the company wanted it, but you my friend did it.", Julia, another friend and co-worker says.

"Thank you. It's my biggest account to date, and I feel like it's only the stepping stone to greater things." With only two years at Nelson Advertising under my belt, I realize I've still got a lot of ground to cover, but I'm hoping to one day be the go to person in the Seattle advertising world. I take a quick sip of my drink and notice a guy staring at me from the bar.

"Looks like someone has an admirer.", Julia whispers but loud enough for Kate to hear.

"Shit. That's one admirer you wouldn't mind having.", Kate says as I crinkle my nose in confusion. "Ana, that's Christian Grey, one of the most successful businessmen in the world. He's also one of the hottest bachelors. You can't go online and not see who he's dating this week, and by dating I mean screwing. Word is he's even more skilled in the bedroom than in the boardroom."

"Fuck.", Julia mutters, biting down on her straw.

"Jules, you're drooling.", I giggle. "I'll admit the guy is cute."

"Puppies are cute.", Kate scoffs. "Christian Grey is a sex god. Wet floor signs should follow him because women get so wet just looking at him. Like right now. I'm soaked."

"TMI.", I groan, slapping my hand over my face.

"More like OOOOOO!", Julia moans so loud people around us turn around. "We were talking about that scene from When Harry Met Sally."

"Don't look now, but he's coming over here.", Kate shrieks. Sure enough Christian Grey's sauntering towards us. Dressed in a black button up, jeans, and a leather jacket, he looks as though he's just stepped out of a fashion magazine. The curve of his lips makes me think he knows he was being talked about and loves it.

"Hi.", he says to us. "I was sitting at the bar and couldn't take my eyes off you." I cut my eyes to Kate and Julia who are looking at me. It finally dawns on me that he's talking to me.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off me, huh? How many women do you tell that to?", I ask in hopes of letting him know I'm not interested, but he only smirks.

"You're thinking I'm one of those douches who uses cheesy pickup lines like do you have Windex in your pants because I can see myself in them. You're wrong. I'm a man who appreciates the beauty around him which at the moment is you. I'm not asking for your number or to get a room. I only want to buy you and your friends drinks. What's the harm in that? Unless..." He stops himself.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're scared of falling in love with me after one drink."

"I assure you that's not the case. I'm not looking for love."

"Ana, come on and let the guy buy us a drink.", Kate says as Julia nods enthusiastically.

"Ah, Ana, what a lovely name for a lovely woman.", Mr. Cocky smiles.

"And I'm Julia, and this is Kate.", Julia tells him. "Sit down and join us."

"Whoa. He only wanted to buy us drinks. No one said anything about him joing us.", I scoff at my friends who are giving me puppy dog eyes. "It's not going to work." They turn things up by sticking their lips out into pouts. "Fine. You can sit with us, but the first time you get out of line, you're gone."

* * *

Once our drinks are at the table, I resolve to drink mine as fast as I can so Christian Grey can move away from our table and away from us. Kate and Julia have set their sights on two guys on the dance floor while Christian won't keep his eyes off me.

"Ana, we're going to dance. Come with us.", Kate says, standing and reaching for my hand.

"No thanks. I'm going to finish my drink. Have fun out there though." She and Julia bounce away from the table and on to the dance floor where they're soon swaying to the music.

"Would you stop staring at me.", I hiss at Christian. He laughs over his drink. "Why is that funny?"

"How do you know I'm staring at you? Maybe you're the one staring at me. How come you didn't go out there and dance with your friends?"

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"I don't believe that. I think you stayed behind because you didn't want to get far from me." The cocky bastard actually thinks I like him. Dream on.

"You're so sure of yourself, huh?", I scoff. He tilts his head and licks his lips. A small bit of electricity occurs between my legs. _Damn you body, don't betray me now._

"I'm simply a man who sees a woman that's interested in me as much as I'm interested in her.", he shrugs as I crunch on a piece of ice. "Tell me you're not turned on right now."

"I'm not turned on right now." _At least not very much._

"I don't believe you. You're shifting slightly in your seat which leads me to think you're getting wet. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Mr. Grey, I'm afraid you're way off with your body reading. I'm not turned on by you at all." He's about to open his mouth when Kate and Julia return to the table.

"Ana, are you ready?", Julia asks.

"Sure, but why do you seem like you're in a hurry?" She looks over her shoulder at the dance floor where Justin, one of her exes, is dancing with a scantily clad red head. "Oh. Yeah. I'm ready." I grab my purse and hop off the stool. "Mr. Grey, I hope you have a nice rest of the evening."

"You too.", he smiles.

"What all did you and Christian talk about?", Kate asks me once we step out of the club.

"Nothing interesting.", I reply, catching the glance my two best friends give each other. "What?"

"Kate and I saw how he was looking at you. The guy was practically undressing you with his eyes. He was cleary interested in you.", Julia says. "You should've given him your number."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you need some action that's not fueled by AA batteries.", Kate laughs. "You haven't had sex since you and Owen broke up." The Owen Kate's referring to is my ex boyfriend who I dated for three years, the one and only guy I've ever slept with. We were in love or at least we thought we were. We finally came to the conclusion that we were no longer compatible. The breakup was hard, but we both knew it was for the best.

"I'm not the kind of girl who has random hookups with guys. I'm one who only gets intimate with someone who I'm dating which isn't something I'm wanting at the moment. As for the AA battery comment, there's nothing wrong with releasing my pent up frustration with a vibrator." We stand on the sidewalk and start hailing for a cab.

"Ana does have a point.", Julia says. "At least you don't have to worry about a vibrator leaving the toilet seat up or cheating on you with someone who wears clothes that look like they fit on Barbies."

"I'm sorry you had to see Justin and that girl. He was completely out of his mind for cheating on you. One day he's going to wake up and realize he made mistake by letting you go."

"Damn right.", Kate nods. "I'm not sure we're ever going to get a cab. Julia, lift your skirt up a little and show some leg."

"Um...no. Why don't you pull your blouse down so a cab driver can see your cleavage?"

"The driver could be so distracted he'd wreck, and I don't want that." With a slight chill in the air, the three of us wrap our arms around ourselves in an effort to keep warm. "I should've worn a coat."

"Ladies, do you need a ride?", a voice I was hoping to never hear again asks. We spin around and see Christian.

"Yes.", Kate and Julia blurt, but I repeatedly shake my head.

"No.", I reply. "We're waiting on a cab."

"You might be waiting a while. I've got my car and don't mind taking you home." He's speaking to the three of us, yet his eyes are on me.

"Ana, come on and let the guy drive us home.", Julia pleads.

"I'm not about to get in a car with a stranger. For all we know he's planning on taking us to his house and locking us in some torture chamber."

"Don't be silly. The chamber's being remodeled.", he smirks. "That was a joke, by the way."

"Joke or not, I'm not getting in the car with you and neither are my friends." Luck is finally on my side when a cab finally stops. "See. We don't need you. Kate, Julia, let's go." My friends groan and slide inside the cab as I lock eyes one last time with Christian Grey. After getting in the vehicle, I look over my shoulder and find him watching us drive away. The ride to our apartment building is filled with silence. Kate and I share an apartment on the fourth floor while Julia lives in an apartment on the third floor with her sister Becca who's two years younger than us. The cab rolls to a stop, and I pay the driver. "Thanks."

* * *

"I'm going to bed.", Kate says the second we get inside our apartment. I lock the door and toss my keys on to the table next to the door.

"I'm going to do some reading. Night." I wave to her and close my bedroom door behind me. I grab the romance novel I found at Barnes & Noble and settle on my bed. The book's lead character is a young woman who finds love in the dairy section of the grocery store. She and the guy emark on a whirlwind relationship that's tested by jealous ex lovers. Despite not looking for romance myself, I find myself rooting for the characters. I want to finish the book, but I'm finding it difficult to keep my eyes open so I set the book on the nightstand and close my eyes, not even bothering to get undressed.

 _"Excuse me, could you tell me where the yogurt is?", I hear being asked. Standing with a shopping basket in his hand is none other than Christian Grey._

 _"It's right behind you.", I answer. He grabs a cup of yogurt and a can of whipped cream. "Making a dessert?" He closes the distance between us and grins._

 _"I'm hoping to lick it off your body. I'd start at your nipples and work my way down." My breathing hitches. "Or you could lick it off me. I'd love to have that mouth of yours wrapped around my cock."_

I jolt up in the bed and feel beads of sweat trickling down my neck. Why in the hell would I be dreaming of a man I can't stand? It's the alcohol. That's it. I'd never have a dream like that if I were sober. _You didn't have that much to drink._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the great response to the first chapter. I've been asked about updates for the story. I'm going to try my best to have updates once a week. This next chapter is from Mr. Grey's POV. Enjoy!**

 **CPOV**

"I'm sorry I'm late." I rush into the dining room of my parents' home and hug my mom and dad who are standing by the large oak table. Already seated at the table are my brother Elliot and my sister Mia.

"It's ok, but it would've been nice if you had called to let me know you were going to be late. I worry.", my mom sighs as she sits on one end of the table while my dad takes his seat at the other end. My work keeps me very busy, yet I always try my best to attend Sunday brunch at my parents'. Carrick and Grace Grey are not only my parents; they're also my saviors. I was four when they adopted me, saving me from a rough childhood that to this day gives me chills just thinking about. They had adopted Elliot the prior year and went on to adopt Mia a few years later. Although they're not biologically related to us, they're our parents in every sense.

"I don't mean to make you worry."

"Would I be correct in assuming you were late because of a woman?", Elliot grins. He takes a drink of his orange juice and waits for my answer. "Ah, your silence speaks volumes."

"If you must know, I had a conference call to London. That's why I was late. It had nothing to do with a woman." I can't say waking up alone in the bed wasn't a disappointment. Part of me was hoping I'd have the stunning brown haired, blue eyed Ana curled up next to me, but I failed. In the past I've mostly only done one night stands, yet there was something about Ana that made me consider having it be a more than one time thing. She comes across as stubborn and strong willed. Despite telling me more than once that she wasn't interested, I could see the way her body reacted to me.

"Elliot, leave Christian alone.", Mia says. "After all, you're the one who's wearing the same shirt you had on yesterday." Elliot glances down at his shirt and crinkles his nose. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong.", Elliot murmurs. "The shirt I had on yesterday had Yoda on the front. This shirt has Yoda _and_ Obi-Wan Kenobi. So...there.", Elliot scoffs, sticking his tongue out at Mia.

"Real mature."

"I ran into Phyllis Jones at the store yesterday.", my mom tells me. "She told me Jeff is engaged and expecting a baby." I refill my glass wiht more juice and continue listening. "She went on to ask if I'm a grandmother yet."

"Mom, please tell me you're not about to turn into one of those mothers who continually begs for grandchildren.", I laugh.

"I'm not going to be one of those although I do like the idea of being a grandmother one day."

"There's nothing wrong with that.", my dad adds. "I sometimes think about having grandkids that I can spoil."

"In the meantime you can spoil me.", Mia jokes.

"I'll remember that. Your mom and I are going to a movie this afternoon. It's been forever since we've seen a movie outside of the house. I told her I'd even splurge on candy to go with her popcorn. What do my darling kids have planned?"

"I'm going to go back to my place and nap.", Elliot replies. "I'll probably wake up and watch the football game before napping some more. Oh, I'll make sure to have some snacks in between."

"I'm meeting up with my friend Casey and this girl who just started working with me at the boutique. Her name's Becca, and she seems like a nice girl so I thought I'd ask her to tag along for a day of retail therapy." Everyone's eyes cut to me as I finish my food.

"Me? I'm going to be sorting through some contracts that should've been signed yesterday, and it'll probably take the rest of my day up."

"It's your day off, and you're still working.", my mom murmurs. "You're going to wear yourself out. I'm not saying you should go out and start partying all the time. You're young and need to enjoy life."

"I enjoy life just fine."

* * *

"Sir, the new Escalade is set to arrive tomorrow.", Jason Taylor, my head of security informs me. I close out my email and look up at him. "All the extra security features you requested have been added."

"Good." I'm about to go back to my work when my phone rings. The caller is someone who I'd rather not talk to, but I know if I don't answer she's only going to keep calling. Leila Williams is a woman who I've known several years thanks to her mother and stepfather Elena and Richard Lincoln being friends with my parents. My mom and Elena both had hopes Leila and I would fall in love and live happily ever after. Although Leila's one of the few women I've spent more than one night with, it never became more. She wanted to be serious, but I didn't.

"Christian.", Leila purrs. "I'm calling to invite you to the party my mom is throwing for Richard's birthday. It's next Saturday night and starts at seven. I can count on you to be there, can't I?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm leaving next Friday for a trip to London, and I won't be back until the following week."

"Aww. I was hoping you would say yes and accompany me as friends of course." She says friends, but I know otherwise. "The party won't be the same without you."

"The party isn't about me. It's about Richard, and I'm sure it'll be a great success." I tap my pen against the desk and listen to her draw out a long sigh.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we can have dinner one night before you leave. I can make that shrimp scampi you enjoyed so much that one time. Of course most of it went on the floor when we started going at it right there on the table. I'm sure you remember that night?"

"I do.", I mutter. "Leila, dinner would be nice, but I'm going to be busy getting everything in order before my trip. Perhaps we can meet up when I get back in town."

"I'd like that very much.", she replies with a tinge of excitement in her voice. My meeting up only involves dinner while she's probably secretly hoping for more. "Well, I've got an appointment for a wax so I better get ready. Bye."

"Bye." I'm about to set my phone down when it rings again. This time it's Mia calling. "Mia, hey."

"Christian, I've got to tell you something, but you need to not freak out." Usually when somene tells someone else not to freak out there's cause for freaking out.

"I can't make that promise. Tell me.", I growl.

"I was out shopping with Casey and Becca, and things were going great until we left Neiman Marcus. This guy rolled past the stop sign and hit us. The impact made Casey's airbag deploy. She might have a broken wrist. Becca and I had some cuts from the glass, but all three of us are at the hospital. I didn't call Mom and Dad because they're having a nice time, and I don't want to interrupt them." Hearing my sister has been in an accident has my head spinning. I roll my chair back and stand.

"Mia, you're going to have to tell Mom and Dad. Which hospital are you at?"

"Northwest.", she sighs.

* * *

"Where is she?", my mom asks me when she and my dad arrive at the hospital. Mia might not have wanted to tell my parents about her accident, but I wasn't about to keep them in the dark. I called them as soon as she told me which hospital she was at, and then I called Elliot who was just as worried as I was.

"She's in the room with her friend Casey.", Elliot answers. A few seconds later the door across from us opens, and Mia staggers into the hallway. My parents wrap their arms around her.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"You guys were so excited about your movie date, and I didn't want to rain on your parade.", Mia shrugs. I notice the small cuts on her face along with a few on her right arm. "I wasn't going to keep it a secret for long, just until tonight."

"Tonight is too long of a wait.", my dad counters. "You're more important than a movie."

"I'm sorry." She takes the tissue I hand her and wipes her tears. "Casey's wrist is indeed broken. They're going to put a cast on."

"What about the other girl? Becca?", Elliot asks.

"Hi.", a small voice says from behind us. Our entire family whirls around, finding a petite blonde haired girl. "This isn't the best way to meet someone, but I'm Becca. I was getting stitches." She brushes her hair back from her face and points to a place right above her left eye.

"It's nice to meet you Becca. I'm sorry about your injury but glad it's not worse.", my mom sighs."Have your and Casey's parents been notified?"

"Casey's parents are in Portland but have been called.", Becca replies. "My parents are deceased, but I've called my sister." I notice her eyes moving past my mom and towards the other end of the hallway. "Here's my sister."

"Becca, I was so scared.", Becca's sister murmurs. I recognize the woman from last night. Her name is Julia, and she's not alone. Standing next to her is none other than Ana who looks as surprised to see me as I am to see her. Julia introduces herself to Mia, Elliot, and my parents. She's about to introduce herself to me when she realizes there's no need. "Christian, hello."

"Hi.", I smile. I direct attention on to Ana. "We meet again."

"It would appear so.", Ana says.

"Becca told me she was going out shopping with some friends, but I had no idea one of those friends was your sister. It's a small world.", Julia tells me. She cuts her eyes over to Ana who's doing her best to not look at me.

"How about I go to the cafeteria for some drinks?", Ana suggests. "Who would like a soda, water, or some coffee?"

"That's so sweet of you.", Mia replies. "I could go for a water."

"Me too.", Becca replies. Ana turns on her heels and proceeds to walk away.

"I'll help her.", I say before rushing to catch up with her. She rotates her head and rolls her eyes when she sees me.

"Are you stalking me?", Ana asks. I take in what she's wearing, a red sweater and tight jeans. My own jeans are getting snug on me thanks to the bulge I feel growing beneath the fabric. I start to adjust myself, but realize I shouldn't be ashamed. I want her to see how she affects me. Reading my mind, her eyes travel downward, right where I want them to be.

"See something you like?" She shocks me when she shoves me against the wall and settles her hand on my cock. "We can find an empty storage closet and play doctor." She strokes me and smirks.

"Is that what you want? You want us to rip each others clothes off and fuck like wild animals?"

"Baby, I want nothing more.", I manage to say. She closes the distance, letting me feel her breath against my neck.

"I'm not your baby.", she hisses before letting go of me.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about this?" I motion to the bulge.

"You can either use your little pickup lines on someone else or you can have use your hand. Whichever works." She walks off, once again leaving me wanting more.

* * *

"Is something going on with you and Ana?", Elliot asks me. Once Mia left the hospital, she went home with my parents while Elliot stopped at my place. "I'm asking because I noticed the way you were looking at her."

"Nothing is going on between us.", I mutter, taking a drink of my beer. Elliot gets a familiar look on his face. "That doesn't give you permission to go after her."

"You said nothing was going on."

"It doesn't mean something won't be going on. I can't explain it, but there's something about her that draws me in. It's like she's got me under some fucking spell." Elliot's mouth curls into a wide grin. "What?"

"You've got a crush.", he laughs. He stands and walks over to the ceiling to floor glass window in my living room. "I'm just looking for flying pigs since I never thought the day would come that you'd have a crush."

"It's not a fucking crush.", I scoff. "It's..it's..." I can't even find the words for what I'm feeling. "I don't know what it is, but it's not a crush." Elliot settles back in his chair.

"What do you plan on doing with this "not a crush" thing?" I reach into my pocket and pull out a small piece of paper.

"Last night when I met Ana at the club I only found out her name, but thanks to her friend Julia, I now have her last name. Steele. She wouldn't give me Ana's number, but that's ok since I have my ways."

"Once you get her number, what are you planning on doing?"

"I plan to pursue her."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

"What do you have planned after work?" Kate steps into her heels and glances my way.

"I've got laundry and need to clean out the fridge since someone didn't do it the other day like she promised."

"I'm sorry. I was going to, but I got distracted by that new Real Housewives show." I raise a brow at her admission. "Don't act surprised. You know those shows are my guilty pleasure."

"I'm not shocked at your love for them. I'm just shocked they have a new one. Soon there's going to be a Real Housewives in every major city.", I laugh as I pull my hair back into a low ponytail "Anyway, what do you have planned after work?"

"Julia just signed up to a gym downtown, and since she can have two visitor passes, she wants us to go with her."

"Julia was going to the same gym as us. Why did she decide to sign up to another one?"

"She went Monday and thought she saw Justin there with some more guys, and now she feels like she can't go there out of fear of running into him. She said something about not wanting him to see her while she's all sweaty.", Kate shrugs. She opens her gym bag and thows in a pair of tennis shoes.

"I can't believe she's letting him control her life like. You see that's one reason why I'm not in a hurry to be in a relationship. I couldn't deal with a guy having so much power over me."

"I agree with you on that part, but I don't think you should dismiss the idea of dating. Hell you could even cut the dating part and do the friends with benefits thing."

"I can't do the friends with benefits thing.", I mutter, quickly turning around to face Kate. I grab my coat from the rack by the door. "We're going to be late for work."

* * *

"What are you working on?", Julia asks me as she peers over my cubicle.

"I'm working on some graphic ideas for the Donovan account." Samual Donovan owns several car dealerships in and around the Seattle area, and he chose me to work on the advertising for his company. "I need something that's going to pop out to people and make them want to buy a car. I'll find the right mixture eventually."

"Yes you will. Kate said she asked you to come with us to the gym. You're in, right?"

"I'm in.", I sigh.

"Yay. Maybe a good workout will help relieve some of the tension left by Christian Grey."

"I've gone two days without hearing that name. Why must you bring it up?" Although the name Christian Grey hasn't been spoken, I'm guilty of having thought about him. Not only seeing but feeling how his body reacted to me when I saw him Sunday was almost empowering. That feeling also made my own body betray me.

"I like the way his name brings the slightest blush to your face.", she giggles before returning to her own cubicle. I dig into my purse and pull out my compact, checking my reflection to see if she's right, and she is. Just because I find someone attractive doesn't mean crap. I put the compact away and go back to doing as much work as I can before I meet my mom for lunch at Sunfish.

* * *

"Did Dad not want to join us?", I ask my mom while our waitress sets our plates in front of us. "Thank you."

"Jimmy Herron invited him to go fishing, and you know how much your dad loves fishing.", she shrugs with a grin. "I sometimes wonder if he loves fishing more than me."

"No way.", I laugh. "Dad worships the ground you walk on." Ray and Carla Steele have a marriage that many would envy. They were childhood friends growing up and became sweethearts in high school. Over the years their love for each other has grown. "I also have it on good authority you feel the same way."

"I do. We can be in a crowded room, yet he'll look at me like I'm the only one there. He makes me feel special and loved every single second of every single day. Everyone should be lucky enough to experience that in their life." Her brow goes up as she stares at me.

"By everyone you mean me. Mom, have you been talking to Kate and Julia?"

"I haven't. Why do you ask?" I feel like I've now opened up a can of worms.

"We went out Saturday night, and this guy was there. He was a good looking guy who flirted with me. He was also arrogant and cocky. I ran into again on Sunday when Julia and I went to the hospital."

"Hospital?", she gasps, dropping her fork.

"Becca, Julia's sister was in a car accident. One of the other girls in the car with her was the guy's sister. He was there and once again flirted with me. Kate and Julia have been trying their best to get me to take a chance and give in to him."

"Well, why don't you? I want you to have the happiness your dad and I have."

"I hope to have that too...eventually. Right now I don't want a boyfriend.", I reply while shuffling my fork through my food.

"You don't have to go out and start picking out china patterns, but one date might not be bad.", she sighs.

* * *

"How was lunch with your mom?", Kate asks while meeting me in the hallway outside our office.

"It was good until she jumped on the Ana needs to date bandwagon." I open the door and walk with Kate towards our cubicles. "Where's Julia?" Kate and Julia had lunch together while I was dining with my mom.

"She headed on to her gynecologist appointment after we finished lunch." We arrive at my cubicle where an arrangement of roses awaits. There are eleven red roses and one solitary white one. "There's flowers on your desk."

"I can see that. What I don't know is why.", I murmur.

"And why are all but one red roses.", she says as I reach for the card.

 _ **Ana,**_

 _ **In every bunch there's one who stands out, and you are that one.**_

 _ **Christian Grey**_

His message reminds me of what my mom said about my dad looking at her like she's the only one in the room. At the bottom of the note is his phone number.

"Who are they from?" I hand the card to Kate who squeals. "The guy wants you."

"I'd like to know how he found out where I work."

* * *

"Julia, you're the one who wanted us to come with you, but you've barely worked out since we've been here.", Kate groans while she and I use the treadmills. Julia's sitting on a bench with a botle of water.

"I'm pacing myself.", Julia says. "I'm sorry for missing the rest of work. I would've rather been there than at my gynecologist's office."

"It's ok. You didn't miss anything.", I mutter. Kate breaks into a fit of giggles. "I know why you're giggling so you might as well tell Julia."

"Ana got eleven red roses and one white one from none other than Christian Grey. He included a note which in summary read he sees her as the only one.", Kate tells Julia who's grinning like a cheshire cat. The flowers and accompanying note were a nice touch, but I'm still not convinced Christian Grey is a guy I should go out with.

"Swoon.", Julia says, placing her hand on her heart.

"I'm still puzzled how he found out where I work." I press stop on my machine and notice Julia's doing everything she can to avoid eye contact. The dots start connecting. "Julia, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" A petite, brown haired young woman walks over and takes the treadmill I just vacated.

"I didn't give him your number. I _did_ give him your last name."

"They're almost one and the same.", I hiss. "A guy that wealthy can probably get any information at the snap of a finger. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I thought I was doing a good deed."

"He could be so unhinged that he's going to break into my apartment and steal my panties."

"I think he wants to rip your panties off you, not steal them.", Kate giggles until I scowl at her. "Don't get too upset with Julia. Christian Grey could be your soulmate." The woman stops her treadmill and blows out a breath.

"I'm sorry for barging in on your conversation, but did you say Christian Grey?", the woman asks.

"Yeah. Have you heard of him?"

"You could say that. One of my friends had a little thing with him, and according to her that wasn't the only little thing if you know what I mean. She said she felt like she was playing a game of Where's Waldo."

"Really? He seems like a guy who's well endowed.", Julia comments. I want to tell her that she's right. I've had my hand on the part in question, and it definitely wasn't little. The mere thought of it sends a warmth through my body. Maybe this woman's friend was bitter and lied.

"She also said he wasn't a good lover." She steps off the treadmill and grabs her bag from the floor. "I've got to go, but it was nice chatting with you."

"Yeah. You too..um...", I stammer.

"Leila.", she answers before strutting away.

* * *

Once I'm home, I change into my pajamas and go into my bedroom to work some more on the graphics for work. I sit on the bed and let my eyes drift to the roses which are placed on my dresser. I could've thrown them away, but something kept me from doing so. I even kept the card. The nice thing to do would be call him to thank him for the roses. A thank you doesn't mean I'm giving in.

"I might as well.", I say to myself as I get up and get the card. I pick up my phone and dial the number. It rings several times, and I'm about to hang up when I hear his voice.

"Did you get my flowers?", he asks without even saying hello.

"I did, and they're lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought about sending an ordinary dozen, but there's nothing ordinary about you."

"Since you already knew it was me, I'm assuming you know my number along with where I work.", I say, settling back on the bed.

"You're correct.", he laughs. "I promise I'm not a stalker. I'm only a man who wants to get to know you better."

"Maybe I don't want to get to know you better.", I say playfully.

"That's not true. Your words may say that, but the tone of those words tells me otherwise. You're just as intrigued by me as I am by you." I lay back on my pillow and sigh. "Am I keeping you?"

"No. I was just doing some things for work."

"Where are you doing this work?", he asks.

"On my bed.", I reply. Silence. "You there?"

"I'm here. I was just picturing you on your bed. Actually, I was picturing me on your bed with you. The vision makes me hard." I feel my panties dampen. "I'm sorry for being so blunt, but I want you so fucking bad."

"People in hell want ice water, but there's nothing you can do about that."

"There's that mouth I like so much. Well, I'm not going to keep you, but don't brush me off so fast. Goodnight."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"You don't seem too disappointed the London trip is off.", Ros Bailey, my second in command at GEH says as we're finishing up lunch in my office. My business trip to London has been postponed. I've been working on closing a deal with Hanson Industries, but Gil Hanson, the CEO, lost his mother yesterday so the deal is at a stand still.

"It's sad that Gil Hanson's mother passed away, but his family is more important. I was also dreading getting on that plane. I sometimes feel like I'm traveling more than I'm home."

"Because you are. You weren't planning on being in the office so why don't you take a few days off. Stop and smell the roses." I'm reminded of the roses I sent to Ana. It was a milestone since it was the first time I had ever sent flowers to a woman other than my mom and sister.

"I might take a day off." Being in town will give me a chance to step up my plan to win over Ana. Ros stands and throws her empty plate in the garbage can.

"I wish you'd take off more time, but a day is a start.", she says before leaving the office.

I reply to an email from Sandra Wilson, the chairwoman of the Wilson Organization which helps abused women start new lives after escaping the nightmare of being battered by their spouse. She's asking if GEH might be willing to serve as a corporate sponsor for an upcoming fundraiser. Ms. Wilson is probably only asking because she knows of my charity work. Little does she or many people know is I've seen the abuse in a home first hand. I was only a small child, yet the memories of my birth mother being slapped, pushed, and kicked are still very much engrained in my memory. My birth father was an alcoholic who loved booze more than his family. He might have hit me a few times, but it was my mother who endured his wrath the most. Things came to a head one night when he pushed her down the stairs, causing her to break her neck and die. He got in his truck and drove off, leaving me alone in the house. The drunk bastard lost control of his truck and hit a tree. He died instantly. I love Carrick and Grace, yet I can't help but wonder what if my birth mother had the courage to leave.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I look up from the computer screen and see my mom standing in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but I wanted to see you before you left for London."

"London's not happening. The guy who I've been working on the deal with lost his mother."

"How sad.", my mom sighs as she sits in the chair Ros vacated.

"He said she was ninety and lived a good life which is comforting."

"I had lunch with Elena and Leila yesterday, and Leila said she had invited you to accompany her to Richard's birthday party, but you had to say no due to the London trip. Are you going to go now that you're going to be in Seattle?" I close out my email and shake my head fervently.

"Leila said she wanted us to go together as friends, but I know she still wants to be more even though I've told her I'm not interested.", I murmur.

"Leila's a lovely girl.", my mom says.

"Her being a lovely girl isn't good enough for me to date her. Besides, I'm interested in someone else." My mom's ears instantly perk up. Shit. I only wanted my mom to not continue with her interrogation over Leila, and now I've only made things worse. My mom met Ana at the hospital, yet I'm not about to tell her Ana's the woman I'm referring to. "Disregard the last part."

"Too late. You opened the door, and now you've got to elaborate."

"There's not much to say. I met a woman who I can't stop thinking about, but she says she's not interested even though her body language tells me that's not true. Part of me says to just wash my hands of her while the other part of me wants to keep trying." The face in front of me is beaming more and more. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"It's nice to hear something other than work has your brain in overdrive. My advice is to not give up. Keep expressing your feelings about her." She glances at her watch and stands. "I've got to get home and get ready for work. I'm working the late shift at the hospital." I get to my feet and walk around the desk to hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Word on the street is your trip to London is a no go." Glancing up from my phone I see Elliot standing in the doorway of my living room.

"Hi Elliot.", I mutter before going back to my phone. I'm not aware that he's in front of me until I feel my phone being snatched out of my hand. "What the fuck?" I jump off the sofa and try to get the phone which he's now holding behind his back. "Give me back my phone."

"On one condition. You come with me to Garage." I draw a blank look. "It's a cool ass place that has pool tables, bowling, and a bar. What better way to spend your Friday night than losing to your brother in a game of pool while drinking beer?"

"Me lose to you?", I scoff. "I win every time we play pool, and I'll go tonight to prove it." Elliot does a fist pump in the air as I stand.

"Great. How about we make a wager. If I win, you let me drive one of your cars for a week. You've got who knows how many so you won't notice one missing. What would you like in the slim chance you win." I tap my index finger againt my chin in an attempt to come up with something. "Name it."

"You have to eat a pickle." Elliot's a food lover, but he can't pickles. My mom tried years ago to get him to eat one, and he literally burst into tears until she gave up.

"Dude, you might as well have asked me to rob a bank. You know damn well how much I hate pickles."

"Either take it or let." I extend my hand to him, and after several moments of contemplation, he shakes it.

* * *

"Any news on the Ana front?", Elliot asks as we're playing pool. Trying to figure out my next move, I give him a harsh glare. "I'm not trying to distract. I'm simply asking."

"I sent her eleven red roses and a white one along with a card that read "In every bunch there's one that stands out, and you are that one." Elliot almost gets choked on his beer. "It's not something I would normally do, but she's not just a normal girl. I've always did the deed with a woman and moved on. There's never been any inclination to take things further. Ana, though is different." I knock the six ball into the left corner pocket.

"Show off. Step aside and watch the master. I'm going to knock the five ball in the right corner pocket."

"Um..I'm not sure how that's going to happen but help yourself." Elliot blows out a breath and closes his eyes. "Are you going to sleep or going to play pool?" He answers by opening his eyes and taking his position. My concentration on him is broken when I spot Ana walking through the door with her friend Kate. Fuck Ana is smoking hot in her jeans and red one shoulder blouse.

"I did it!", Elliot shouts. "And you didn't see it." He follows my eyes and sees Ana. "Oh. This night just better. Who's the blonde with Ana?"

"Her friend Kate.", I reply. It's Kate who spots me first. She smiles and whispers something in Ana's ear. I worry that Ana's going to give me the finger and walk out the door. She surprises me by walking in my direction. "Ladies, hello."

"Hi.", Ana mutters to me. She turns her head to Elliot. "We met at the hospital. Elliot, right?"

"The one and only. It's good to see you again Ana. Christian says your friend is named Kate which is a perfect name for an angel." Ana laughs at Elliot's cheesy line, but Kate blushes and steps closer.

"It's very nice to meet you Elliot.", Kate says softly. She licks her lips and motions to the pool stick he's still holding. "That's a big stick you've got."

"Baby, you have no idea.", Elliot smirks. "I was in the middle of a game of pool with my brother. He's never won against me, and I'm leaning towards letting him win just to help his ego."

"I'm sure Christian's ego is just fine.", Ana scoffs.

"In any case, would you and Kate like to be spectators?", I ask Ana. She glances over at Kate who's deep in conversation with Elliot.

"It seems your opponent has other ideas."

"Christian, would it be cool if we do a draw? I'd like to buy Kate a drink and get to her better?", Elliot asks. I could be an asshole and say no, but Elliot talking to Kate would free up Ana up for me.

"Go ahead.", I tell Elliot. He wastes no time in taking Kate's hand and leading her to the bar. I flash a grin at Ana. "How about you and I get some drinks as well?" With a shake of her head, Ana grabs the pool stick Elliot had been holding. "You want to play pool?"

"I want to play pool. I'm quite good at it."

"I bet you are good at _it_ , but I'm better." She waltzes to the pool table and leans against it. I can picture us fucking right there on top of it. "But if you want to play, we can play. If I win, I get dinner with you."

"I'm not sure what I want so I'll decide later.", she smiles. "Let's play."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ana and I are nearing the end of our game. What I thought was going to be an easy win has been the most challenging game of pool I've ever played although I shouldn't be shocked considering Ana's the most challenging woman I've ever met. She brushes against me, making me even harder than I was.

"Sorry.", she says, yet I'm not so convinced she is sorry. "I win if I make this last shot." She studies the table and makes her move by knocking the six ball in the left corner pocket. "That Mr. Grey is how you play pool."

"Tell me the truth. How long have you been hustling people in pool?", I ask.

"I've been playing since I was thirteen. We moved into a house that had an extra room. My mom wanted to make it a sewing room while my dad wanted to put a pool table in it. They let me make the decision which was a compromise. My mom's sewing maching went in there as well as my dad's new pool table. I would split my time by learning how to make clothes and by learning how to play pool."

"You're a woman of many talents who I unfortunately won't get the chance to know better." I set down my pool stick. "Congratulations on the win and good luck with whatever happens in life." I'm about to start walking away but feel her grab hold of my arm.

"So that's it? You're done?" I didn't want to be done, but it might finally be time to accept the fact that I need to stop my pursuit.

"You won, and I assumed your prize would be for me to leave you alone."

"You really shouldn't assume things. I've decided what I want my prize to be. You and I can have coffee at a time and place of my choosing." I pinch my arm and close my eyes, opening them to see that everything is still the same.

"I was making sure I wasn't dreaming. I heard right then?"

"You heard right. You, me, and coffee."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've created a Pinterest board for the story. The link is on my bio page. As always, thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"Are you really not going to tell me what you and Christian talked about during your game of pool?", Kate asks for the hundredth time since we arrived home and the millionth time since we left Garage. I fall back on the sofa and shake my head. "I'll tell you what Elliot and I talked about."

"I'm certain I already know what the two of you talked about. You started word fucking almost as soon as you met."

"Word fucking?", she giggles before taking a sip of her bottled water.

"When you're basically fucking each other with your words.", I answer. "Do you and Elliot plan on seeing each other again?"

"We're going out next week. The guy is incredibly sexy and knows how to get my body temp rising, but he also has a great sense of humor and listens. I didn't feel like I was having a one sided conversation."

"I'm glad you hit it off." The smile on my best friend's face makes it difficult to not give in to her plea to hear what was discussed between Christian and me. "I'll tell you about my pool game but don't make a big deal out of it. We made a wager. If he won, I had to have dinner with him. I didn't know at first what I wanted if I won, but I decided once the game was over."

"Ah, so that means you won.", Kate smirks. "Did you tell him to leave you alone?" I get up and head to the kitchen for something to drink. "OMG! Ana, you can't leave me on the edge like this." I pour a glass of apple juice and head back into the living room. "You told him to stay away, didn't you?"

"No.", I sigh. "I had a moment of weakness and said we could have coffee at a time and place of my choosing." Kate sets her bottle down and rushes over to me, pulling me into a hug even though I'm holding my glass. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. You're making it into a bigger deal than it is. We're having coffee. That's it."

"Considering you were saying the other day you weren't interested, I'd say coffee is progress in your warming to him. It's ok to admit you might be interested."

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm wanting. I initially wanted nothing to do with Christian Grey, but I'm starting to wonder. One thing is for certain. I'm still going to be the woman who refuses to let the guy control her life."

"As you should.", Kate says as we sit back down. "Do you know when and where you want to have coffee?"

"I was kind of thinking going ahead and getting it out of the way by doing it tomorrow. That, however, would make me seem too eager."

"Not necessarily. You could tell him you want to go ahead and get the coffee date out of the way."

"It's not a date. It's a coffee meeting.", I murmur. I stand and start heading to my bedroom. "I'm going to bed."

"Translation, you're either going to call or text Christian.", she giggles.

* * *

"Hello.", I hear Christian say, but I don't say anything back. "Ana, I see it's your number so why don't you say something?"

"I'm sorry. I accidentally dialed your number." I'm lying through my teeth. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"You're not.", he laughs. "You said you accidentally dialed my number, yet I wonder if you meant to call me."

"It was an accident.", I growl. "But since I've got you on the phone, I'd like to discuss our coffee meeting. Would tomorrow at the Starbucks on Pike Street be good for you? If not, we can do it another time."

"Tomorrow works for me. What time?"

"How about ten? Again, if it doesn't work, we can schedule another time.", I say.

"Ten is good.", he answers.

"All right then. I'll see you at ten." I end the call and wonder if I should've waited until another time. Like I told Kate though, I can go ahead and get the thing out of the way. Yes, that's exactly why I want tomorrow. It's not at all because I find myself becoming more curious about him. _Keep telling yourself that._

* * *

I told Christian ten, and I make sure it's exactly ten when I walk through the door of the Starbucks. His eyes meet mine the second I see him. I slowly walk towards him and even smile.

"You look very nice.", he says, looking at my outfit which consists of skinny jeans and a red knit sweater.

"Thanks. Do you know what you want?", I ask.

"I definitely know what I want." His eyes darken as he closes the distance between us. It's clear he's not referring to the kind of drink he wants. I step back and get in line to order.

"Good because I'm going to have a venti latte macchiato."

"Hmm. I saw that's a new drink on the menu, and I'll all about trying new things.", Christian grins. "I'll have the same." The barista rings up the orders, and Christian starts pulling out his wallet.

"I've got it." He acts as if he wants to say something but stays silent.

* * *

"This is pretty good.", Christian says after taking a drink of his macchiato. "I usually get the dark roast." I pick up my cup and try the drink while he studies my every move.

"Why are you watching me like that?"

"I'm sorry. It's a habit that I have when something or in this case someone interests me."

"You say that, yet you really don't know me.", I murmur, folding my napkin. "Sure you know my phone number and where I work in addition to the fact that I'm a damn good pool player."

"I'd like to know more about you. Tell me about yourself and not something I can easily find out." He actually sounds like he really wants to get to know me and not just physically.

"I'm an only child to two parents who I love more than anything. My dad has a landscaping business that allows him to enjoy the outdoors. He loves gardening and fishing. My mom works as the accountant for my dad's work. I like all kinds of music which I sing along to although I don't have a great singing voice. Another thing I like is reading. I love being able to get lost inside of a book, forgetting whatever troubles might be going on in real life. Boring life, right?"

"Not at all. It sounds like you have a great life, and there's nothing boring about you. What about relationships? I'm sure you've had lots of guys falling at your feet." I set my cup down and giggle.

"Um...nope. I've had one serious boyfriend.", I reply.

"Did he do something to make you leery towards dating?"

"If you're asking if he broke my heart, the answer is no. We dated for three years and were happy until that happiness started dwindling. We both changed and realized we weren't meant to be together. I decided afterwards that I should focus on myself." I clasp my hands together and shift forward in my seat. "It's only fair that you tell me about yourself."

"You mean other than get hard every time I see you?", he teases. "You've met my parents and siblings. I'm fortunate to have them." He pauses and clears his throat. "I like golfing and flying. I also enjoy watching old tv shows. The Three Stooges is one of my favorites."

"I wouldn't have guessed that.", I say. "What about your dating life?" The clicking of heels interrupts the conversation. Christian and I turn to see Leila, the girl I saw at the gym, standing next to our table.

"Christian, hi.", she purrs. She turns to me and grins slightly. "Oh hello. It's you."

"It's me.", I mutter. Christian furrows his brows in confusion. "We met at the gym the other day."

"We sure did. I feel bad that I introduced myself, but I didn't get your name."

"I'm Ana."

"Well, Ana, it's nice to officially meet you." She shifts her attention to Christian. "I heard your trip was cancelled. Does this mean I'm going to see you tonight?"

"I'm afraid not. I had an unexpected development in one of my fiber optic deals so I've got some calls to make and emails to send."

"Ok then.", Leila sighs in defeat. "I'm meeting my mom to get our hair done. Call me. Ana, it was nice to see you again." _The pissy look on your face says othewise._

"You too.", I tell her.

"Bye.", Christian says. She struts away, leaving the air thick with tension. "Her mother and stepfather are friends with my parents."

"You don't have to explain although she did make a comment at the gym in regards to a certain part of your anatomy. She overheard Kate, Julia, and I talking about the flowers you sent. She then said her _friend_ had a small thing with me, and that wasn't the only small thing." It takes Christian a few seconds to realize what I'm talking about, but his eyes widen once he finally understands. "I sensed from the tone of her voice that she was actually the friend."

"We did have a thing, but it's over now. That wasn't the only lie she told. You felt the outline of my cock when we were at the hospital. Did it feel little to you?" I feel my face redden and wish I had gotten a cold drink instead. "You're getting flustered."

"I'm not. They must have turned the heat up in here. I get the feeling Leila still has feelings for you."

"She does, but I don't feel the same about her. Ana, I've been honest with you from the start which is why I'm going to tell you something. I've had my share of flings, yet I've never had a real relationship. My work is one reason. I built my company from the ground up and take great pride in it. I work long hours to ensure the company runs like a well oiled machine, and that leaves me with little free time."

"A lot of free time is what you don't have today.", I nod. "We should say goodbye now so you can get to the calls and emails you mentioned to Leila. I don't want to take away time that's vital to getting your fiber optics deal fixed."

"I lied about that. There wasn't an unexpected development in a fiber optics deal. I used that as an excuse to not accompany Leila to her stepfather's birthday party. You, Ana, have made me second guess myself so many times since that night I first laid eyes on you."

"Really?", I scoff.

"Yes. Really. Another reason why I haven't had a relationship is because I've never met a woman who I've liked enough. That is until you came along. You bewitch me. I understand you're on your no dating journey, but I'd like for you to reconsider." Is it possible that Christian truly wants more than sex? He certainly sounds convincing. I had my mind made up that I wasn't going to fall for him. _Too late!_

"I'm not a woman who lets a guy run her life. I'm my own person and can make my own decisions.", I state.

"And I don't want to change that. I don't want to change anything about you. We can give it a trial run."

"Like going to dinner and the movies?"

"Yep. Will you do the trial run with me?", he asks.

"All right. We can give it a trial run."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"Hello." How can one five letter word get me so fucking turned on? Maybe it's because the word is coming from the mouth of Ana Steele, the woman with whom I'm currently in a trial dating run. We've texted and talked on the phone some the last few days, but work has kept us from going out.

"Hi. It's me.", I say, tapping my pen on my desk. "I know you're at work and busy, but I wanted to call and see if you're free tonight. I'd like for us to have our first official date."

"I'd like to have our first official date too.", she sighs. "But I've got a work dinner with Samual Donovan." I grit my teeth at the name.

"Samual Donovan?", I ask, hoping I might have misunderstood. I first met Samual Donovan a few years ago when I was looking to buy an SUV. He immediately came across as arrogant, but my view of him changed even more almost halfway through the meeting when his assistant came into his office and asked a question. The second she left he made comment about about her breasts. Pointing to a woman browsing at cars, he said he wanted to check under her hood. The line was cheesy as hell, but it further strengthened my opinion that he was a degrading, class A jerk.

"Yes. I'm working on the advertising for his car dealerships. I told you about that, didn't I?"

"You told me you were working on an ad campaign for a series of car dealerships, but you didn't tell me who owned them. Ana, I'm not sure you having dinner with him is the best idea."

"Um...I'm pretty sure it's the best idea if I want to work on the advertising for him. Hold on." I hear noises on her end of the phone. "I'm in the restroom so I can have this conversation in private. I also don't want anyone to hear me in case I raise my voice. I've told you that I'm in control of my life."

"I'm not trying to take away that control. Samual Donovan is an asshole who I don't trust.", I snap.

"Funny because I thought you were an asshole in the beginning.", she murmurs. "Do you think he's going to try and put the moves on me?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I think. I've seen how the guy operates."

"I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. Even though you said you don't trust him, you need to trust me. Without trust, this thing with us isn't going to work. I've got to get back to my desk."

"Ok.", I say before hearing her hang up. I'm going to be on edge until I know her dinner went without a hitch, but I need to try my best to stay calm. I don't want things with her to end before they really have a chance to even begin.

* * *

 **A POV**

"What time is Elliot picking you up?", I ask Kate who's sorting through her closet for something to wear on her first date with Elliot.

"Seven." She spins around and holds up a midnight blue dress. "How about this for tonight?"

"I like it. It's going to be chilly so make sure you take a sweater or jacket." She goes back to searching for a few minutes before turning back to me.

"You're always looking out for me.", she smiles. "What time is your dinner with Donovan?"

"Six thirty. I can't believe Christian had the nerve to tell me I shouldn't go. Do you see me telling him how to do his work?"

"No, but I don't think Christian would tell you that about Donovan just for the hell of it."

"I've got to gather my graphics and boards.", I say. I start leaving Kate's room but stop in my tracks. "Don't worry about me. I'll be ok."

* * *

"Good evening.", the hostess smiles when I arrive at Six Seven Restaurant which is located in the Edgewater Hotel.

"Hello. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, Samual Donovan.", I say. Before she replies, I see Samual Donovan walking towards me. "There he is." His blonde hair is slicked back, and he's wearing a black button up shirt along with black dress pants.

"Ms. Steele, hello. I've arranged for us to have a private dining room. I thought it would be better for us to discuss work. Follow me." He smiles and nods for me to follow him. We walk through the restaurant and to the private dining room. In the middle is a table with two glasses and a bottle of wine. "I went ahead and had a bottle of wine set up for us. Have a seat."

"Thank you." I sit down in the chair at the opposite end of the table. Reaching into my bag for my materials, I feel his eyes on me. "I went through several concepts before deciding on one that I think you're going to love." I lay out a graphic which shows a car going down the road in the daylight. I switch to a similiar graphic, only this one has the car under the glow of the moonlight. A third graphic has the first two photos blended together. Underneath the photo is the tagline **Let's Go for a Ride**.

"Impressive.", Donovan nods. He picks up the wine bottle as the hostess brings us menus. "Wine?"

"Actually, I'd like to start off with some water."

"I'll get you a glass.", the hostess tells me. She walks over to the other side of the room where a beverage station is set up. Moments later, she returns with a glass of water. "Here you go. I'll give you some time to look over the menus." She pads out of the room, leaving me alone with Donovan.

"Mr. Donovan, if there's anything about these graphics I can change, let me know."

"Please call me Samual or Sam. As for what's in front of me, I like exactly what I see." I look over my water glass and notice his eyes are on me instead of the graphics. Christian's warning echoes in my head. I avoid further eye contact by scanning the menu.

"They certainly have a variety of dishes.", I say.

"That they do. Ana...Is it ok to call you Ana?" I nod. "Excellent. Ana, I've got a room here. We can have our dinner in there. It'll be more private.", he whispers.

"Wasn't that the point of us having a private dining room?", I scoff. He reaches for my hand which I quickly jerk back. "What are you doing?"

"Do I really need to spell it out? You and I have an undeniable spark. I've felt it since the day we first met. Don't act like you don't feel it."

"The only thing I'm feeling is nausea. This is supposed to be a work dinner, not a date."

"We can have it be both. We can talk about work and then move on to other things."

"You said you've felt a spark since we first met. Is that spark the reason you wanted me to do your advertising?", I ask even though the answer is evident with the smirk on his face. I start shoving my things into my bag.

"Ana, don't act like you don't feel it.", he grins. I get out of my chair.

"I thought I got it because I'm good at my job.", I mutter.

"You are good at your job, but your allure is also part of the reason. Imagine how good things can be with us. You can handle all the advertsing for my business while I handle all your needs."

"No thank you. I'm not interested in you."

"Too bad.", he laughs as he also stands. "I guess I'll have to tell your boss you were uncooperative, thus making me take my money elsewhere. You might even lose your job."

"I'll explain how you made a pass at me.", I fire back.

"But will he believe you?"

"Mr. Nelson knows me and know I'm not the type of person who makes up lies." I toss my bag over my shoulder and start stomping towards the door until I feel myself being pulled back. "Let go of me.", I snarl. When he doesn't, the back of my hand collides with the side of his face.

"Bitch!", he yells. I get to the door just as the hostess is on her on way back in. She looks at me curiously and then at Donovan who's mumbling curse words.

"We won't be having dinner.", I inform her.

A light rain has start falling by the time I get to my car. I get inside and turn the heat on to warm up. I take deep breaths to calm my nerves enough to drive home. I pull my phone from my pocket and press play on the recording I made inside the restaurant. Little does Donovan know, I was able to press record and capture most of our conversation. He thinks he has the upper hand, but he's got another thing coming. I consider calling Christian who I can already hear saying "I told you so." I scroll to his name and dial the number. It rings several times before going to voicemail.

"Hey. I just left my meeting with Donovan, and it didn't go as planned. You were right about him.", I sigh. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Bye." I put my phone down and start my car. All I want to do now is go home and go to bed."

* * *

"Ana, open the door.", I hear Christian saying from the hallway outside my apartment. I put down my yogurt cup and pad to the door. Upon opening the door, I see Christian with a pissed off look. I step aside and wave him inside. "I've been calling you."

"I turned my phone off.", I murmur, getting an even more pissed off look in return. "I just wanted some silence for a while." His face softens. "I'm guessing you got my message."

"Oh yeah. I got home and sat down for a while before having dinner. Staying up late and getting up early caught up with me, and I ended up falling asleep. I got your message when I woke up. I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called."

"You don't have to apologize." He sways uncomfortably in the middle of the living room. "Have a seat." He sits down in the recliner while I sit down in the arm chair.

"I debated whether I should come here or go hunt down that fucker.", Christian growls.

"I'm glad you're here.", I say, making him smile. "I mean I wouldn't want you to get arrested or anything."

" _And_ you wanted to see me." The wink he gives me causes a flutter in my stomach. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I thought it was simply going to be a work dinner, yet he started acting otherwise almost immediately. I thought I was given the job because he had seen and liked my previous work my boss showed him. He said that was part of the reason, and the rest was because of my allure. He also claimed we had a spark. I felt nothing for the guy. Maybe it would be better if I let you listen to the rest." I grab my phone from the coffee table and press play on the recording. Christian listens in silence. His jaw tightens as he puts a death grip on the arm of the recliner. When the recording ends, he jumps from his seat and starts towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to knock some fucking sense into that bastard.", he replies. I move between him and the door and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. He's not worth it. I'm going to my boss's office first thing in the morning, and I'm going to let him listen to this. Donovan thinks he's going to ruin my life, but he has another thing coming. For tonight though, I just want to forget about what took place. You said you fell asleep after sitting down before dinner. Have you still not eaten?"

"Nope. I listened to your voicemail and came right over."

"I also haven't had dinner.", I say. "Douche Donovan started his sleaveball antics before I ordered. Do you like pizza?"

"I love pizza.", he grins.

* * *

"I can't eat another bite.", I moan after finishing off my third slice of pizza. We're seated in the floor of the living room, using the coffee table to hold our pizza and drinks.

"I believe I have room for one more slice.", Christian says. He grabs another slice of the pepperoni pizza. "Gail, my housekeeper, makes delicious pizzas. She often makes mini ones and freezes them for me."

"There's the answer to my question of if you cook."

"I can cook, just not a lot. If you were to ask for chicken noodle soup, I could make it from scratch. My dad got the flu when I was about twelve, and I remember feeling so bad for him. He wasn't able to join the rest of the family for dinner, and we couldn't hang out with him. I came home from school one day and found my mom in the kitchen where she was preparing to make him chicken noodle soup. I asked if I could help her, and she agreed. I mentally wrote down the recipe."

"That's sweet.", I say. "I'm learning all kinds of new things about you." He starts to appear worried. "Relax. It's a good thing." I slide my hand across the coffee table and lace my fingers with his. I'm briefly shocked at myself for the move, but it feels good. "I'm glad you agreed to stay for pizza."

"That makes two of us. Since we're enjoying a meal and having a nice conversation, would you consider this our first date?"

"I'm going to consider this a pre-date. Sitting here with you is nice, but I want our first official date to have a better beginning."

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"Ana, I'm sorry about Donovan. I know how excited you were when you got assigned his advertising.", Kate says. I was already in bed last night when she got home so I waited until this morning to tell her about Donovan putting the moves on me. She's just finished listening to the recording of Donovan saying suggestive things and also threatening me.

"I was excited, but that was when I thought he actually wanted me to do his ads. Now that I know what he really wanted, I couldn't care less about the guy." I pour milk over my cereal and join her at the kitchen table. "First thing this morning I'm going to Mr. Nelson's office to let him listen to the recording."

"Mr. Nelson would have to be out of his mind to not tell Donovan to take his business elsewhere. By the way, recording that was genius.", she grins as she spreads a small amount of butter on her toast.

"Thanks. I had a gut feeling that recording him would be what was needed to prove his assholery. The night didn't start off as planned, but it did end on a good note." Kate bites into her toast and raises a brow. "I called and left Christian a message about what happened and that he was right. He then showed up here to check on me."

"Aww.", Kate sighs. "Wait. You didn't slam the door in his face, did you?"

"No. I let him in, and we talked a little before I invited him to stay for pizza. Last night was definitely a turning point for us. He's still arrogant and cocky, but he's also caring and attentive. Enough about my night. How was your date with Elliot?"

"It was great. We went to dinner and then drove around and talked. It wasn't too late when he brought me back here, but we made out in his truck for a while. I really like him."

"I'm glad you had a nice time on your date." I get up and take my bowl to the sink.

"Since you and Christian had pizza last night, does that mean you've now had your first date?"

"No. Both of us felt like last night shouldn't been deemed the first date. It was a pre-date. Our first date is happening tonight though. Christian said he's going to arrange it all. It's been a long time since I've been on a date, but I'm not the least bit nervous."

* * *

When I arrive at work, I head to my cubicle and put my things away. I scan my surroundings for any sign of Mr. Nelson. I decide to go ahead and go to his office. I pass by Julia and Kate's areas and get a thumbs up from both. Upon arriving at work, Kate and I were met in the parking lot by Julia who asked how last night's work dinner went. I told her a summarized version of the night and naturally received her support. I get to the door, and it opens before I knock. Mr. Nelson is standing before me with a serious expression.

"Ana, I was just about to call you into my office. Please come in.", Mr. Nelson says. One of the things I like most about working here is how Mr. Nelson is fair to everyone. If there's a disagreement of any kind, he listens to all parties. I walk into the office and close the door. Turning around, I see Samual Donovan who's smirking.

"Hello.", Donovan grins although I refuse to greet him. I sit down in a chair on the other side of the room, as far away from Donovan as possible. "Ana, Mr. Donovan was telling me how you were nothing but disrespectful last night. I'm shocked.", Mr. Nelson says. "It doesn't sound anything like you."

"Because I didn't act like he said I did. The only one who was disrespectful last nigth was Mr. Donovan. He came on to me.", I hiss as Donovan sits with amusement splashed on his face. "He only wanted me to do his advertising so he could sleep with me."

"I'm appalled at such an accusation.", Donvovan scoffs. "I was pleased by your past work, and that's why I hired you." He glances to Mr. Nelson. "The only one who made advances is Ms. Steele. She practically threw herself at me. I told her it wasn't going to happen, yet she wouldn't stop her flirting. The final straw came when she slapped me." Mr. Nelson's mouth falls open.

"If there's any part that's true, it's that. I did slap him, but he deserved it. Mr. Nelson, I can see you're shocked by what you've heard, but I can help solve the mystery of what happened." I reach into my bag and pull out my phone. "I recorded the exchange." Donovan's smirk drops. I press play on the recording and observe Donovan who seems as if he's ready to bolt from the room. Once the recording ends, Mr. Nelson shakes his head.

"Ana, I believe I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have doubted you.", Mr. Nelson says.

"What about me?", Donovan exasperatedly demands.

"As for you, I want you to leave this office. Now." I've never seen Mr. Nelson so angry. "You can take your business elsewhere." Donovan stands but remains planted in the middle of the floor.

"Do you realize how much money you're throwing away because of some stupid little bitch?" Mr. Nelson bolts to his feet and rushes at Donovan.

"I won't allow you to talk about her in such a manner. You've got two choices. You can either leave on your own or be thrown out on your ass. Which is it going to be?" Donovan glares at me briefly before finally leaving the room. "Ana, I'm sorry. I honestly thought he wanted you to handle his ads because of your past work."

"It's ok. Thank you for standing up for me."

"I protect my employees."

* * *

 **C POV**

I'm alternating between working and looking at my phone, waiting for it to ring with a call from Ana. She said she'd call and let me know how her meeting with her boss went. Just when I'm about to scan over a new stack of paperwork, my waiting ends.

"Hello.", I answer.

"Hi. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No. I've been waiting for your call. How did it go?"

"It's better now that I've met with my boss. I went into his office first thing, wanting to let him listen to the recording so he could go ahead and know what kind of man Donovan really is. Only when I went into his office he wasn't alone. Donovan was in there and had already told Mr. Nelson his side of the story."

"You mean his lies." I feel my blood boiling over the fact that Donovan was in the same room as Ana after what happened last night.

"He was definitely telling lies. He went as far as to say I was the one making moves on him. I then knocked the wind out of him when I played the recording. Needless to say that made Mr. Nelson know who was telling the truth. He told Donovan to get lost. Donovan, being the ass that he is, said a few unkind things before finally leaving. It's over now." I'm not about to let Donovan off the hook so easy. Ana doesn't know, but I'm plannning on making that son a bitch wish he were never born. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here. I was just thinking about how I'm looking forward to our date tonight. We're still on, right?"

"We're still on although I wish I knew what you had planned so I could know what to wear.", she sighs.

"Anything you wear will be fine. You'll be beautiful no matter what." This time it's Ana who goes quiet. "Ana?"

"I...I'm...uh...trying to find the right response to your compliment. I'll go with thank you, and you're sweet which I never thought I'd be using in a sentence about you.", she giggles. Fuck that giggle!

"I've got a question for you, and I want you to be honest. If tonight goes well, do you think we might possibly...hold hands again?" Her giggling grows louder as does my smile. In the past I would look forward to fucking. It's not that I don't want to want to have sex with her because I do very much. Last night's simple act of holding hands felt like so much more.

"That might be arranged. I'm going to head out to lunch with Kate and Julia, but I'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will.", I reply.

* * *

"Christian, come in.", Kate says when I arrive at her and Ana's apartment. I follow her into the living room and remain standing. "Ana's in her room but should be out soon." She folds her arms and stares at me. "I've been telling Ana from the start that she should give you a chance. I think you two could have something really good."

"I do too."

"Just because I'm rooting for you doesn't mean I won't cut your balls off if you hurt her. I'm fiercely protective of my best friend and would do anything for her."

"Ana's lucky to have such a great friend. Kate, I haven't really done much along the lines of dating, but I can promise you that I'm going to treat Ana with respect and be good to her." Kate's mouth curves into a smile at something behind me. I turn around and see Ana standing there. She's wearing a dress which is white and lace at the top while the skirt part is a soft pink. A tan belt is wrapped around her waist. Her hair is down with loose curls. In a nutshell, Ana's stunning. "Wow. You're gorgeous."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.", she says softly.

"Not a problem at all." I feel Kate's eyes on Ana and me. "Shall we go?"

"Ok."

"I hope you two have fun.", Kate says as Ana and I walk out the door.

"We will.", I nod.

Outside, I lead Ana to my black Audi R8. Parked behind me is Taylor who's stationed in his SUV. Ana spots him and crinkles her nose.

"Taylor's my security and will be following us tonight. He'll keep his distance, and we won't know he's there." I open her door and help her inside the vehicle, making a motion to buckle her seat belt. She's smiling from ear to ear when I get in.

"Something amusing?", I ask.

"I was just thinking how I like this car.", she grins.

"It's one of many I own."

"That doesn't surprise me. Will you go ahead and tell me where we're going?" I start the car and shake my head. "Please."

"You'll find out soon enough. Just enjoy the ride.", I wink as we start towards our destination. "Besides seeing Donovan at work, did you have a good day?"

"For the most part. How about you?"

"Yeah. I managed to get through a staff meeting and two conference calls. Knowing our date was tonight was what helped me trudge through." We continue going down the highway, nearing the northern part of Seattle.

"Are you planning on driving us cross country?", she asks.

"No.", I chuckles as we arrive at Fremont Peak Park, the location for our date. "We're here." Ana's eyes light up when she sees the twinkling lights that are strewn from tree to tree. I get out and hurry around to her side of the car, opening the door and holding my hand out for her. I've been longing for her touch all night. She smiles and slides her hand in mine. _Sparks!_

"This is beautiful.", she says.

"I like coming here sometimes. It's a good place to clear my head. The view is amazing." One of the great things about the park is how it has unobstructed views of both Puget Sound and the Olympic Mountains.

"There you two are. I was wondering where you were.", Mia says while practically bouncing towards Ana and me. She found out the date when she dropped by my office this afternoon. I already had the location and menu but needed help getting everything set up. Mia, always ready to help with any sort of special event, volunteered to pick up the food once. "Ana, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. Did you help set this up?"

"Christian did the lights, table, and a few other things earlier, and I got the food." Mia shows no sign of moving until I clear my throat. "I should let you get to your date which I hope is the first of many." My sweet sister hugs Ana and then me. She leans closer to me and whispers, "Just be yourself."

"Thank you for your help.", I tell her before she heads to her car which she parked behind a row of bushes. I focus my attention back on Ana. "Shall we eat?"

"We shall." I help her into one of the wooden chairs. "You're such a gentleman."

"I try.", I smirk while taking my place at the table. "I hope you like what we're having." I lift the lid off her covered plate and then my own. "I did a little recon work and found out your favorite food of all time."

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.", she replies, pointing to the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before us. "I only eat grape jelly and crunchy peanut butter. I also have to have the crust off which probably sounds crazy considering I can have the crust on when it comes to other sandwiches."

"We can leave and get some other food. I just wanted you to be comfortable by having your favorite food which Kate said was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and eat our sandwiches. Kate was right. I could eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches every day."

"I like them too." I pick up half of her sandwich and bring it to her lips. She bites into the sandwich and moans. _Fuck that delicious sound!_ "Good?"

"Very good." She finally sees the other portion of our dinner. "Kate told you I like barbecue flavored chips?"

"You do? I added those because I like them."

"One more thing we have in common since they're my favorite." We start eating, glancing at each other every few seconds. "Question. If you could have one super power, what would it be?"

"Hmm. You'll be shocked to know it's not the ability to fly or have x-ray vision although I wouldn't mind having that latter right now." She blushes and motions for me to continue. "I guess I'd want to have some sort of ability that would magically make the world a better place at the snap of a finger. There wouldn't be any wars, hunger, violence." I can barely get that last part out. Ana sees the sudden shift in my attitude. "I'm sorry. I want tonight to be positive."

"I feel like you're holding back from me. I'm not sure what it is, and I won't pressure you to tell me. If and when you're ready, I'm a good listener." Opening up to people is something I've always had trouble doing, yet Ana's aleady changed me in several ways.

"I'll keep that in mind. What sort of super power would you want?", I ask, crunching into a chip.

"Easy. I'd like to be able to parallel park with ease.", she shrugs nonchalantly. My laughter almost makes me choke on my food. "Laugh all you want, but it's a real issue for me. I can do it, but it's a pain."

"You're adorable."

* * *

"Two nights in a row with you, and it's been nice.", Ana says once we've finished our meal.

"That means our first date was a success?"

"It was a success." I get out of my chair and walk over to her. "What?"

"I remember you saying at the bar you're not much of a dancer, but I'd really like to dance with you." I hold my hand out. "I'm no Fred Astaire myself." She bites her lips in debate until relenting and getting up. I press play on the cd player Mia left behind. I asked her to find some music as a backdrop for tonight. I'm almost afraid to hear what songs she chose. A slow song I've never heard begins playing although Ana appears to have heard it.

"I like this song. It's from Sia and is called "Salted Wound." I settle my hands around her waist as we start moving to the song.

 _Lonely float got in the way_  
 _You are the feel, and knew it anyway_  
 _Take a chance, it wasn't what you know_  
 _Take my hand, and don't let go._

 _Oh, ooh ooooh_  
 _You can do it,_  
 _Don't break_  
 _Yeah, you'll pull through it,_  
 _You're safe_  
 _Yes, you can do it_  
 _Don't break_  
 _Yeah, you'll pull through it,_  
 _You're safe._

 _Tell her on how you feel,_  
 _Give her every say she needs to hear_  
 _Give your heart, and say come take it_  
 _And she will see you're a good man._

The feel of Ana in my arms is beyond incredible. She raises her head up and meet my eyes.

"I haven't stepped on your toes yet. Score one for me.", she giggles. I join in on the laughing, stopping only when she does. The electricity between us is crackling. Her chest rises in sync with her ragged breathing.

"Ana?", I whisper.

"Yes?"

"I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"I'd like for you to kiss me.", she says.

I inch my lips closer to hers until they're locked together. The kiss starts off slow, growing deeper with intensity with each stroke of my tongue against hers. Time once again resumes, and we break apart.

"So that just happened.", I say.

"It sure did."

 **A/N Part Two: The song featured in the chapter is Sia's "Salted Wound" which appears on the Fifty Shades of Grey Movie Soundtrack.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"Christian, your mom wanted me to remind you about next Saturday.", my dad says as he and I have dinner. With my mom working a late shift at the hospital, I suggested that my dad come over to my place for dinner which was prepared by Gail. I draw a blank look. "I'm guessing you forgot about it. Saturday is the annual Bellevue Bontanical Garden Society's annual fundraiser. Your mom's one of the co-chairs of this year's event alongside Elena Lincoln.

"I'll be there.", I say, feeling bad that I forgot.

"And feel free to bring your girlfriend." My dad's face is plastered with a smile as he cuts into his chicken.

"Was it Elliot or Mia who told you?", I ask with my own smile. It's difficult to not be happy when talking about Ana. A week ago we had our first date, and it was a memorable one. We got to know each other more and shared our first kiss which was incredible. Since then, we've gone out two more times and have had several more kisses, each being better than the last. "Ana and I are seeing each other, but we haven't exactly defined what we are." While the term girlfriend used to be foreign, I now want to be able to call Ana my girlfriend. Ana, though, might not be ready for that step.

"A word of advice, never be afraid of putting your feeling out there. Things might go your way or they might not. You won't know unless you go for it. Your mom and I are prime examples. We went to school together and were friends for a long time. One day, I started realizing my feeling went beyond those of friendship. I was scared admitting how I felt would ruin our friendship, but I knew I couldn't not say anything. I got the courage to invite her to dinner during which I laid my feelings out. She didn't say a word at first, and that made me nervous. After what felt like eternity, she spoke. It turned out she felt the same way."

"I'm certainly glad you took that chance and step. Ana and I are taking small steps, learning about the other. I just don't want to rush her.", I say, taking a drink from my water glass.

"I won't pressure you into revealing more details about your relationship. Instead, let's talk about work. How are things at GEH?", he asks.

"Things are great. We've got several projects going and even more lined up. One particular project I'm eager about is the new business I just obtained." He looks up in curiosity. "Have you ever heard of Rawlins Motors?"

"I have. They've been around for several years, but I heard a while ago they might be going out of business."

"Not anymore. I met with Tom Rawlings and offered to buy the dealership, and he accepted although he'll be staying on to run the business. The Seattle Police Department will be purchasing ten new vehicles, and I put in a bid." Through a little digging I learned the SPD had purchased all their vehicles from Samual Donovan in recent years. I also learned they were planning on buying new ones soon, and that led me to make a few calls to contacts and put in a bid. My dad appears both impressed and shocked.

"Why did you decide to buy the business?", he asks.

"I'm always looking for ways to expand my horizons." _And ruin fuckers who try to mess with Ana._ "I've taken several major companies that were struggling and turned them around into successes. This is no different."

"Your mom and I have been considering a new vehicle.", he says.

"You're in luck because I know the perfect place.", I grin.

Once my dad has left, I sit in my living room with a glass of scotch and some paperwork. I bring the glass to my lips, wishing it was Ana's lips touching mine, but she's out celebrating the upcoming marriage of one of her co-workers. She texted me earlier and said she wasn't sure what their plan was for the night, and I texted back that I hoped she had fun.

* * *

 **A POV**

"Take it off!", Julia shouts at one of the dancers on stage. He glances down and winks at her before ripping off his shirt. "That's what I'm talking about." She looks at me and giggles. "Are you having fun?"

"Not as much fun as you are.", I murmur. Kelsey, one of the receptionists at my work, is getting married in a few weeks and put her sister, Marcie, in charge of her bachelorette party. The result, dinner and a trip to Centerfolds, a male strip club.

"Ana, I had no idea Marcie was bringing us here, but it's not so bad.", Kelsey says. "I texted Will and told him, and he was ok with it." I'm glad that Kelsey's fiance is ok with what's happening, yet I'm still uncomofortable. This is my first time in a place like this, and I also feel guilty because of my relationship with Christian.

"I'm sure Christian would be ok if he knew you were here.", Kate says as she sips on her drink. "If not, then he needs to get over himself."

"Does Elliot know you're here?", Julia asks, not taking her eyes off the dancer on stage.

"I texted him a couple of minutes ago and told him. He hasn't texted back, but I'm sure he'll be ok." Kate's phone pings from the top of the table. "He said to have fun. Go ahead and text Christian the same." I pull my phone out from my purse and shift it back and forth in my hands.

"I'm going to find a quieter and less distracting place to call him." I leave the table and head to the hallway by the restrooms. My friends are right. Christian shouldn't have an issue with me being here. I dial his number.

"Hey.", he answers. "Are you still out with your friends?"

"Yeah.", is all I say in response. "We went to dinner and then..."

"Then what? What else did you do?"

"Went to a male strip club.", I sigh. "That's where I am now."

"I see.", he growls over the phone. "Well, I hope you have a nice time." It's clear he's not sincere. "I was about to go to bed when you called so I should go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok.", I murmur. On one hand I can understand why he's upset, yet I also don't think he has anything to be upset about. The latter makes me pissed off. I go back to the table and grab my purse. "I'm not feeling well so I'm going to head home."

"We'll go too.", Kate says.

"No. You stay and have fun."

I walk out of the club and start hailing a taxi since all of us were on a party bus. The phone call with Christian plays on repeat in my head. A taxi finally stops, and I get in.

"Where to?", the driver asks. I start to give my address but decide to pay Christian a visit. He said yesterday he'd like for me to see where he lives so I'm about to take him up on his offer, only I'm not in the best mood.

"Escala."

* * *

After arriving at Escala and paying my fare, I get out and dial Christian's number to let him know I'm here since I'm fairly sure I can't just march in.

"Ana.", he murmurs. "Hey."

"I know you said you were going to bed, but we need to talk which is why I'm standing outside Escala." I stand near the entrance and wait for him to respond.

"You're here? Now?", he stammers, sounding caught off guard. "I'll be right there."

Five minutes later, Christian walks outside and to me. He's wearing a black coat and blue pants. I'm angry as hell yet turned on by the man.

"Don't make fun of what I'm wearing. These are my pajama pants.", he shrugs as he holds his hand out for me. "Want to come upstairs and see my place?" I roll my eyes and take his hand.

"Ok, but I want you to know that's not why I'm here.", I say while we step onto the elevator and head upstairs to the penthouse. "We need to talk about the call I made to you earlier." He leans against the wall of the elevator and stares at me. "You weren't happy to hear where I was."

"You're right. I wasn't.", he snaps. The elevator comes to a stop and opens to the foyer. The walls are painted an off white tone and decorated with paintings that look like they belong in an art museum. He guides us into the living room where the same color scheme continues with ceiling to floor windows on the left side of the room. "Have a seat." He motions to an off white leather sofa.

"I'd rather stand. Nice living room, by the way."

"Thanks. I'd offer to show you the rest, but I sense you'd rather have the "needed" conversation." He shrugs out of his coat, exposing the simple white tee underneath _and_ his broad chest.

"You're correct. I didn't know we were going to the strip club until we were there."

"You shouldn't have been there. End. Of. Story." I could tell him I wasn't comfortable there myself, but him telling me what I can and can't do is like throwing a match on a puddle of gasoline. "The idea of some sweaty guy swinging his dick in your face infuriates me.", he snarls, being smart by putting some distance between us.

"I suppose if it were your dick swinging in my face it would be ok?", I scoff.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"You're being controlling which in case you've forgotten I'm not a fan of. I'm a grown woman who can go and do whatever she wants, and if you can't handle that, then maybe we need to rethink things." He lets out a deep breath as if I've just punched him in the gut.

"Is that what you want? You want to end things?", he asks while slowly stepping closer to me.

"No. It's not what I want.", I mutter as I finally sit down on the sofa. "I'm going to be honest by telling you I wasn't comfortable there tonight. It wasn't really my thing, but I was there to support my friend. Still, I wondered what you would think about me being there with guys who were dancing around with no clothes."

"Since we're being honest, I'm going to let you in on what my dad and I talked about during dinner. We talked about my relationship with you. My mom's co-chair of the Bellevue Botanical Society's annual fundraiser which is being held next Saturday, and she wanted my dad to tell me to invite my girlfriend." Christian sits down on the edge of one of the arm chairs. "I replied by telling him that you and I haven't defined what we are. Ana, I probably sound like a broken record when I say I'm new to this, but I'm new to this. You make me feel things that I've never felt before. When I'm with you, I get knots in my stomach. I leave from seeing you and immediately start looking forward to the next time I get to see your face. I believe that's why I reacted the way I did to you being at that strip club. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have cared, but it was you. It was the woman who I want to be my girlfriend. There, I said it. My dad told me to put my feelings out there, and I did. You might not want to be my girlfriend, but at least I got my feelings out." Christian Grey wants me to be his girlfriend? A few weeks ago, I would've laughed at the idea, but now I'm feeling the same knots Christian was describing. Why? Because I want to be his girlfriend.

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?", I ask, feeling a smile form on my face.

"Yes, but I don't want you to feel pressured into taking that step." I stand and pad over to him.

"What if I want to take that step?" I sit on his lap and kiss the corners of his mouth. "What if I want to be your girlfriend?"

"Then that would be great.", he whispers against my lips. "Of course it would mean that I'm the only one you're kissing."

"And I'd be the only one you're kissing.", I reply back.

"Only you." We kiss a few more minutes, and then he eases me off his lap. "Now can I show you the rest of the place?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

 **C POV**

Ana's holding my hand as I give her a tour of the apartment. We go to every room, but it's the library that definitely grabs her attention. She stands in the middle of the room, smiling at the literary works surrounding her.

"Kate's always teasing me about how many books I have, but this is a lot. Have you read all of them?", she asks.

"I wish I could say I have, but I haven't. I've read a lot of them though." She glides over to one of the walls and admires the books closer. "You're more than welcome to have any book you'd like." She spins on her heels to face me.

"Christian, some of these books are first edition classics. I can't take them."

"Then borrow one or two or twenty. I love how your voice heightens when you talk about your love for reading. You've got passion."

"I've seen most of the place, but you've yet to show me your bedroom.", she says. I've purposely avoided showing Ana my bedroom for a reason. Being around her is tempting enough, and being in the bedroom will be even more of a temptation.

"I'll show you.", I murmur. We walk down the hallway to my bedroom. "It's nothing fancy." I open the door, and she raises a brow.

"Nothing fancy? Your bedroom is bigger than my entire apartment.", she giggles, stepping further into the room which is decorated in a soft blue tone. I remain planted in the doorway while she stands next to the bed. "Why are you standing all the way over there?"

"Because seeing you in my bedroom is like seeing water in the dessert. It's enticing, yet I'm worried it might be a mirage. I never thought you'd go out with me let alone be standing in my bedroom." She wiggles her index finger, inviting me to come closer. Under her trance, I do so. I'm soon standing right in front of her.

"It's not mirage. I'm really here.", she whispers before crashing her lips onto mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. The momentum of our lip lock causes her to fall backwards and onto the bed. She raises herself up on her elbows and giggles. "I like kissing you. I like it a lot, but I think we should stick to that for now. Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok."

* * *

"You really think you can salvage the business?", Tom Rawlings asks me as we sit in his office the next morning.

"I don't think can salvage it. I know I can.", I say with confidence. "You started out as one of the best dealerships around, but your business has declined over the last few years. Businesses go through ruts, however, they can become great again. I noticed you stopped running as many ads on both tv and in newspapers." He leans back in his chair and stares at a picture frame on the desk. He turns the frame around so I can the face of a young man, appearing to be in his late teens.

"That's Evan, my son. My wife and I saw him as our everything. He was eighteen and had just graduated high school, but he still had time for his parents. One night, he was on his way home from a friend's when his car was hit head on by a guy who had been drinking all night. The bastard got to live. My Evan wasn't so fortunate. He died at the scene. I can still hear the last words he said to me, "Dad, I love you." Mr. Rawlings reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief to wipe away his tears. "My wife and I were devastated."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. It's been three years, and even though deep down I know Evan would want me to continue living, I often find it difficult. I think that's why I let the business decline. I stopped caring. Now that I see what I've done, it might be too late to fix things."

"It's not too late. I give you my word that things are going to turn around. Putting in the bid for the police department vehicles was a start. We can also get your advertising going again. I hear Nelson Advertising does wonderful work. Perhaps we should look into having them do our advertising."

"Let's.", he replies as his tears fade.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"This is my first time here, yet I already love it.", I say as Christian and I sit at our corner table in Patty's Eggnest. "My eggs are delicious. I'd ask how your food is, but you've barely touched it." Christian looks up and sighs. "Even though we're still getting to know things about each other I sense something is either on your mind or bothering you." He takes a slow sip of his coffee. "I want my boyfriend to be open with me."

"I'm not trying to be a downer. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you some information.", he murmurs. "I might as well go ahead and just tell you. Rawlings Motors is a car dealership here in Seattle. It had been a successful business but started having some problems. Tom Rawlings, the man who started it, is a very nice man who wants to see things turn around, and that's why he sold it to me. He'll continue to run the day to day operations while I remain behind the scenes. One way we think we can get things back on track is through advertising, specifically advertising with the help of Nelson Advertising."

"As in where I work?", I ask.

"Yes." I start getting the sense there's more to the story. "Nelson Advertising has a great reputation. I've already spoken with Mr. Nelson who's eager to help. He's going to spend the weekend deciding who should handle the account."

"I don't want it.", I state point blank. "Donovan only wanted me to do his advertising because he wanted to sleep with me. If I were chosen for Rawlings Motors, it could look like I got it only because I'm dating you. I want to get work based on my experience and what I have to bring to the table."

"I understand and respect that which is why I went ahead and told Mr. Nelson that I'm dating you." I take the last bite of my breakfast and push my plate aside. "I wanted to go ahead and inform him in case he was leaning towards giving you the job and so there would be no conflict of interest." A small part of me is upset that my personal life was brought up in my work life, but I also get why Christian told Mr. Nelson.

"I hope you can help turn the dealership around, but I'm kind of shocked that you'd want to get into the auto business."

"I like investing in different projects.", he shrugs although I'm not entirely convinced. "I already wanted to help, but my decision was even more concrete when I learned more about Mr. Rawlings. He lost his eighteen year old son to a drunk driver. Afterwards, he stopped caring about work. He's now realized his son would want him to continue making Rawlings Motors a great place."

"That's terrible about his son. I can't even imagine the pain he felt from the loss.", I say softly as the waitress refills Christian's coffee. The smile she gives him doesn't escape me. That smile doesn't stay when she pours me coffee in my cup.

"Do you need anything else?", she asks Christian.

"No thanks.", he answers. She smiles once again at him before sauntering over to another table.

"It's a good thing I didn't want anything else.", I sigh. "I can't believe she was able to pour the coffee since she had her eyes glued to you."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course not." I look towards the front of the restaurant where a tv is playing. I almost vomit in my mouth at the image I see on the screen, Samual Donovan. He's bearing that cocky grin in a commercial for his car dealership. "Ugh. I'm going to be sick."

"Don't worry about him.", Christian mumbles. "It's being handled."

"What's being handled?"

"Maybe we should finish this conversation somewhere else." Not wanting to cause a scene, I nod.

* * *

"Kate's not home so we can talk in here.", I say when we step inside my living room. We settle on the sofa, and Christian wraps his arm around my shoulder. His close proximity is making it difficult to remember what we were going to talk about.

"I assume she's coming with Elliot tonight." The Bellevue Botanical Society's annual fundraiser is being held tonight, and I'm going with Christian. It'll be our first event as an official couple.

"Yeah." I shift my body, making him drop his arm. "Tell me what you meat when you said not to worry about Donovan and that it's being handled." He rolls his head back on his shoulders.

"The initial reason for buying Rawlings Motors was because I wanted to use it as a way to destroy Samual Donovan. I wanted and still want the fucker to pay for what you did to you." I shake my head in disbelief.

"I agree that Samual Donovan is a fucker, but I want to forget about him and move forward. Your little plan is going to make that difficult. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who'll sit back and watch someone run his business into the ground."

"I don't expect him to be nice and accepting of it", Christian scoffs. "I want him to suffer."

"I want him to leave me alone, but if he finds out about my relationship with you..." The prospect of having Donovan come after me or Christian is upsetting. I attempt to look away to hide my tears, but Christian gently places his hand on the side of my face. "Maybe you can forget about your plan."

"It's already in motion.", he whispers. "You're afraid of him coming after you."

"And you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't just like nothing will happen to you. Ana, I'm going to make sure you're safe. You have my word." I can hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his eyes. His strong feelings for me are also evident.

"You really like me, huh?", I ask.

"I do."

"I really like you too."

* * *

 **C POV**

"Don't be nervous.", I tell Ana when we arrive at Bellevue Botanica Garden. I thank Taylor who drove us here, and then I place my hand in Ana's as we walk towards the entrance. "You're the most beautiful person here."

"We haven't even gone inside yet so how can you know that?"

"I just do." Ana's wearing a floor length black evening gown that has lace at the upper top of the front as well as an open back. Her hair is pulled up into a bun. Whether she's wearing it up or down, she always looks amazing. I, myself, am wearing a black tux.

"Thank you. You look good too.", she smiles.

An attendant opens the door for us, and we step inside the building's visitor center which is already full of people. The lighting is dim while soft violin music plays. We follow the crowd through the main room and outside to the rock garden. Small lights shine along the walking path, allowing us to see the small wildflowers.

"I see my parents." I guide Ana over to where my mom and dad are standing. They're deep in conversation and don't notice Ana and I until I clear my throat.

"Christian, Ana, I'm so glad you're here.", my mom says. She hugs me and then Ana. "The two of you look great."

"Thank you.", Ana replies. "Speaking of looking great, the garden looks incredible."

"I've been telling her that ever since we got here.", my dad laughs. "Grace put a lot of time into making this night memorable."

"It shows, Mom.", I say. My mom grins although I feel like it's more because Ana's here with me.

"I'm not going to be one of those moms who embarrass their kids, but I've got to say it's nice seeing the two of you together." Luckily Elliot and Kate's arrival stops my mom from saying anything else about Ana and I. "Ah, my other son has arrived with his beautiful date."

"Good evening all.", Elliot says as he holds Kate's hand. My brother's never been one to shy away from the dating scene, but I see something different when he's with Kate. I see that he's really serious about her. "Mom, Dad, I'd like for you to meet Kate Kavanagh, my girlfriend." My mom practically jumps out of her heels with excitement.

"It's nice to meet you.", my dad tells Kate.

"Very nice.", my mom adds. "Carrick, both of our sons have girlfriends. This is a day we need to mark on the calender. Now if only we can get Mia to find her prince charming."

"Good luck with that.", I snort. "Mia's too picky, and the guy has to go through an extensive interview process by two of the toughest guys around."

"Us.", Elliot laughs, motioning between the two of us. "Where is our darling sister?"

"She's here somewhere.", my dad answers. He looks around the garden. "She was talking to a young man but is now heading towards us." Mia smiles and waves at various people before joining us.

"Hi.", she says with her bubbly personality shining brightly.

"Who was the young man dad saw you talking to?", Elliot asks. Mia cranes her neck at the direction she came from.

"That's just Nathaniel. We went to high school together." She narrows her eyes at Elliot. "And no, I'm not dating him so don't start with the questioning."

"I've got other guests to greet, but I want all of you to have a great time. The other gardens are open and just as stunning as this one.", my mom says before she and my dad leave us.

"I'm going to take Mom's advice and look around some more. Ciao." My sister bounces away as Elliot kisses Kate.

"Elliot, we're in public.", she giggles.

"Your point is?", he smirks. "Fine. I'll behave or try to at least. Let's go and see what kind of appetizers are passed around." He pulls her towards a waiter holding a tray.

"Then there were two.", Ana says. I was worried earlier in the day when I told her about my plan for Donovan. Even though she was upset and scared, she seems to be ok now.

"Yes there were.", I nod and wink. "We should probably go and explore the rest of the place. I'd also like for everyone to see how stunning my girlfriend is."

"Is it weird for you being here tonight with me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's the first time people are seeing us as a couple.", she replies.

"The answer is no. It's not weird at all. If anything, it's nice." I glance ahead and see Richard and Elena Lincoln who are standing in front of Ana and I before I can steer us away.

"Christian, hello.", Richard says.

"Hello.", I reply.

"Richard and Elena Lincoln, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." Ana's eyes sparkle at the word girlfriend.

"Ah, Anastasia, it's nice to meet you.", Richard tells Ana. I've never had an issue with him, but Elena is another story. She's always acted like she's better than anyone and often walks around with her nose in the air.

"It's nice to meet you too, and please call me Ana.", Ana replies.

"Ana, Grace mentioned Christian was seeing someone. It really is nice to meet that someone.", Elena says with a fake smile. She turns back to me. "Christian, Leila's around here somewhere. I do hope you say hello to her."

"We'll be sure to.", Ana answers for me, getting a disapproving glare from Elena. "Christian, why don't we get something to drink?" Ana sets her hand on my elbow as we walk away from the Lincolns. "I don't think Elena likes me."

"She doesn't know you.", I say.

"True, but she's Leila's mother, and Leila still has feelings for you which means Elena is naturally going to dislike me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it."

* * *

 **A POV**

"Are you having a nice time?", Christian asks while I'm drinking the last of my champagne.

"I'm having a wonderful time." I stand from the chair I've been occupying. "I'm going to go to the ladies room." Christian starts to stand. "I'm a big girl and don't have to have you hold my hand." He leans in closer to me.

"Baby, I'd like to do more than hold your hand in the ladies room." My legs almost turn to jello.

"Noted." I manage to compose myself and go in the search of the ladies. I end up lost, and when I turn around, I accidentally bump into a tall, brown haired guy. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You seem lost. Can I help?" I don't answer. "I assure you I'm not going to try anything." He sounds ok. Plus there are too many witnesses around.

"I was just looking for the ladies room.", I shrug.

"Go straight ahead and take a right."

"Thanks." I follow his directions and sure enough end up at the ladies room. The room is empty when I close the stall door behind me.

Once I'm finished, I step out of the stall and wash my hands. I'm applying another layer of lipstick when the door opens. Leila saunters in and goes to one of the other sinks. Her mother said she was here, yet this is the first time I've seen her.

"Ana, my mother said you were here with Christian."

"Yes." I go back to my makeup, feeling her eyes burning through me.

"He's going to get bored with you. You know that right?", she asks. "Right now Christian sees you almost like a new toy. It's new and interesting, but that won't last. He'll soon get tired and want something else." I place my lipstick back into my purse and turn to face her. "I'm only trying to help you."

"How kind of you.", I mutter, rolling my eyes. "I know you and Christian once had a thing which he ended. I also know you still want him."

"Yes, I do, and I'm going to eventually get him back because we belong together. He'll get whatever it is out of his system, and he'll come back to me."

"Does he know this?" She laughs in response.

"Deep down he does. I wouldn't doubt that he pictures me when he fucks you." I'm doing my best not to let her get to me. She cocks her head. "Wait a second. You haven't had sex?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh my.", she says. "Darling, he's definitely going to get tired of you."

"Has it occured to you that Christian sees what he and I have as something real and full of possibilties? You just can't stand that he wanted an actual relationship with me and not you." She glares at me as I go to the door. "Enjoy your evening."

* * *

"I was wondering if you had fallen in.", Christian chuckles when I return.

"No. I would've been back sooner, but I had a small encounter in the ladies room with Leila. She's apparently finished acting nice and is now showing her claws." He rubs the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry. I'll have a word with her and let her know that she needs to stop."

"It's ok.", I murmur. The good mood I was in has diminished thanks to Leila. In the corner of my eye I see Christian sighing.

"It's clearly not ok.", he says, standing and holding his hand out. "Let's go somewhere so we can talk." I take his hand and let him lead us to the back corner of the rock garden.

"Does it bother you that we haven't slept together yet?"

"Is that what this is about? What exactly did Leila say?", he asks, gritting his teeth.

"That you'd get tired of me since we aren't sleeping together. She also said you'd eventually going back to her."

"She's out of her damn mind. Ana, I'm going to be honest by telling you that I want to explore every inch of your beautiful body. I've wanted that from the moment I first saw you. However, I'm ok with us taking things slow."

* * *

We talk some more and then find our way back to our table. I see Leila standing several feet away from us. She halfway smiles but refrains from walking over which is smart considering how both Christian and I are feeling. The guy who told me where to find the restroom walks by us.

"Did you find the ladies room ok?", he asks me.

"I did. Thank you again for your help." The guy looks at Christian briefly. "I couldn't find the ladies room until he told me where to go."

"Sawyer, thank you for helping my girlfriend.", Christian says to the guy. I look back and forth between them.

"You know each other?"

"Yes.", Christian answers with a clear of the throat. "I wasn't planning on introducing you to him until later tonight or tomorrow, but since you've already met, I might as well get it over with. Luke Sawyer's family has been friends with mine for several years. He's a nice guy who I trust with my life. I trust him so much that I hired him a few months ago to be part of my security team. He's now been promoted."

"As what?", I ask.

"Your security."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"My security?", I scoff, glaring at Christian and then Luke Sawyer who's apparently my security guard.

"I felt it was best that you had someone watching you.", Christian replies.

"So you've been working as my security tonight?", I ask Sawyer.

"No. My grandmother was on the Botanical Society's board for many years before she passed away, and my parents and I have continued to attend the annual fundraiser. I'm here tonight on a personal level.", Sawyer answers while sitting down in a vacant chair at our table.

"He's telling the truth.", Christian adds. "His parents are seated over there." He nods towards the left side of the garden where a couple in their fifties is seated. The woman looks up and waves in our direction. "As I said, I wasn't planning on introducing you until later tonight or tomorrow."

"I don't want someone watching my every move.", I counter before taking a drink of my champagne.

"I assure you that I won't be a hinderance to your daily life.", Sawyer tells me. "You won't know I'm even there." I set my glass down and shake my head. "Maybe it would be best if I were to let the two of you continue this discussion. I'm going to head over to my parents."

"I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll go over the details.", Christian says. Sawyer smiles at me and then scurries away. "Ana, I didn't expect you to initially be ok with having security."

"And yet you went ahead and hired someone?", I snap.

"Technically he was already working for me.", he smirks, but I'm not letting him off the hook. "I'm a very public figure who conducts many big deals. Those deals don't always make people happy. While I've never had someone actually try something, I refuse to take chances, and that's why I have my security detail."

"I guess I've been too caught up in the bliss of our new relationship that I was blind to the fact that your life is so high profile."

"It comes with the territory. Unfortunately, you dating me is also going to be high profile. People aren't used to seeing me with a girlfriend so the tabloids are undoubtedly going to be after us." I rub my eyes and imagine what it's going to be like out in the public eye. "Ana?"

"I'm ok.", I murmur even though I'm not ok. All of the events of tonight are catching up with me and giving me a headache. "I've just got a headache." Closing my eyes, I feel his hand on mine.

"How about I take you home?"

"I don't want you to leave on account of me."

"It's fine. The event doesn't have much longer to go."

* * *

After saying goodbye to the Greys, Taylor drives Christian and me back to my apartment. I rest my head on the back of the seat while Christian holds my hand. A steady rain begins falling as we draw closer to my building.

"I didn't think an umbrella would match my dress.", I sigh when we arrive at the building. Taylor reaches beside him and holds up an umbrella which he hands to Christian. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.", Taylor replies. Christian gets out first and opens the umbrella before hovering over me as I get out of the car. We make a run for the door and into the building. We get to my door, and I open it. I wave Christian inside, but he's reluctant.

"I should probably not go inside so you can get some rest and relief from your headache, yet I also feel like we should go ahead and talk about the major issue that was brought up earlier." He debates for a few seconds and then pads inside. "You had a sort of freaked out look on your face when I was talking about us being in the public eye." I slip off my heels and go into the kitchen for some aspirin and water. Returning to the living room, I sit down on the sofa while he sits in the chair next to me. "Ana, does that make you have doubts about us?"

"No. I want to be with you. I know it's going to be different from many relationships. People are going to be watching our every move, but that doesn't mean I don't want to date you."

"Good. Are you now ok with having Sawyer as your security?", he asks with hopeful eyes.

"Does Samual Donovan play a part in you wanting me to have security?" I swallow my aspirin and wait for his answer.

"The plan was already in motion for you to have security although Samual Donovan does validate my reason. I need to know you're safe at all times."

"I wish you had told me about beforehand instead of me finding out the way I did. Communication and trust are important."

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I should've discussed it with you. Are we ok?"

"We're ok." He smiles and gets to his feet. "You're leaving?"

"It's getting late, and you really do need some rest."

"You don't have to go yet. You want to know one of my favorite things to do when it's raining? Watch movies. I can make some popcorn while you pick out a movie."

"I could use some more Ana time.", he laughs. "I'll text Taylor and let him know that I'm going to stay a while longer. What movie do you want to watch?"

"I'm leaving it up to you."

* * *

"I should get a marker and draw on his face.", I hear. I slowly open my eyes and see Elliot and Kate standing by the sofa. Cuddled up behind me on the sofa is Christian who's sound asleep. Before we started watching The Goonies, I suggested that Christian text Taylor that he was going to stay at my place since we were going to watch both The Goonies and Gremlins. The plan was for Christian to sleep on the sofa while I slept in my bed, but both of us fell asleep sometime during the latter part of The Goonies.

"Busted.", Kate murmurs. "Morning." I glance at the clock on the tv and see that it's seven. Christian begins stirring next to me.

"What's going on?", he asks with his eyes barely open.

"Nothing's going on.", Elliot replies as he points to the blanket covering Christian and me. "Or is it?" Christian and I raise up.

"We fell alseep The Goonies. I should be asking the two of you the same since you're showing up at seven in the morning."

"We might've been doing the same as you guys.", Kate shrugs. "Elliot and I could've also fallen asleep watching a movie." I raise a brow. "We didn't, but we could've." An awkward silence falls over the room until Kate finally speaks. "Elliot, I've been meaning to flip my mattress over but haven't since it's a difficult task. Do you think you might help me?"

"I would love nothing more than to flip your mattress.", Elliot answers. The two of them race off to Kate's room.

"I can't believe we fell asleep like that.", I sigh. I stretch my arms and yawn. "I just realized that I'm still wearing my dress."

"I'm still in my tux, minus the tie.', Christian counters.

"Yes, but you still look pretty damn good." I feel a blush creep across my face while he smirks.

"Baby, you look so fucking hot." I swat at him and roll my eyes. "It's true. My parents usually do Sunday brunch, but they cancelled this week due to the anticipation of everyone being tired from last night. With the exception of meeting with Sawyer, I've got the entire day clear."

"When will Sawyer be starting his job of guarding me?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow since it's the first of the week. Ana, I promise he'll stay out of your way."

"I'm going to trust you on that. Back to you having the day clear. Were you telling me that as a hint?", I tease.

"You know I was. Do you have plans?", he asks.

"I do." My answer deflates the smile on his face. "I'm spending time with my boyfriend." His smile reemerges.

* * *

 **C POV**

"I'm glad the rain cleared up.", Ana says. I settle my hand on the small of her back as we arrive at the Fremont Sunday Market, a street market Ana suggested we go to.

"Me too. There appears to be a lot of going on here."

"You have no idea. This place has everything. It has crafts, antiques, fresh fruits and vegetable. You name it, and it has it. There's also all kinds of foods throughout. I can't believe you've never been here."

"My parents usually do the Sunday brunch, and afterwards I normally go home and do some work.", I say.

"Would you rather be doing work today?", she asks.

"No way." We come upon a tent where an older man is selling items. Ana picks up a pair of earrings that are in the shape of hearts.

"Those will look great on you.", the man tells her. She turns to me.

"He's right. We'll take them."

"Five dollars." I give him ten dollars before Ana can get her money out.

"I was going to buy those myself.", she says when we walk away.

"Can't a guy buy his girlfriend something?", I tease. Our next stop is an art display. We browse the prints for a bit until I find one that interests me. It's a black and white print of The Three Stooges. "This is cool." Just as I did with her, Ana grabs the print from me. "Ana, what are you doing?"

"I'm buying this." She walks over to the woman who's in charge of the display. "I'll take this."

"I see someone's a fan of The Three Stooges.", the woman laughs. "My dad used to say their comedy could cure any kind of bad day. That'll be fifteen dollars." Ana pays and links her arm with mine to lead us further on our exploring.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to buy that for me.", I say.

"Can't a girl buy her boyfriend something?", she giggles, turning my words against me. She continues giggling, and I can no longer fight the urge to kiss her. I pull her into me and kiss her tenderly, not caring that we're not alone. "That was some thank you."

"It was also a thank you for last night. I enjoyed falling asleep and waking up with you in my arms.." Last night was the first night I've ever fallen asleep with a woman. In the past, it's always been nothing more than sex. However, I felt a sense of euphoria snuggled up to Ana.

"I liked it too." Her eyes land on something behind me. "I see cotton candy!" She sprints off as I try to keep up with her. "Since we're still learning things about each other, you should know that I love cotton candy. It's one of my favorites." I buy her a large stick of the sweet treat, and she immediately pulls off a piece. "Have some." I'm about to pull some off when she puts a little on her fingers, holding it out for me. I take my time and bite it off. I swear I hear a moan from her. "Good?"

"Very.", I grin.

"Leave me alone!", a woman screams nearby. Ana and I along with others quickly turn our heads to one of the exits. A young guy is pulling a woman by her arm. "I said we're finished!"

"We're not finished until I say we're finished!", he yells. Another woman runs over to the couple and tries to pry the guy's hand off the first woman's.

"Jake, leave her alone!", the second woman screams. "Lisa doesn't want to be with you."

"Cassie, that's not for you to decide so why don't you take you ass somewhere else!" Seeing that things aren't getting better, I rush over to try and help. He spots me and shakes his head.

"The lady said to let her go, and I suggest you do it.", I tell the guy who I now know is named Jake.

"And who's going to stop me?", he scoffs.

"I will if I have to.", I snarl, trying my best to not punch the bastard.

"Me too.", Ana says from beside me.

"Some guy you are if you have to have your woman helping you.", Jake laughs. More people are now standing beside and behind me. He lets Lisa go and holds up his hands. "You know? You can go. I've got no use for a whore like you." He stomps through the exit.

"Thank you so much.", Lisa tells me and the others. Everyone but Ana and I disperse.

"Thanks.", her friend adds. "Jake's a loser who I hope doesn't come around again."

"I don't know the situation entirely, but I do know that no man should talk to a woman like that nor should he ever lay a hand on her." Lisa slowly nods her head.

"I hope you don't go back to him.", Ana tells her.

"I won't.", Lisa replies as Cassie puts her arm around her.

"How about we go and get you some food?", Cassie asks.

"I'd like that. Thank you all again." The two women walk away.

"That poor things.", Ana murmurs.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, what we saw might not be anything compared to what goes on behind closed doors." The tone of my voice must make Ana suspicious because she starts looking at me with quizzical eyes. My good mood is now gone. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, pretending to read something. "Damn. I was supposed to call a client and forgot all about it."

"Do you want to find a private place to make the call?"

"Uh..I've got to some paperwork that I need to read to the client, but it's back at my place." Lying to Ana is the worst, but I need some time to myself.

"Ok.", she says. "I guess you just take me home then."

"I'm sorry for cutting our day short."

* * *

"Sir, are you ok?", Taylor asks as I pick up the bottle of wine and refill it.

"I'm fine." I'm lying through my teeth. "You can go ahead and call it a day if you'd like. I plan on staying home the rest of the night." Being home alone is what I deserve after lying to Ana earlier. She said she was ok with me taking her home early, but I could see a hint of hurt on her face.

"Have a good evening."

"You too.", I say. Taylor pads out of the living room as I decide I've had enough to drink. I stand and grab the bottle. The sound of approaching footsteps stops me before I get to the kitchen. I figure Taylor forgot something, but it's Ana that I see. "Ana. What are you doing here?"

"Taylor saw me and let me in. I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but I needed answers. We were having a good time today, and then that incident happened. It was terrible, yet your attitude changed completely afterwards. I thought I was ok with letting you take me home early, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wasn't ok."

"I'm sorry about today. I really wanted to spend the entire day with you, but I needed to make that call." _More lying._

"Bullshit.", she sneers. "There wasn't a call. You made it up. I've suspected you've been holding things back from me, and I've been ok with you not telling me. That doesn't mean you have to make up lies." She yanks the wine bottle from my hand and takes a drink straight from the bottle. "I've said what I needed to say. Have you got anything you want to add?" I want to open up to her. _Then do it!_ When I don't respond, she shoves the bottle back into my hand. "Fine." She turns on her heels and starts walking away.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to tell that my birth father was an abusive drunk? He might've hit me a few times, but he saved the brunt of his anger for my birth mother." My anger for him spills out into my voice as Ana gasps and turns around. "He'd beat her for no reason."

"Christian.", Ana whispers. "I'm so sorry."

"You wanted to know what I've been holding back from you. Well, now you know.", I shrug. "Actually, you don't know all of it. You see one night he came home and wasted as usual, and as usual he started in on my mom. He ended up pushing her down the stairs. The fall caused her to break her neck and die. The fucking coward took off in his truck and ended up crashing. He died on the spot." Ana's eyes well with tears. "I was adopted by Carrick and Grace who've been amazing, but that darkness is still there. I detest anyone who's violent against women." I set the wine bottle down and sit down on the sofa while Ana eases next to me. "Today was going great until I saw that guy being an aggressive. Even when it was over, I found it difficult to have a good time."

"That's understandable." Ana rests her hand on mine.

"I made up the lie about having a phone call because I didn't want to subject you any further to my bad mood."

"I wouldn't have minded.", she says. "I'm sorry for pushing you into telling me."

"Don't apologize. I've been wanting to tell you, but I haven't been able to do it. You gave me the push I needed. I want you to know me, all of me. I want you to know the good and the bad." A tear falls onto my hand, but it's mine, not Ana's. She raises my hand up and kisses it, making the tear disappear. "Ana, I'm falling so hard for you." The lack of expression on her face makes me wonder if I've gone too far.

"I guess we can catch each other because I'm falling hard for you too.", she smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"I'm sorry I'm late.", Julia sighs. She plops down in her chair at our table in 206 Burger Company. "Mr. Nelson pulled me aside and told me that he's chosen me to handle the account for Rawlings Motors. They've had some trouble and were recently sold, but both the former and new owners feel new advertising will help." I pick up a menu and prepare to tell her what I know about the Rawlings Motors account.

"I haven't met the former owner, but I know the new owner. You do too." Kate stops looking at her menu and raises a brow as does Julia. "It's Christian. He saw it as a good investment." I'm going to refrain from telling that it's also part of his plan to ruin Samual Donovan, a plan that still has me on edge. "But he said he's going to remain behind the scenes while Tom Rawlings, the former owner, handles the day to day operations."

"Not that I don't want the account, but did Christian mention you handling it?"

"I told him I didn't want it. I felt it would be a conflict of interest.", I shrug.

"That's understandable.", Kate says as the waitress comes over and takes our orders.

Once our orders are placed, and the waitress has walked away, I notice Julia's eyes zoned in on the guy seated two tables from us. It's Luke Sawyer who's on his first day as my security. Kate met him this morning when he arrived at the apartment, but Julia's yet to meet him.

"Check out the hot guy.", Julia whispers. Kate turns around and giggles. "What's so funny?"

"That hot guy is Ana's new security.", Kate answers. Julia's mouth drops open.

"His name is Luke Sawyer, and Christian assigned him to be my security.", I tell her as our food arrives. "It hasn't been bad so far. He followed me to work in his own vehicle, and he's been downstairs in the lobby. You probably would've seen him earlier if I had gotten to work on time this morning." My Monday got off to a bad start by me waking up late which led to me getting to work late.

"I feel like I'm partially to blame.", Kate sighs, pouring ketchup over her fries. "If I had stayed home last night, I would've been there to wake you up." Kate came home long enough last night to get clothes for today before heading to spend the night at Elliot's.

"Isn't it Ana who usually has to wake you up?", Julia teases.

"Most of the time, but if I'm motivated, I can do it."

"Kate, I don't want you to feel bad for not being home.", I say.

"Yes, Kate. Don't feel bad for doing naughty things with Elliot.", Julia laughs. She tears a piece of her bun off and sighs. "It wasn't long ago the three of us were single, and now you two have boyfriends. What have I got? A vibrator that's been used way too many times." She grabs her phone and types something. "I made a note to pick up some batteries after work." Picking up a fry, she once again sets her sights on Sawyer. "Hmm."

"Don't even go there. You dating my security would be complicated." She ignores me and calls Sawyer to the table. He furrows a brow and slowly walks over. "Hi. I'm Julia, one of Ana's best friends. You're Ana's security?"

"Yes. I'm Luke Sawyer.", he nods while towering over Julia's chair.

"Since you're going to be around Ana, you're going to be around her friends as well. That means we should get to know each other better." Her eyes travel up and down his body. "You must work out a lot."

"I try to keep in shape."

"Julia, I think interrogation time is over.", I mutter. She dismisses me with a wave of her hand.

"Are you single?", she asks.

"No." He doesn't skip a beat in answering. "I'm seeing someone." Julia slouches in her chair and takes a large bite of her burger while Sawyer goes back to his seat.

* * *

Back at the office, I call Christian before heading back to my cubicle. His revelation about his life before being adopted was heartwrenching to hear, yet I'm glad he let me into that part of his life. It's one more way of us becoming closer. Another milestone for us is happening tonight when we go to my parents' for dinner. When my mom called last night and asked me to dinner, I asked if it would be ok for me to bring Christian who I've told about in calls and texts. Needless to say, she and my dad are eager to meet him.

"Hey.", Christian answers.

"Hi. I just got back from lunch and wanted to call you before I head back to my desk. How's your day so far?"

"It's been ok, but it's even better now that I'm talking to you. How has it been having Sawyer around?"

"Not bad at all. You were right when you said he wouldn't be in the way.", I say as I stand by the elevator.

"I told you." I can't see his face, but I bet he's smirking. "What time are we supposed to be at your parents'?", he asks.

"Six. I can see if the time can be changed if you're not sure you'll be able to leave work in time."

"Six is fine. I've got to admit I'm nervous about meeting your parents. I really want them to loke me."

"And they will. I've got to get back to work, but I'll call you when I get off."

"Ok.", he says.

* * *

 **C POV**

"I realize you're leaving, but here are the files you requested earlier. Accounting just now sent them back.", Andrea, my assistant, says. I take the files from her and place them in the top left drawer of my desk.

"I'll go over them tomorrow. Is there anything else I need to be aware of before I leave?", I ask.

"Elena Lincoln is here and asking to see you." I'm not sure why Elena's here, but it's probably not going to be good. "Would you like me to tell her you're unavailable?"

"No. Go ahead and show her in." Andrea nods and leaves the office. Seconds later Elena saunters in with her heels clicking against the tile of the floor. "Elena, I was on my way out when you showed up so I only have a few minutes." She ignores me and sits down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Have you got plans with that Ana girl?" The snideness in her question is clear.

"If you're asking whether I have plans with my girlfriend Ana, the answer is yes." I stand and grab my briefcase. "I really do have to go."

"I won't keep you much longer, but I felt like I should tell you how your girlfriend treated Leila at the event Saturday night. She cornered Leila in the ladies room and lashed out at her. Leila told me about Saturday night once the fundraiser was over." I can't help but laugh at her accusation.

"I was told by Ana it was the other way around. Leila basically told Ana that she was the one for me not Ana. She then went on to say that I'll eventually get back with her. Ana only lashed out because she was provoked first."

"You've known Leila longer, yet you're going to take the word of some girl you barely know?", Elena scoffs. "I can't believe it." I'm trying to keep my voice steady and not lose my cool, but every word she's saying is making it more difficult.

"Believe it. Time wise, I may not have known Ana as long as Leila, but I feel as though I've known Ana much longer. She's not the type of person who goes off on someone for no reason."

"Would you listen to yourself. You sound like some sort of lovesick puppy. Ana's only going to drag you down. She's already damaged your friendship with Leila so who knows what's next."

"Leila's the one who damaged our friendship.", I hiss, no longer holding back. "Your daughter continues to believe she and I are going to be together despite me telling her it's not going to happen. Did she think having you come here today would somehow help her cause?"

"She doesn't know I'm here.", Elena snaps. "I'm a mother who doesn't like seeing her daughter upset, and that's just what she was when your little mousy girlfriend verbally attacked her. I came close to going over to your place immediately after Leila told me, but I thought I'd calm down."

"I'm guessing you haven't." Her scowl deepens. "Elena, I feel this conversation is a waste of my time, and I could be using that time in a better way." I walk past her chair and to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to get going." She slowly stands and walks to the door.

"Don't say you weren't warned when things go south with your relationship." She flips her hair over her shoulders and stomps out of my office.

I glance at my watch and see that it's already five. I need to hurry and get home to change before picking Ana up for dinner at her parents'. Ana told me her parents would like me, and I hope more than anything she's right.

* * *

"Christian, come on.", Ana sighs. She's a few feet away from me on the walkway of her parents' house. I tighten my hands around the vase of yellow roses in my left hand and the bottle of Pinot Grigio in my right hand. "Let me take one of those from you." She attempts to take the wine but stops when the front door opens. A brown haired woman with blue eyes like Ana's stands before us with a smile. "Mom, hi."

"Hi sweetheart.", Ana's mother says. She hugs Ana and then turns to me. "You must be Christian."

"Yes, ma'am. Christian Grey. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Steele.", I say as I hand her the wine and roses.

"Thank you so much, and call me Carla. Come on in." She steps aside. Ana and I step inside the living room which has a modest yet comfortable feeling about it. Photos line the walls, and I'm instantly intriqued by one of a young girl with pigtails. The girl is grinning at the camera while holding a trophy in her hand.

"That's Ana when she won the middle school spelling bee."

"Impressive.", I tell Ana.

"Thanks. I was in the fifth grade and managed to beat kids from higher grades. Mom, where's Dad?", Ana asks as she holds my hand and pulls me down on the sofa with her.

"He's in the kitchen where he's been working on the brisket.", Carla replies. "I told him I was going to cook brisket tonight, and he insisted that he cook it. I already had the other dishes to cook so I didn't argue. I'm going to set these lovely roses on the coffee table and take the wine into the dining room. We'll enjoy it with our dinner. I'm also going to check on Ray. You two relax." She pads out of the living room while Ana and I stay seated on the sofa.

"Your mom is very nice."

"She is, and so is my dad." She moves closer to me, inching her lips towards mine.

"Ana, I'm not sure kissing me is the best idea right now." She pulls away from me and crinkles her nose. "I want to kiss you so much, but I don't want your parents to walk in and catch us."

"It was only going to be a kiss. It wasn't like we were going to have sex right here.", she giggles. My brain stops functioning, and I lunge at her, covering her lips with mine. She grabs hold of my shirt and pulls me closer. I'm two seconds away from pushing her on her back when someone clears their voice. Ana and I quickly untangle as I see Carla and who I assume is Ana's dad standing in the living room doorway.

"It seems you took my advice and relaxed.", Carla laughs. The man folds his arms and narrows his eyes on me.

"Um...we were just...", I stammer.

"It was clear what you were doing.", Ana's dad murmurs. Slowly, a smile forms. "I'm Ray Steele, Ana's dad." I stand and walk over to him.

"Mr. Steele, it's nice to meet you. I'm Christian Grey."

"Please call me Ray. Dinner is ready so why don't we go and have some delicious food while getting to know each other?" I nod and help Ana to her feet.

* * *

In the dining room, Ray sits down on one end of the large oak table while Carla takes a seat at the other end. Ana's on the left side of the table, and I'm on the right side. The room is flowing with the smells of the delicious food that's covering the table.

"All of this looks so good.", Ana says while placing some food on her plate.

"Christian, get all you want.", Carla tells me as I start preparing my plate. "When Ana told me your name, I recognized it from the newspaper. You not only own GEH, but you also contribue to various charities."

"I'm fortunate to be in a position that allows me to give back, and I try to do as much as I can."

"Very admirable.", Ray replies. He takes a sip of his wine.

"Ana said you have your own landscaping business."

"Sure do. I've always a love for working outside so when my time with the Navy Seals was over, I decided to do landscaping for business." I drop my fork at the mention of him being a Navy Seal. As if the man couldn't get more intimidating.

"You were a Navy Seal?", I ask as Ana snickers.

"Dad, stop messing with him.", Ana giggles.

"I'm just kidding.", Ray says. My blood pressure slowly goes back down.

* * *

"Do you think we should see if they need any help?", I ask Ray. We're sitting out on the pation following dinner while Ana and her mom clear the table.

"I'm sure they'll fine." He leans back in her chair and observes me. "Are you scared of me?"

"No.", I murmur. "Should I be?"

"Not at all. You seem like a good guy, one who judging from the way you were kissing my daughter really likes her.", he chuckles.

"I do. I like her very much. Not only is she beautiful, she's also smart and funny. She's not afraid to voice her opinion which I value. She brings out a side of me that I didn't know existed, and I like it. I promise you that I'm going to respect her and treat her well. I won't hurt her."

"Those are the words every father wants to hear. You do right by her, and you and I will be just fine."

* * *

"Tonight wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it?" Back at her apartment following dinner, she's laying on the opposite end of the sofa while her legs are sprawled in my lap.

"It wasn't. I gave your dad my word that I would be good to you." We've been doing well in the honesty department, and I want to continue that pattern by telling her about Elena's visit. I didn't tell her about it earlier because I didn't want it to put a damper on dinner at her parents. "I don't want to be a buzzkill, but Elena Lincoln came to my visit right before I left for the day. She was there to tell me how you had verbally attacked Leila the other night."

"I did no such thing!", Ana shouts as she sits up.

"I know you didn't, yet Elena was set on trying to make it seem like you did. She obviously shares her daughter's belief that you're bad for me. It's a crazy idea they need to get out of their fucking heads. You're anything but bad for me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"Mrs. Lewis, your boutique has been in your family for almost fifty years?"

"We're celebrating our fiftieth anniversary in a few weeks.", Victoria Lewis answers as we're sitting in the office of the Clothing Palette, the boutique she owns and which I'm doing the advertising campaign for. "My grandmother started it and passed it on to my mother who then passed it on to me. My daughter's only thirteen and can do whatever she wants when she gets older, but a part of me secretly hopes she'll continue the tradition."

"I think it's wonderful that you're keeping the legacy going.", I say as I jolt down some notes.

"Thanks. Fashion trends may have changed over the years, but we've always maintained that the customer comes first." She opens a folder and pulls out two photos. "This one photo of the boutique was taken when my grandmother first opened it, and the second one is was taken only a few weeks ago."

"Would it be ok if I borrowed them?"

"Of course. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do.", she says.

"I promise you that I'm going to give you my best."

After talking some more and making plans to meet again next week, we say goodbye. I leave the office and head to the front of the boutique where Sawyer's browsing a display of women's scarves. He jumps when he sees me.

"Sorry. My girlfriend loves scarves.", he stammers.

"Ah, so there is a girlfriend.", I nod. "I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth or only saying that to get Julia off your back."

"There is definitely a girlfriend." He picks out a scarf that has multiple shades of pink. "What do you think of this one?"

"I like it." Pleased with my response, he takes the scarf to the register as my phone rings. Christian. "Hi."

"Hey. I know this morning you said you might have some work to do tonight so I'm calling to see if that's happening.", Christian says.

"I do need to do some work on my new campaign, but it won't be an all night thing. You can come over, and we can have some takeout." Sawyer finishes paying, and we step out of the boutique while I await Christian's answer.

"Baby, that's fine with me. I'd like to see you any way I can." One way I'd like to see Christian is naked and either underneath or on top of me. Our makeout sessions are nice, yet I feel like I'm ready to take the next step although I'm not sure if he's on the same page. I hold up my index finger to indicate to Sawyer to give me a second. "Kate's spending the night at Elliot's again so we'll have the place to ourselves. I was wondering if you might want to stay the night."

"I'd like that a lot. I slept like a baby that night we fell asleep watching a movie." I take a deep breath and make sure Sawyer can't hear me.

"Well, here's the thing.", I murmur. "I was kind of thinking there might be more than sleeping going on."

"Ana, I meant it when I said I'm ok with us taking things slow. I don't want to rush into anything we're not ready for."

"What if I'm ready? What if I want to take that next step? I can say I'm one hundred and ten percent ready. Anyway, we can talk about it some more tonight."

* * *

"You're drawing both of these photos?", Christian asks as he points to the photos given to me by Victoria Lewis. We're sitting at the kitchen table where we've just finished devouring our Chinese food. I grabbed my sketchbook off the counter and started working a little.

"Yep. I'm going to incorporate the past photo in with the new one." Christian gets out of his chair and walks around to mine, standing behind to get a better look at the picture I'm working on. "I took some art classes in school and sometimes like to use them when I'm working on ads."

"Ana, that looks great." His closeness sends prickles down my spine. I set my pencil down and look over my shoulder at him. "I didn't mean to distract you."

"You weren't." I stand and kiss him, deepening the kiss with each passing second. "Christian, I'm ready.", I whisper against his lips. "And I'm not just saying that. I'm really, truly ready." I move to the doorway of the kitchen and then into the living room. He slowly walks into the room. I then grab his hand and pull him into my bedroom.

"Everything will change once we do this."

"I know, and I'm ready for that. Are you?" He answers by shutting the door and clamping his lips onto mine. Our mouths are hungry for each other as we stumble backwards.

He slowly raises my shirt over my head. His eyes darken further once he sees my black lace bra.

"You're so fucking beautiful.", he murmurs, kissing my breasts through the fabric of my the bra. My nipples are so hard they could cut glass. His hands go behind my back, unclasping the bra which falls to the floor. After sliding my panties down, he bends down and flicks his tongue against my clit. I grab hold of his hair and gasp at the pleasure coursing through my body. His tongue is relentless, yet I push him back.

"Time for you to lose the clothes." I lift his blue tee over his head and run my hands down his broad, chiseled chest. I then reach for the zipper of his jeans and ease them down. His desire for me is visibly sticking out from his boxers. Yanking the boxers down, he springs free. I wrap my hand around his shaft and start pumping him.

"I don't want to come this way." He guides me backwards to the bed. "Lie die." I follow his request and ease onto the bed. He stands at the end of the bed and stares down at me with hungry eyes. Gradually he climbs onto the mattress, pushing my legs apart. His lips tantalize my body, starting at the ankles and working upward to my inner thighs. He positions himself at my core. "Shit. We need a condom."

"Bingo.", I whisper as I reach into the top drawer of my nightstand. "I bought them in hopes of needing them tonight." He rips the foil off and rolls on the condom before settling back in place.

"Are you sure?", he asks.

"I'm sure." He smiles and crushes his lips onto mine as I feel him glide into me. The feeling is beyond what I imagined it would be. He slides out of me and then back in, going deeper. I encase my legs around him and grip his ass to take him as deep as possible. Our bodies are in sync with each thrust and each kiss.

"It feels so good.", he murmurs.

"It does.", I moan while my toes curl. "I'm going to come."

"Me too." He slams harder into me, and I shatter. His body trembles as he comes.

* * *

 **C POV**

Opening my eyes, I see Ana's sleeping form next to me. I gently brush a stray hair from her face and kiss the bridge of her nose, causing her to stir awake.

"Mmm. Morning.", she smiles.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?", I ask her.

"When I finally went to sleep." She bites her lip and shifts closer to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you awake."

"Don't be sorry. I enjoyed every single second of last night. What about you?" Like Ana, I didn't get much sleep last night, but also like her, I enjoyed every single second. We made love for the first time which led to the second and then the third time.

"Last night was fucking amazing." I kiss the corner of her mouth. "And early this morning too.", I smirk as Ana raises up in the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to get a shower and get ready for work." I try to pull her back down, but she's on her feet and in her robe in no time. "You should get up too."

"We could take the day off and spend it in bed.", I suggest.

"I can't. My boss might not like that I took the off just so I could spend it in bed with my boyfriend.", she murmurs while I finally place my feet on the floor.

"My boss wouln't have a problem with it.", I tease, pulling on my boxers. "I'm all about conserving water. It might be best if we shower together."

"You have a good point." She pads to the door and wiggles her finger for me to follow.

* * *

"I'd appreciate if you could have those projections to me by tomorrow.", I tell Mark Freeman, the head of of accounting, as we're walking into GEH following our lunch meeting. Inside the lobby, I see none other than Samual Donovan who stands from his chair the instant he sees me.

"I'll have them to you first thing in the morning.", Mark replies, noticing Donovan walking towards us. "Have a good day, sir." Mark gets on the elevator as Donovan is now standing before me.

"Mr. Grey."

"Mr. Donovan, hello. May I help you?", I ask.

"I realize I should've made an appointment, but I was hoping to speak with you. It won't take long.", he says.

"I've got some time. Follow me to my office." The benefit of meeting in my office is there won't be any witnesses in case I beat the shit out of him. We step onto the elevator and go to my floor with not a word being spoken. It's only when I open the door to my office that the silence is broken.

"Wow. So this what a billionaire CEO's office looks like.", he laughs as he stands in awe. _The fucker should be in awe._ "You've done well for yourself."

"All through hard work.", I counter to the asshole. I motion for him to have a seat while I settle behind my desk. "What exactly is it that you'd like to talk about?"

"I heard through the grapevine that Rawlings Motors is under new ownership. Imagine my surprise though to learn you're the new owner. I'm curious about why you'd want to own a car dealership."

"I'm always looking to expand my business opportunities, and I saw Rawlings Motors has a good way of doing so."

"I'll warn you that car sales are much like any other business. Things might be going great one day, yet the next things can take a nosedive."

"I'm aware of the risks.", I shrug. "I'm looking forward to bringing new life into Rawlings Motors and making it a top dealership."

"I always welcome new competition.", he smirks.

"You might rethink that when your sales go down, and Rawlings Motors' sales go up.", I laugh. He also laughs but probably because he thinks I'm joking.

"I love your mentality." He stands, and I follow suit. I've taken enough of your time, but I wish you good luck.", he says, extending his hand. I plaster a fake ass smile and shake the hand that I want to break. "Of course it seems you're already having a run of good fortune lately." I raise a brow at his comment. "I was bored yesterday so I went on the Seatte Nooz website." I'm aware of the site he's referring to although I typically ignore anything that comes from it.

"That site's basically ninety-five percent gossip."

"Yes, but some of it's true. I saw an article about you. It seems you've got a new lady in your life which the Nooz believes is a big thing. It mentioned you went with her to some fundraiser and have been spotted out and about in Seattle. They even had a photo of the two of you that was taken at the Fremont Sunday Market. You appeared to be very happy." Ana and I knew once we officially came out as a couple there would be photographers following us. "What was her name..." Donovan runs his index finger along his chin in contemplation. "Ava. Ada. I don't think either of those is her name."

The dickwad already knows her name but is toying with me.

"Ah. I remember it now. It's Ana."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"Ah. I remember it now. It's Ana." A sly grin crosses Samual's Donovan's face as I get right in front of him. "It's a lovely name."

"Stay away from her.", I hiss, trying my best not to throw his ass out the window. "I know all about what you tried with her."

"What I tried with her?", he scoffs. "I'm not sure what she told you, but I didn't try anything. Your girl was the one who wanted to hit the sheets with me, but I was determined to keep things professional. Now I'm second guessing my decision because her pussy must be made of gold and draped in diamonds if you're buying companies that are competitors against the guy that turned her down." All restraint in me evaporates, and I grab him by the collar.

"She didn't come on to you. I heard the recording." His eyes widen. "Yeah, that recording. I know all too well what a piece of shit you are. I could knock the taste out of your mouth right now, but I'm not going to because I'm fond of this suit and don't want to ruin it. Instead, I'm going to run your little business into the ground and make you regret the day you were born." I keep my grip on him and open the door. Outside my office is Taylor who replaces my hold with his own. "Taylor, take the trash out."

"Yes sir.", Taylor nods.

"This isn't over!", Donovan yells while being pulled away. Unfortunately he's right, yet I'm not going to let the bastard win.

Pissed off, I slam my door shut and go back to my desk. I try to sort through some files, but I find it difficult to concentrate. I need to tell Ana about Donovan's visit, and I know it's not going to be an easy talk. As if she's reading my mind, I hear my phone ringing with a call from her. I take a few deep breaths and answer.

"Hi.", I say, trying to get all the harshness out of my voice.

"Hey.", she says cheerfully. "I'm calling because Kate asked if I want to have a night out with her. I told her ok. That's fine, right?"

"Of course it's ok. You've got people in your life other than me, and I don't want to take away from that." I should go ahead and tell her about Donovan, but telling her would probably ruin her good mood which would then ruin her night. She might even want to bail on her night out with Kate, and I don't want that to happen.

"Great. Are you sitting at your desk?", she asks.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just thinking about how hot it would be if we were to go at it on your desk one day." I've got a damn tent in my pants. "We could take everything off first so nothing would get messed up."

"Baby, I wouldn't mind shoving things off the desk.", I laugh. "I hope you and Kate have a wonderful time."

"Thanks. I've got to go, but I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." The call ends, and I send a text to Sawyer, informing him that Ana's going out tonight and to keep an extra close eye on her.

* * *

"I was pleasantly surprised when you agreed to have dinner with us.", my mom says. I twirl a few strands of spaghetti around my fork and take a bite. She called before I left work and invited me and Ana over for dinner, and I agreed even though Ana's going out with Kate.

"Grace, no one can resist your homemade spaghetti sauce.", my dad grins from his end of the table. "I'm sure Elliot would've been here if he wasn't working, but they're trying to reach the set deadline for the house he's working on."

"All the rain we've been having hasn't been good.", I reply, glancing towards the window where I see the pool house where Mia lives. Not a single light appears to be on. "What's Mia doing tonight?"

"She and Becca are volunteering at the downtown soup kitchen.", my mom answers.

"That's great."

"Mia said she felt she could do more for the world so they're volunteering tonight. How's Ana?", my mom asks.

"Ana's good.", I reply before taking another bite of my food.

"I'm happy to hear that especially after the talk I had with Elena yesterday." I set my fork downa and sigh. "She was telling me how she went to your office to discuss Ana's verbal attack on Leila, and that only led to you going off on her."

"Apparently Elena is like her daughter in not recalling details accurately. I did get upset with Elena, but that was only after she told me Ana was no good for me. I wasn't going to stand there and listen to her bullshit. I'm sorry for my language, but I'm not sorry for anything I said to Elena."

"And you shouldn't be.", my dad tells me. "Elena should mind her own business."

"Which is what I told her.", my mom adds. "I explained that you're an adult and free to date whoever you want. I also told her that she needs to worry about her own life instead of others."

"I bet that didn't go over so well.", I murmur.

"Not really. Elena seemed to be wounded over the fact that I'm willing to let our friendship suffer over this. She's the one who's hurt our friendship when she stuck her nose where it didn't belong. However, it wasn't a genuine friendship. Elena's changed so much since we first met. She used to be one of those people who I could talk to and have a nice time with, but she's not the same person. She's vain and selfish."

"She never laughs at my jokes.", my dad mutters as my mom and I break out into laughter. "I'm a funny guy."

"Yes you are. Elena wouldn't know a sense of humor if it hit her on the side of the head."

"All I know is I'm not going to let Elena or Leila mess up my relationship with Ana." The same goes for Samul Donovan.

* * *

 **A POV**

"We needed this night.", Kate says as we sit at our table Taven Law. "I feel like I've been spending more time with Elliot than with you."

"Kate, it's fine. I've been spending a lot of time with Christian as well. Still, I'm glad we're having a night out with just us." I take a sip of my cocktail and look over my shoulder at Sawyer who's drinking his water while keeping an eye on our table. "Well, it's mostly just the two of us.", I laugh.

"Sawyer hasn't been too bad, right?"

"Nope. Christian assured me Sawyer wouldn't interfere with my life, and he hasn't."

"I thought Julia was going to jump him the other day, but finding out he has a girlfriend stopped her.", she says, grabbing a few cashews from the basket on our table. "He could've just told her that to get her off his back."

"The thought crossed my mind. I thought he might've said that because he didn't want to have a conflict of interest with him being my security, but I asked him whether he was telling the truth. He really has a girlfriend." Kate's phone chimes with a text, but she ignores it. "Just because we're having a night out doesn't mean you can't answer a text from Elliot." She smiles and glances at the screen.

"He was texting to let me know that he just left his job site and is going to grab a burger on his way home. Ana, I can't express enough how much I like him. He brings out the best in me."

"I've definitely seen that since he's been around."

"I've seen the same with you when it comes to Christian." I feel a warmth on my face. "Huh." Kate chews on her cashews while not moving her eyes off me. "Ana?"

"Yeah?" She wipes her hands on a napkin and leans closer.

"Did you and Christian have sex?", she asks as I glance down at the table. "You did." Leaning back in her chair, she folds her arms with a satisfied look on her face.

"We did, but I don't want the entire place to hear about it.", I say in the lowest voice possible considering there's music blaring around us.

"I won't push you for details...here. Later, we can talk about it. Don't worry thought because I'll make sure to tell you about my sexcapades with Elliot." I shake my head profusely. "Kidding. I'm not going to make you tell me. I've realized there are some things that should be kept private. I almost forgot to tell you that Ethan and Caroline are going to be in town next week. They want all of us to go out to dinner." Ethan is Kate's older brother who along with his wife Caroline are journalists for the New York Times.

"It's been a while since they've been here."

"It has. Works keeps both of them busy, but Ethan's thinking Caroline might be slowing down soon since they're trying for a baby. I'm aware it won't be an overnight thing, but I can't wait to be an aunt. I'm going to spoil that baby so much. Having them living so far away won't be easy, yet I'll make the most of all the time I get."

"Ethan and Caroline are going to be incredible parents, and you'll be a great aunt."

"Aunt Kate.", she sighs as a raven haired girl walks over to our table. Sawyer's on his feet and beside me in no time.

"You're her.", the girls says to me. "I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure."

"Do I know you?", I ask.

"Oh. No. I love going on the Seattle Nooz site and finding out the latest celeb happenings, and you were in an article with the one and only Christian Grey. The two of you are dating which is so exciting because the guy has never had an actual girlfriend. Supposedly he only did hookups, but the Nooz article said the two of you are hot and heavy.", she rambles. "I'm Jillian, by the way. Anyway, many women are probably upset that he's taken, but I for one am happy that he's found someone. I've never met the guy, but he seems like he's a nice guy who deserves to find love."

"He is indeed a nice guy."

"I'm going to let you get back to your night.", she says. She waves and walks away while I wonder about the article she mentioned. Kate, who's been sitting in silence, slides her phone across the table.

"I read your mind.", she shrugs. On the screen I see the article which states Christian's got a new lady in his life. It goes on to say the woman's name is Ana. A photo of us that was taken at the Fremont Sunday Market also appears.

"We knew photos would be taken and articles printed, but I didn't know it had already started." Kate picks the phone up and studies the article.

"That's a good picture of you and Christian."

"Why thank you.", I giggle.

* * *

"How was last night?", Christian asks as we're having the breakfast I brought to his place.

"It was really good.", I reply, taking a bite of my saugage and egg biscuit. "And how was dinner at your parents'?"

"The same. The only negative part of the evening was my mom telling me how Elena was upset for how I treated her the other day, but my parents know all too well how Elena Lincoln is."

"I will say she and her daughter are both relentless."

"They're not going to be relentless enough.", he murmurs.

"Oh I did have an interesting thing happen to me last night. This girl came up to our table and said she had seen me in a photo with you. It seems that website the Seattle Nooz did an article about you having a new girlfriend. The girl was really nice and said she was happy for you." Christian stops chewing midbite. "What?"

"I already knew about the article even though I didn't know about it until yesterday afternoon. Samual Donovan's the one who told me about it. He showed up at my office with the initial pretense of wishing me luck with Rawlings Motors which he found out I bought. Ana, I had all sorts of bad thoughts in my head, but I remained calm until he was almost out the door. That's when he decided to tell me about the article. He toyed with me by acting like he couldn't remember the name of my new girlfriend. The second he said your name I came unglued." I suddenly get chills and begin shivering. Christian gets out of his chair and picks me up, depositng me in his lap and wrapping me in the security of his arms. "I wanted you to have a nice evening with Kate, and that's why I held off on telling you."

"He was bound to find out sooner or later, but I'm still nervous about what he might do." He rubs small circles on my back.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise you that.", he tells me as Mia walks into the kitchen.

"Uh...maybe I should've called first.", she says as I ease out of Christian's lap.

"It's fine.", I say.

"I was on my way to volunteer at the soup kitchen and thought I'd stop by to say hi first."

"Mom said you and Becca were gone there last night.", Christian says. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Becca had to work so it's just going to be me today." Christian takes a drink of his coffee, only to spill some on his white tee shirt.

"Crap. I'm going to change, but I'll be right back.", he says. Once he's out of the room, Mia takes off off her black pea coat and lays it on the back of one of the chairs. Underneath she's wearing a long sleeve black shirt that's paired with a multi-pink scarf. The scarf immediately pops out at me. It looks exactly like the one Sawyer bought, but I'm sure that scarf has been purchased by lots of different people.

"Mia, I really like your scarf.", I tell her. She blushes at my compliment.

"It was a gift.", she replies softly while looking at the doorway. Her behavior is making me more suspicious.

"A gift?"

"From my boyfriend."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"Interesting", I mumur as Mia cocks her head. "Sawyer bought his girlfriend a scarf just like that one." The tiny gasp she releases along with the widening of her eyes confirms my suspicion.

"Please don't tell Christian.", she pleads softly. "We've been wanting to tell everyone for a while, but we've been trying to figure the best way possible. My family especially Christian and Elliot are protective and have the habit of scaring guys I date. We thought about telling my family at the fundraiser, but Christian decided to assign Luke as your security which further complicated things."

"I'm not going to tell Christian." Her shoulders relax. "You are." Christian and I have been good with being honest with each other, yet I feel the news of her relationship with Sawyer should come from her and not me. "Mia, the sooner you tell him and the rest of your family the better. Your brothers might have a difficult time at first, but they love you and want the best for you."

"You're right.", she says as Christian rejoins us. Mia and I try to act as normal as possible.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I was about to walk out of the bedroom when I got a call from Gil Hanson. He's the guy in London that I had working to close a deal with."

"The one you were supposed to go to London for until his mother died.", I nod.

"Yeah. He wants us to get the deal going again, but he wants to come to Seattle instead of me going there. He thinks getting away from London for a while might do him so good. Anyway, he's going to in town on Tuesday which means I'm going to have to do some work this weekend."

"You'll both be at Sunday brunch, right?", Mia asks.

"Christian's already invited me, and we'll be there."

"Great. I should get going, but I'll see you guys tomorrow." She hugs Christian and then me, leaning in to my ear. "I'll tell them soon." She steps back and waves before padding out of the room.

"I can do some work on my advertising campaign if you want to go ahead and get started with your work.", I tell Christian who's refilling his coffee.

"I can do some of the work this afternoon or tonight." He sets his cup down and strides over to me. "I want to spend some time with you."

* * *

"I've got an idea. Let's go on that." I point to the Timberhawk Ride of Prey, a rollercoaster in Wild Rides Amusement Park. With Christian's hand wrapped in mine, I start pulling us towards the ride, but he freezes.

"Let's go on something else. How about the bumper cars? Those are usually fun."

"Oh, I know bumper cars are fun, but the Timberhawk Ride of Prey looks even better." He continues to not move. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Me scared? No.", he scoffs. "I just think rides such as that one are overrated. Rides such as bumper cars don't get enough attention."

"Uh huh.", I giggle. "There's nothing wrong with being scared of rollercoasters. I was scared when I was younger, but I got over my fear."

"Fine. Although I won't deem what I am as scared, I'm a little apprehensive about going on rollercoasters. Can we please keep our feet on the ground?" I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him.

"We'll keep our feet on the ground." Happy with my answer, he kisses me gently. Once we come up for air, we start walking towards the bumper cars. Halfway there, I see a face I haven't seen in a while. It's Owen Martin, my ex. He sees me and heads in my direction.

"Ana, hey.", Owen says, pushing his sunglasses up and exposing his green eyes.

"Hi, Owen.", I reply as I see Christian's eyes locked on Owen. "Um..Owen, Martin, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey. Christian, this is Owen Martin." I've told Christian about my past relationship, but I didn't tell the name of the guy. The look on his face indicates he's figured it out though.

"Ana and I used to date.", Owen tells Christian.

"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you.", Christian says in a calm voice.

"It's nice to meet you too. Ana, how's life been treating you?"

"It's been great. I'm still at Nelson Advertising and really enjoy it. As you now know, I'm dating Christian who makes me very happy."

"Ditto.", Christian adds.

"Owen, what's new with you?", I ask.

"I'm still teaching math at West Seattle High School. I'm also dating someone. Her name's Kim, and she's in law school. She's meeting me here, but her study group's run over so she's going to be a little late."

"I'm happy for you." My comment is true. Owen and I didn't a messy breakup, and we wish each other well.

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too. I'm going to grab something to drink and wait for Kim. Ana, it was good to see you, and Christian, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you as well.", Christian replies, extending his hand to Owen who shakes it.

"Bye.", I say as Owen heads off. "That went well."

"It did. Owen seems like a nice guy."

"He is a nice guy. He's also a guy who is no longer part of my life. He and I are in the past." Christian nods slowly.

"You dated for three years. That's a long time.", he murmurs.

"We officially dated for three years, but things changed well before then. Both of us kept trying to make it work even though you can only try for so long.", I sigh.

"It might be an asshole thing for me to say, but I'm glad things didn't work out between the two of you."

"It's not an asshole comment. It's sweet."

* * *

 **C POV**

"Ana, Kate, we're so glad you could be here with us today.", my dad says. We're standing in the kitchen while the food is being prepared for our usual Sunday brunch.

"Thank you for inviting us.", Ana smiles.

"Yes, thank you very much.", Kate adds. Elliot pulls her into him and tries to kiss her, but she swats him away. "Elliot, you promised to keep your hands to yourself while we're with your parents."

"Let him kiss you. We don't mind.", my mom giggles as she sprinkles powdered sugar on top of the french toast she just finished cooking.

"Don't mind if I do.", Elliot chuckles. He dips Kate and plants a kiss on her lips.

I raise a brow at Ana who simply shrugs to answer my unspoken question. I then take her in my arms and crash my lips feverishly onto hers.

"This brunch is off to an entertaining start.", I smirk after Ana and I end our kiss. I pick up a piece of bacon, an act which Elliot catches.

"Dude, if you're going to start eating, I'm going to as well.", he says. He grabs a handful of bacon and starts chomping while everyone stares at him. "What? I'm hungry."

"The food will be ready soon, but we're still waiting on your sister.", my dad tells Elliot. "She called earlier and asked if it would be ok for her to invite someone."

"Like a friend?", I ask as I swipe a piece of Elliot's bacon out of his hand.

"She didn't say. She only said there was someone she wanted to invite to brunch, and I told her it was fine."

"I'm guessing I'm the "she" you're talking about.", Mia says. She stands in the kitchen doorway but looks over her shoulder. "I've got some news I want to share with everyone, and I'd like for you to not get upset or anything until I've had a chance to explain things." She steps aside and in walks Sawyer. He smiles and then puts his arm around Mia.

"Hi.", he murmurs. Luke Sawyer's always been confident and strong, yet he appears to be terrified.

"Maybe Ana and I should go to another room so you all can talk.", Kate says.

"That might be best.", Ana replies. She's about to leave my side, but I tug her back towards me.

"Stay.", I tell Ana and Kate. "Mia, Sawyer, what's going on?"

"What's going on is Luke and I are dating.", Mia answers.

"Dating?"

"Yes, dating. I'm sure this is a shock, but it's a good one."

"It's more than a fucking shock.", I snarl. "We didn't know you had a boyfriend let alone that it's Luke Sawyer."

"Why don't we do as Mia asked and let her explain things?", my mom suggests.

"Go ahead and explain why the hell you didn't tell us.", Elliot demads.

"Maybe because of the way you're acting now.", Mia snaps back at him. "Mom, Dad, the food looks and smells amazing. Why don't we go and sit down in the dining room, and then we can talk?"

"Great idea.", my dad says.

* * *

The food is soon placed on the dining room table while everyone sits in utter silence. Ana and I are seated directly across from Mia and Sawyer, and I'm not taking my eyes off them. Elliot's doing the same although he's also eating his food while staring.

"Grace, this omelet is the best.", Ana says as she enjoys her ham and cheese omelet. I take a small bite of mine and shift my eyes back to my sister and Sawyer.

"Ana's right. It's delicious.", I add.

"All of the food is outstanding.", Sawyer grins. He takes a drink of his orange juice and sighs before reaching for Mia's hand. "I'm sure all of you have a lot of questions."

"I have a mile long list of questions. How long have you been dating?"

"Two months. I've known Mia as long as I've known the rest of you, and I've always thought of her as friend. About two months ago I decided to go to a movie. I was alone, yet I didn't care. Halfway through the movie I heard a woman giggling at the same scene I was laughing at. We were the only ones who found that part funny. I turned around and saw it was Mia."

"I was relieved someone shared my sense of humor.", Mia says. "I went to get popcorn, and when I came back, I saw someone sitting in my seat. There was an empty seat next to Luke so I went and sat beside him. The movie ended, and I was going to leave."

"But I asked Mia if she wanted to join me for dinner. We talked and laughed and talked some more. I went home and couldn't stop thinking about her. I was already working for Christian, and I realized dating Mia might complicate things. Still...I couldn't get her out of my mind. I called and asked her out on a date."

"I was also aware of the potential complications, but I was also giddy with excitement when he asked me out. One date led to another and then another." Mia's eyes bounce back and forth from my parents to Elliot and then to me. "You all have always wanted the best for me, and I appreciate that very much. It's also the same thing that makes some of you at times a little too overprotective." Her focus is now solely on Elliot and me.

"Christian and I aren't overprotective.", Elliot mutters.

"Remember when I went on my first date when I was sixteen? You and Christian both claimed you wanted to be there to share the experience. You took my date's car keys and threw them in the swimming pool." Elliot snickers at the memory.

"I didn't throw the keys in the pool. They fell out of my hand when I was looking for a good place to hid them. The swimming pool ended up being a good spot."

"The guy was a loser anyway.", I shrug. "He ended up admitting the only reason he went out with you was because another girl turned him down. You should never be anyone's second choice." Mia actually smiles a little.

"She's not my second choice.", Sawyer states as I take a few more bites of my food. "I want to be with Mia because she's caring and sweet. She makes me laugh, and I feel like I can talk to her about anything."

"We were going to tell everyone at the Botanical Society event, but then Christian assigned Luke as Ana's security, yet another potential roadblock. Even so, Luke and I want to be together. We don't want to sneak around anymore."

"I think it's great.", my mom says happily.

"Me too.", my dad adds.

"I guess it's not the end of the world.", Elliot jokes.

"Christian, I promise that my relationship with Mia's not going to interfere with my job.", Sawyer tells me.

"Ok.", I reply. "If being together is what makes you happy then be together."

"Really?", Mia asks.

"Yeah. Your happiness is all I've ever wanted."

* * *

"Christian.", Ana moans as I'm licking her clit. Her sweet juices are intoxicating. We've been holed up in my bedroom since returning from my parents' about two hours ago. "I need to tell you something."

"So tell me.", I mumur. I move my mouth back onto her, but Ana pushes me away.

"It's difficult telling you something when you're giving me an orgasm." I crawl beside her in the bed and growl.

"Tell me so I can go back to my tongue magic."

"It's about Mia and Sawyer."

"You're really wanting to discuss my sister and her boyfriend now?", I scoff. "It better good."

"I'm only telling you because I want to keep the honesty going in our relationship. I found out about Mia and Sawyer yesterday and not today like everyone else. Mia had on a pink scarf yesterday. Coincidentally, Sawyer bought the same scarf the other day when we were at the Clothing Palette. He said it was for his girlfriend. When I mentioned it to Mia, she admitted they were dating."

"So you knew and didn't say anything? Why?"

"Because it wasn't my place to tell. I felt it should come from Mia and Sawyer instead." I lay my head back on the pillow. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be.", I say. "I understand why you didn't say anything, and I'm not mad."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"You're here." I open the door and wave Christian inside the apartment. "When I spoke to you on the phone earlier you didn't mention stopping by this morning."

"I thought it might be best if I stopped by in person so I could give you my news.", he says. "I promise it's not going to make you late for work."

"I thought I heard Ana talking to someone.", Kate says as she rushes from her room and grabs her coat. "I've got to get going. I'll see you later. Bye." She dashes out the door.

"She's meeting with a client first thing this morning, and the meeting is on the other side of the city so she decided to leave a little earlier." I open the fridge and grab the turkey sandwich I made earlier. I then grab an apple and place it along with the sandwich inside a brown lunch bag. "I'm taking my lunch today so I can stay at the office and do some work on the Clothing Palette account. What kind of news do you need to tell me?"

"Because of Sawyer now dating Mia, I've decided to change your security."

"You were surprised but ok with the news, and now you've decided to fire Sawyer?", I scoff. "How could you?"

"I didn't fire him.", he laughs as he sits down in one of the kitchen chairs. "He's going to remain your security, but I'm also going to assign you another CPO who'll accompany you whenever you're around Mia. I need Sawyer's full attention on his job, and that might be difficult if Mia's around. In the end, I feel it's the best compromise for everyone." I pad over to him and kiss him. "Does that mean you agree?"

"I agree. Have you chosen my second CPO yet?"

"Not yet. I've got several who work in various levels of seurity for me, but I need to narrow it down to the best one for this particular assignment." He stands and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Were you able to get much work done last night?", I ask. Although we spent yesterday afternoon together, we parted ways last night so Christian could do some work on the Gil Hanson deal while I worked on the Clothing Palette campaign.

"I was able to get quiet a bit done. Gil Hanson's flight is scheduled to land around ten tonight, and our meeting is at eleven tomorrow. I thought it would be best to have it later in the morning so he could get some rest."

"Good thinking." I gently pull on his tie. "I need to get to work."

* * *

"There's a flower delivery guy. Ana, Kate, I bet one of you got a delivery.", Julia says while standing by the fax machine. The delivery guy's talking to Mr. Nelson who points in the direction of Kate, Julia,and myself. He then walks over and stops at Julia.

"Delivery for Julia Carson." The delivery guy hands Julia a single stem red rose along with a large box of what appears to be candy.

"Thank you.", Julia tells him. "I was sure they were for one of you." She takes the rose and candy over to her desk, but Kate and I are right behind you. Opening the box, she reaches for a piece of chocolate candy and bites into it. "Mmm."

"Julia, who sent the rose and candy?", Kate asks. Julia opens the attached envelope and smiles.

"His name is Will, and I met him Saturday night. I was in Barnes & Noble, and when I went to turn, I crashed into him. He was tall and had dark blonde hair. He immediately asked if I was ok, and I shockingly was able to say yes. I paid for my book and started out the door, only to drop my purse. All of its contents fell out, and I started picking them up when a pair of hands began helping me. It was the guy I bumped into. Afterwards, we introduced ourselves, and he asked me out for coffee. I took a chance and said yes. We ended up spending over two hours getting to know each other. After growing up in Portland, he moved to Seattle five years ago and now works as a loan officer in a bank that's only a few blocks from here."

"It sounds like a successful night.", I say.

"We exchanged numbers and texted a few times yesterday, but I told myself not to get invested too quickly. Even though I had been talking about how I wanted a guy, I've come to the decision that I don't want to be in a relationship just to say I'm in a relationship."

"That's smart.", Kate tells her.

* * *

"Kate, I'm not sure about this facial mask." Kate and I are crammed around the coffee table where we're working on our respective projects for work. Before we began, Kate insisted that we try the new facial mask cream she bought after work.

"What's not to be sure about? It's supposed to be exfoliate and moisturize our faces."

"I hope you're right. I just don't want it to backfire and end up turning our faces green.", I murmur about the lime green colored cream.

"It won't. Besides, we only have ten more minutes until we have to wash it off." She peers across the table to where I've got my sketches laid out. "Victoria Lewis is going to love your ideas. I especially the tagline "Times and Style May Change, but You Can Always Count on Us."

"We're meeting Thursday, and if she likes what she sees, the new ads will start running as early as next week."

"I'm unfortunately not as close to being as done as you. The brokerage firm I'm working with decided they wanted more options other than the five different ones I presented to them this morning, and now I'm basically back to square one. Elliot wanted to have dinner tonight, but I told him I need to buckle down and get more work done. I did, however, tell him we'd talk on the phone before going to bed."

"Aww. I'm going to call Christian before calling it as night as well." I push myself up from the floor. "I'm going to wash this stuff off my face."

"I'll do the same.", Kate says as she gets up.

Forunately, facial cream washes off with ease, leaving my face feeling smooth and not green as I feared. It's already ten so I gather my things and say goodnight to Kate who's also calling it a night. Changed into my light pink pajama shirt and pants, I climb into bed and dial Christian's number.

"Hey baby.", he says upon answering.

"Hey. I'm about to go to sleep but wanted to call and tell you goodnight first."

"Funny because I was going to do the same.", he laughs. "I was thinking maybe we could have a sleepover tomorrow night. That's if you want to."

"I want to.", I reply without having to consider it.

* * *

 **C POV**

"Your company certainly has the latest cutting edge technology.", Gil Hanson says while we're meeting in the conference room.

"It's thanks to hard work and perseverance." I pick up the prototype of the G5, the phone that's the center of our deal. "This phone can do anything. It can be programed to turn your home security system off or on. Have you ever had a difficult time looking for your keys in the dark?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. It's frustrating.", he sighs through his British accent.

"The G5 has a small slot on the left side where you can place your house key. Next to the slot is a light that can be turned on."

"Interesting. What else can it do?"

"It can be progamed to start your washing machine and dryer although you have to be within range. There's a state of the art tracking system in case you lose the phone or if you're a parent who's worried about a teenager." He picks up the phone and smiles.

"My parents used to stay up late waiting for me. They would've definitely wanted one of these."

"I'm sorry again about your mother.", I tell him.

"Thank you. She'd been in bad health for a while, and even though I didn't want to give her up, she's at peace now. She's also with my father who passed away two years ago. I miss them, but I'm thankful for the time I had with them." He clears his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your parents may be gone, but they won't be forgotten." My words speak volumes to myself as well. I'll never forget the hell my birth father put my birth mother through.

"Shall we get back to discussing the phone?", he suggests.

"The body style of this phone is sleek although I envision something even better. That's where your company comes in."

"We can make it flatter and a little smaller."

"Great. I feel like this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership." I extend my hand across the table.

"I couldn't agree more.", he says as he shakes my hand.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?", I ask Ana. She hops on one of the breakfast bar stools and shrugs.

"I don't know. You decide.", she smirks.

"I don't know either." I lean across the breakfast bar and kiss her. "I would rather stay here instead of going out."

"And why is that?" I move around the bar and over to her. "Do you want to do naughty things to me?" It feels as though my pants are about to rip into pieces thanks to my hard as steel cock. I take her hand and ease her from her seat, putting her over my shoulder. "Whay are you doing?", she giggles.

"I'm going to do naughty things to you.", I laugh as I step inside the living room where I almost bump into Taylor. His face is a mixture of both embarrassment and seriousness.

"Sir, Leila Williams is downstairs. She says she needs to see you immediately.", Taylor says while I set Ana down.

"You might as well find out what she wants or she won't leave.", Ana murmurs.

"Taylor, let her up." He nods and leaves Ana and I alone although our alone time won't be long. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." We stand side by side and wait for Leia to arrive. A few minutes later, the door opens. Instead of doing her usual confident walk, Leila staggers across the floor. She's wearing sunglasses which is odd considering it's seven at night.

"Leila, what do you want?", I demand.

"Can we speak privately?", Leila asks, turning her head to head and then back to me.

"No, we can't. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Ana. I don't have time for games so get on with it."

"Can I sit down please?"

"Go ahead.", Ana replies as she and I sit on the sofa while Leila sits down in the chair across from us.

"I wanted to unwind and relax so I went to a bar not far from my apartment. I had just sat down when this guy came over and started talking. He offered to buy me a drink, and I thought why not. He was attractive and seemed ok. I flirted with him, and he flirted with me. After my third drink I decided to ask him back to my place. It might sound like a terrible idea now." She finally removes the sunglasses. Her right eye is black.

"What the fuck happened in your apartment?", I ask. Leila's been causing trouble lately, but seeing her like this upsets me.

"We made out until I realized I didn't want to take things further. I told him I was sorry but he should leave. That pissed him off. He then tried to kiss me again, but I got up and started to the door. Unfortunately, he was on my heels and spun me around. He slapped me and said I was going to do what he said. I tried to kick him, but that only made him angrier. He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me down." She takes off her jacket and holds up her arm which is covered in a large bruise.

"What happened next?", I ask.

"He got on top of me and tried to unbutton my blouse, but I bit his hand. The next thing I knew his fist was colliding with my face."

"Did he..." Ana swallows and takes a drawn out breath.

"No. He said he realized I wasn't worth his time. He got up and left."

"That's it?", Ana asks. "He just got up and left?"

"After attacking me, yes. Do you think he should've stayed and finished what he started?"

"Not at all. I'm just trying to make piece things together." Leila shakes her head.

"I bet you think I deserved to be attacked. You don't like me, and I bet you're smiling on the inside about what happened to me.", Leila sneers at Ana.

"I would never wish that for you.", Ana murmurs. "You and I might not be the best of friends, but I don't want to see you hurt."

"What was the guy's name?", I ask.

"Mark is all I know."

"What kind of car did he drive?"

"He didn't have a car. We took a cab back to my place. I only wanted to go out and have a nice time.", she says as she starts crying.

"You need to call the police and tell them what happened."

"No.", Leila replies quickly. "I don't want the police involved. I'm ashamed enough. I came here because you've always been a good friend who I can talk to. Ana, I'm sorry for my recent actions. You came into Christian's life and made him happier than I ever could, and I resented that."

"It's ok.", Ana says. She stands. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please." Ana pads to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back.", I tell Leila. I get up and go to the kitchen where Ana's getting a bottle of water for Leila.

"That was certainly a traumatic experience.", Ana whispers, raising a brow. I glance over my shoulder towards the kitchen, making sure Leila's far enough away she can't hear us.

"You don't believe her?"

"Part of me does, and then part of me believes she's making it up. She could be stepping her level of relationship destruction."

"The way she reacted when I mentioned the police is suspicious." Ana's eyes quickly shift over my shoulder. I turn and see Leila on her to the kitchen. Ana hands her the water. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Food is the last thing on my mind. I'm mainly exhausted, both mentally and physically, but I don't want to go back to my place. I don't think I'll feel safe there."

"You can go and stay with your mom and Richard. They should know what happened to you."

"I'll tell them...eventually. Do you maybe..." I already know what she's about to ask, if she can stay here.

"How about I have Taylor take you to a hotel?"

"Ok.", she says with a less than pleased tone.

"I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

"I wonder how Leila likes her hotel room.", Ana says softly. After having Chinese takeout for dinner we wasted no time going to the bedroom where we're now resting after making love.

"I'm sure she likes it.", I shrug, making a trail of kisses along Ana's neck.

"Although not as much as she'd like being here. I bet she would've liked nothing more than to be sleeping in the room beside you or better yet in the room with you."

"There's no way in hell that was going happen."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"Leila, it's me.", I say as I stand outside the room at the Fairmont, the hotel I arranged for Leila to stay in last night. She opens the door, wearing a white terry cloth robe.

"Ana's not with you?", she asks as she scans the hallway, only to see Taylor.

"No. She's gone to work." Leila smiles briefly until both Taylor and I walk into the hotel room. Taylor stands by the door while Leila and I move into the room. She sits on the sofa against the left wall, but I remain standing.

"I'm sorry for the robe. It's all I had other than the clothes I had on last night. I had those sent to be laundered, but I plan on paying for the room so you shouldn't worry about the extra expenses on the bill." I initially had every intention of paying for the room so she wouldn't ask to stay at my place, but my doubts of her story are making me change my mind.

"Ok.", I say. "How did you sleep?"

"Like crap. I've always had trouble sleeping in hotel rooms, and what happened last night only made it worse."

"Maybe you should try to go home. Sleeping in your own bed could be good." She shakes her head .

"I don't know when or if I'll ever feel safe to go back to my place.", she murmurs. "I asked about Ana being with you because I wanted to apologize to both of you for showing up last night. It was clear the two of you wanted a night to yourselves." I'm doubtful she wanted to apologize to Ana about last night.

"We ended up having a nice evening.", I say, not missing the disappointment on Leila's face. "Leila, what bar where you are at when you met that Mark guy?"

"Um...Frank's Pub. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to find the guy. He shouldn't be walking around, free to repeat what he did to you. The next woman might not be so lucky."

"I appreciate you wanting to find him, but I want to try and put last night behind me. I don't want to dredge up something I'd rather forget." Taylor's eyes meet mine briefly. He's not buying her story any more than I am.

"Even if that means saving someone from the trauma you went through?", I scoff with a raised voice. One lone tear rolls down her face.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I don't want another woman to feel the way I felt last night. He needs to be found and stopped from hurting someone else."

"I'll see what I can do. For now though, I've got to get to work." Taylor opens the door, and I walk towards him while Leila stands and follows me.

"Christian, thank you for everything." She quickly wraps her arms around me. The embrace ends when I step back. "I hope one day I can repay your for your help."

"There's no need to thank me. I'll be in contact."

* * *

"How's the Leila mystery going?", Ana asks me. I was pleasantly surprised when she arrived at my office with a bag of tacos. Although the food is delicious, it's seeing her that I'm happiest about.

"I had one of my guys go to Frank's Pub, the bar Leila said she was at last night. The bartender working wasn't the same one who tending bar last night. There was a waitress who was working last night, but she said they were so busy last night the faces blended together. Leila's initial reaction to me wanting to find the guy was the mirror image of the one she had last night when I suggested she go to a hotel."

"I suppose it's difficult finding someone who doesn't exist.", Ana shrugs, biting into her taco. "I no longer believe a damn word that comes out of her mouth."

"Speaking of lies...", I murmur. "When she opened the door, she asked if you were with me. She claimed the reason she asked was because she wanted to apologize to you for showing up last night." Ana drops her taco and starts laughing. "That's what I was doing on the inside. She also seemed upset that Taylor was with me."

"I'm sure she was. She probably thought she'd shed some crocodile tears, and you'd feel bad and comfort her. That comfort would then lead to the two of you having sex in the hotel room."

"I would never let that happen." I take a napkin and wipe some of the taco sauce from the corner of Ana's mouth.

"I trust you, but I have zero trust for Leila." My phone buzzes with a text.

"Leila's apartment building has cameras installed in the downstairs lobby, and I had all the footage from last night pulled. The bar might not have panned out, but hopefully we'll be able to get somewhere with the camera footage." Ana takes the last bite of her food and places her empty wrapper in the bag.

"I've got to get back to work.", she sighs. I growl and stand with her.

"Thank you for bringing me lunch.", I tell her as my arms snake around her waist. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"We are although dinner is the only thing we're on for. I got my montly visitor this morning. I'm sorry."

"Ana, there's no need to apologize for something that's natural. Besides, I like being with you no matter what." Gazing into her eyes, I get a sensation that's almost overwelming. I'm falling in love with her. Scratch that, I've already fallen and am in the process of falling deeper in love. Never have I been in fall, yet I'm one hundred and ten percent without a doubt certain it's how I feel. Ana and I have expressed that we care about each other, yet I'm not sure Ana's at the same place as me.

"I like being with you too.", she whispers.

* * *

 **A POV**

"What do you guys have planned for tonight?", I ask Kate and Elliot who are cuddled up on the sofa.

"We're going to head out in a bit to grab some dinner, and then we're going to come back here to watch some tv.", Kate answers. "What about the two of you?" She looks at me and then Christian.

"We having dinner at Fernando's. It's a new place downtown.", Christian answers.

"I drove by there the other day.", Elliot says. "Let me know how it is."

"Will do." Christian helps me into my coat, and I grab my purse. "Kate, Ana told me your brother and his wife are supposed to be in town this week."

"They're coming in on Friday. That night we're having dinner with my parents, but I'd like for the four of us to have dinner with them on Saturday night."

"I'd like that.", I reply.

"Ethan sounds like a nice guy, but I'm worried he won't like me.", Elliot says. "Kate said he's always been a protective brother."

"Well that's something the two of you have in common.", Kate giggles. She rubs Elliot's shoulder. "Ethan's the same as you when it comes to his sister. He wants me to be happy which I am with you. He'll see that happiness and love you."

"Ready?", Christian asks me.

"Yep."

* * *

"The sauce on this pasta is incredible.", Christian says. "Here. Try it." He scoops some of his chicken fettuccine onto his fork and reaches across the table. I open my mouth and accept the bite. "Good, huh?"

"Delicious.", I nod. "This place is nice."

"It is although the woman sitting across from me is what makes it amazing."

"I..." Before I can finish my sentence, a leggy, blonde haired woman waltzes towards our table. Her eyes are only on Christian.

"Christian, hi.", she says. Christian snaps his eyes from me and looks at the woman.

"Um...Erin, hello." His apologetic eyes bounce back to me.

"It's been a while."

"It has.", he replies. "Erin, this is Ana, my girlfriend."

"Hi.", I say.

"Girlfriend...wow.", she laughs. "I'm a little shocked that Christian Grey has a girlfriend, but I'm happy that he does. I hoped someone would end up taming the beast one day, and you my dear have done it. Congrats."

"I didn't tame him. He does things on his own."

"Still, it's good to see that he's no longer just hooking up with women." She looks towards the front of the restaurant. "I see my boyfriend is out of the restroom so I should be going. Have a good evening."

"You too.", Christian tells her before she walks away. He goes back to eating his food as if nothing happened.

"You and Erin had a thing.", I say. He stops eating and blows out a breath. "It's ok. You've got a past just like I have a past."

"It wasn't much of a thing. She and I met one night at a bar, and we hooked up."

"You met at bar just like you and I met at a bar.", I murmur, raising my glass to my lips.

"The setting of where we met might be the same, but that's where the similarities end. The way I felt for her was no where near the same as I how I feel for you. Ana, I..." Just as I was interrupted, he is also stopped by the ringing of his phone.

"It's ok if you need to answer it." He answers the call as I go back to my dinner. I eat and watch him as he talks on the phone. I shouldn't be upset with seeing one of his former flames. He handled meeting Owen well, yet I feel a little upset. Ending the call, he sets his phone down.

"That was Barney, my tech guy. He's been looking through the footage from Leila's apartment building. At seven last night Leila and a guy arrived downstairs. They then took the elevator to presumably Leila's apartment. There aren't cameras on each floor so he didn't see anything else until eight when Leila was seen leaving the building."

"He saw the guy leaving, right?"

"Nope. Adding to the mystery is the fact that the guy isn't seen again. It's like he just disappeared."

"Maybe he left through another entrance.", I say.

"There's a door at the back of the building, but there's not a camera there. He could've taken off through that door." Christian motions to my plate which I've pushed away from me. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah. My stomach isn't feeling the best." I'm not entirely lying. My stomach is hurting, but seeing an old hookup and dealing with the Leila issue is only adding to my loss of appetite.

"Your little visitor?", he asks as I nod. "Do you want to head out and maybe go back to my place for a while? I can take home later."

"I think I'd like to just go home if that's ok?"

"Sure.", he mutters.

* * *

"You're ok with me going home, aren't you?", I ask Christian. He ignores me and continues driving. In the mirror I see Taylor trailing behind us in his vehicle. "I guess your silence answers my question." He quickly turns off the street and pulls into the parking lot of an abandoned building while Taylor parks on the curb. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get answers from you is what I'm doing.", he snarls. He gets out and paces in front of the car. I roll my eyes and jump from my seat and onto the pavement. "You've been acting off since dinner."

"I told you my stomach isn't feeling well.", I hiss. "Excuse me for having a fucking period!"

"That's not the only thing going on with you. I saw your attitude change when Erin came to our table. Ana, there's no reason to be jealous. I'm with you."

"For now.", I mumble.

"What the fuck does that mean?!", he shouts. I shake my head and start back to the car, but he runs and stands in front of me, preventing me from opening the car door. "We're not leaving until you answer me."

"Just forget it."

"Oh, no can do. You've opened up a can of worms that needs to be addressed. I really hope you're not questioning my feelings for you." He runs his hands through his hair. "Damn it, Ana. What has suddenly caused you to doubt how I feel?"

"I know you care me about me now, but I guess I wonder how you're going to feel tomorrow or the next day. You've admitted the dating thing is new to you. You might wake up tomorrow and decide it was only a phase."

"A phase? Do you hear yourself right now?"

"When we first met I was determined to not fall for you, and yet my emotions betrayed me, making me fall. My feelings for you grow with each passing day, and it scares me because that also sets up the risk of heartbreak even more." His eyes soften, and he trails his index finger along the side of my face.

"I'm not going to break your heart, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of you breaking mine. You're not the only one with fears. I'm afraid it's going to dawn on you that you're better off without me. Another thing is I hate what's happening with Leila, and I wonder if you possibly might get so tired of it that you'll want to walk away. Even though being in a relationship is new to me, I'm fairly certain I'll know the pain of losing the woman I love." I gasp at his admission, and he appears just as shocked. "About the last part of what I said..."

"You didn't mean it. It's ok.", I shrug.

"Except I did mean it.", he says. "Ana, I not only love you, but I'm in love with you." The impact of his words have rendered me speechless. "You probably don't feel the same, and that's fine. I just needed to get my feelings out there." I cup his face in my hand and capture his lips with mine.

"I feel the same, but I haven't said anything because I didn't want to freak you out." He lets out a chuckle.

"We've been making it a point of being honest with each other, but we couldn't express something so great."

"We're in love.", I say.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"Julia, have you heard from Will, your bookstore guy?", Kate asks as she and I along with Julia shop at Neiman Marcus after work.

"We've been texting here and there, and we're going to dinner tomorrow night. He offered to pick me up, but I told him I'd meet him there." She picks up a red sequined top. "This would look cute with some jeans and heels."

"It sure would.", I tell her.

"Ana, I meant to ask how your meeting with Victoria Lewis went this afternoon?" Today was the day I gave my presentation for the Clothing Palette ad campaign.

"It went great. She loved my "Times May Change, but You Can Always Count on Us" tagline." I browse through a rack of dresses, pulling out a one shoulder, sky blue dress. "Her mother and grandmother were there along with her daughter who was out school for the day so I took a photo which I'm going to use in the ads. They'll start running in newspapers next week."

"Didn't you say the boutique is celebrating its fiftieth anniversary soon?", Kate asks.

"The Tuesday after next is the official anniversary, but they're holding a celebratory party next Saturday and have invited me."

"I hope I have as much success with the Rawlings Motors account.", Julia sighs. "We had a productive meeting this morning though. Mr. Rawlings is a nice and simple guy who's determined to get his dealership back on track. He doesn't want the ads to be over the top. He wants simplicity. Christian wasn't at today's meeting, but Mr. Rawlings said he was going to fill him in." I'm about to place the dress in my hand back on the rack when Julia pushes it back at me. "You should try that one."

"Julia's right. You'll look hot in it.", Kate chimes in.

"Fine. I'll try it on.", I murmur as I head to the dressing room. I take off my clothes and slip into the dress. I turn and look in the mirror. I like how the dress is flowy and falls just above the knee, but I want Kate and Julia's opinion on it. "I'm eager to get an opinion on this." I open the dressing room door and walk out expecting to see Kate and Julia, but instead I'm met by gray eyes which are raking up and down my body.

"My opinion is you should definitely get that.", he smirks. "Although I'm more partial to you not wearing anything at all."

"Two questions. The first is how did you know I was here? I only told you I was going shopping."

"I placed a call to Sawyer. Now what's the second question?"

"Where did Kate and Julia go?", I ask, finding my friends no where to be found.

"They said they were going to head to the department store across the street. Don't worry though. I told them I'd give you a ride home."

"How considerate of you. Do you really like this dress?" I run my hands down the sides of the dress. He steps closer and touches my face.

"I love that dress." I respond to his compliment by kissing him. We stand by the dressing room and maul each others mouths until he pulls away. "I'm so fucking hard right now." I bite my lip and scan around us, making sure no one sees me when I pull him into the dressing room with me. "What are you doing?" With the dress still on, I drop to my knees and unbuckle his belt. "Ana, you don't have to."

"Just because I'm not able to have sex doesn't mean I can't fuck you with my mouth.", I say as I pull his pants and boxers down in one swoop. I lean forward and lick a drop of precum off his tip. I wrap my hands around his base. I alternate between stroking him with my hand and licking the sides of his cock.

"Oh.", he moans. I slide him in my mouth and start sucking him. I glance up and see him watching my every move. My right hand is on his leg, keeping him in place as his hips jerk. "I'm going to come." I keep my mouth wrapped around him as his release slides down my throat. He pants while recovering. "You amaze me."

"Is that one of the reasons you love me?" I bat my eyes playfully at the mentioning of his confession from last night. After he said he was in love with me, I told him I felt the same which couldn't be more true.

"It's one of the many reasons.", he nods. "The dress didn't get anything on it, did it?"

"No." He helps me to my feet, and I reach for a packet of tissue from my purse. I hand him one so he can clean himself up a little. "What time is your dinner with Gil Hanson?" It's been two days since Christian and Gil Hanson came to an agreement on their deal, but Gil Hanson's remained in Seattle, spending some time exploring the city. He and Christian are having dinner tonight before he returns to London tomorrow.

"It's at seven so I figured I could spend a little time with you first." I take off the dress and start putting my clothes back on. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you for the offer, but I've already told my mom that I'd come over to her place. My dad's having a bowling night with some friends so she wanted to know if I'd like to have dinner with her." I grab my purse and slowly follow Christian to the door. "Let me go out first and make sure no one sees both of us walking out."

"You're worried about that now?", he laughs. I stick my head out and see the coast is clear.

"Come on." He's still laughing as he walks out behind me. Sitting on a bench beside the far wall are Sawyer and Taylor. "Have you decided on my secondary CPO yet?"

"I'm still working on it in addition to the mound of work I've got at the office. There's also the Leila thing that's not finished." Sawyer and Taylor stand and trail us towards the front of the store. Before getting to the checkout, I turn to Christian.

"If at any point, you feel like I'm taking too much of your time, please let me know. I don't want to interfere with anything."

"You're not. My life used to consist of work, work, and more work. I had no motivation for anything else, but you changed that. Ana, I can't tell you enough how important you are to me. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Your dad was excited about bowling. It's been a while since he's been, but he said it's like riding a bike. You never forget.", my mom says as she and I eat dinner.

"Who's he bowling with?"

"Mike McCord, Larry Tanner, and Walter Spence. Your dad is going to be on Mike's team which is fine with him. Unlike Larry and Walter, your dad and Mike aren't so competitive. They play for the fun of it. Larry and Walter, though, are extreme when it comes to bowling."

"I remember watching them play once. They had matching shirts and bowling bags."

"And they made sure they were careful with their hands before the game.", my mom replies as she takes a bite of her food. "They didn't want anythig to happen to their precious hands before playing. It's one of the main reasons your dad hasn't played with them in a while. Mike called the other day and said Larry and Walter wanted to play. Apparently they've been having trouble finding opponents."

"Imagine that.", I murmur. "By the way, the dressing on the salad is delicious."

"Thank you. I may it myself. You said Christian's out a dinner tonight?"

"He's having dinner with a client before the guy heads back to London." I feel myself smiling as I continue eating.

"Your face tells me things are good between the two of you.", she says.

"Things are great. Last night I told him I'm in love with him."

"Really? Oh sweetheart. That's wonderful."

"He actually told me the same thing first. We've been making sure to be honest with each other. It's kind of scary how fast and hard I've fallen in such a short amount of time." My mom wipes the corner of her mouth with a napkin and sighs.

"You can't put a time frame on it. Sometimes people spend years trying to make a relationship work whiile other relationships fall into place just like that." She snaps her fingers and smiles. "When it's right it's right."

* * *

 **C POV**

"How did your sightseeing of the city go?", I ask Gil Hanson. We're in the middle of our dinner at Canlis.

"I had a great time. Seattle is definitely a wonderful city. I had seen several photos of the Space Needle before, but to see it in person is unlike anything else. My favorite spot was Waterfront Park though. I was having a rough afternoon yesterday. I had both my mom and dad on my mind, and I ended up at Waterfront Park. It had the most incredible view. I sat down on one of the benches and felt so at peace. I finally looked at my watch and realized I had been there almost two hours, but those were two of the most needed hours."

"I've been to Waterfront Park many times, and it's definitely one of the best places to go when you just want to relax.", I tell him as he takes a drink of his wine.

"This wine is perfect. Christian, thank you for inviting me to dinner. I really appreciate it."

"You're more than welcome."

"I'll return the favor whenever you're in London."

"Interestingly enough, a trip to London might be on the horizon.", I say while swirling my wine around in my glass. "I'd like to take my girlfriend on a trip, and I think she'd like London." I've yet to mention going away to Ana, yet I feel like it could be a good thing since we've been dealing with all kinds of shit lately.

"I'm sure she'd enjoy it.", he says. "Dating is something I haven't done much of lately. My mother used to tell me I worked too much. She was worried about me being alone. I told her I wasn't alone. I had her." His eyes drop to the table. "She'd want me to be happy."

"Yes she would. Your mother sounds a lot like mine. I still work a lot and will continue to do so, but I'm following my mother's advice and enjoying life. I'm dating an an amazing woman who makes me happier than I ever thought was possible. The same can happen to you."

* * *

Once dinner is over, I say goodbye to Gil and head home. Only the lamp in the living room is on, adding to the solace of the apartment. I texted Ana on the drive to Escala, but she's yet to text me back. Given that it's already after ten, she might be asleep. I pad into the bedroom and change into a pair of pajama pants and a white tee shirt.

I'm about to climb into bed when the phone starts ringing. A rush of excitement passes through me when I see it's Ana.

"Hey. I was hoping I'd hear from you.", I say. I go ahead and get into the bed.

"I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I got home from dinner and went downstairs to wash some clothes in the laundry room. I had my phone charging in the apartment."

"How was dinner with your mom?"

"Great. My dad came home not long before I left. He and his friend Mike won their bowling match. The other two guys congratulated them, but my dad said their words weren't very sincere.", she giggles. "And how was your dinner?"

"It went great as well. Gil talked about seeing all the attractions in Seattle. He brought up the subject of taking me to dinner the next time I'm in London. I've been there several times, but I'm thinking a trip in the not too distant future." I lean back on the pillow. "Have you ever thought about going there?"

"Sure. I've always wanted to go there. I've just never really had the chance."

"But you'd go if you had the chance?", I ask, hoping she says yes.

"I suppose. Why are you asking?"

"Because I want you to go to London with me. I had already been pondering us going away for a while. Wouldn't it be nice to leave all the crap behind for a while?"

"It would be nice, but I'm not sure when I can go. I can't just drop everything. I've got to give an advanced notice at work."

"I understand. I guess I go so excited that I forgot some details.", I say.

"We'll go sometime though.", she says as I yawn. "You sound like me in needing sleep. I'm going to turn in for the night. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"You said you've got good news.", Tom Rawlings says as we talk on the phone.

"Remember how I put in a bid for the police department to purchase their new vehicles from Rawlings Motors? Well, I got a call a few minutes ago, and they've accepted our bid. Rawlings Motors is going to provide the department with ten new vehicles.", I say while balancing the call and looking over my work.

"That's fantastic news and will definitely be a boost to the dealership."

"That it will. Details about what they want need to be worked out, but the biggest obstacle has been passed. Of course people will hear where the cars were bought, and that'll help sales. Tom, we're turning that corner where good things await." I keep mum on one concern of mine. Samual Donovan had provided the Seattle Police Department with vehicles the last few years so I'm left wondering how he'll react to not losing out.

"It's raining outside, but you've certainly brightened my day with this news. Thank you."

Following the call, I start to resume my work, only to be interrupted when Taylor opens the door. He smiles apologetically and walks into the office.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but there's a man downstairs who wants to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, yet he insists you'll want to hear what he has to say. It's about Leila Williams."

"I'll see him.", I tell Taylor. He leaves the room as I prepare to listen to this mystery guy. I know Leila's lying about being attacked, but I need proof."

"Right in here.", I hear Taylor say. I see him and a tall, dark brown haired guy step inside my office. "Mr. Grey, this is Mark Chambers." Barney came by yesterday and showed me the footage of Leila and the mystery guy, and now I'm staring directly at the guy.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me.", Chambers says.

"Have a seat." He follows my order and sits down across from me. "What do you have to tell me about Leila Williams."

"The biggest thing is she's a liar." He's right about that.

"Explain."

"Leila and I live in the same apartment building." That would explain why he wasn't seen leaving the building. "We would pass each other in the hallway and flirt. I was attracted to her, and she was to me or so I thought. A couple of weeks ago she invited me to her apartment. I immediately said yes. I was interested in getting to know her, but she seemed more intent on us just getting it on. My guard fell, and we fell into bed. We continued to hook up in both of our places. A week ago she told me she needed a favor. She wanted me to hit her and make it appear she had been attacked. I wasn't about to do it, but she told me she'd pay me ten thousand dollars. A guy like you may see ten thousand dollars as pocket chnage, but not me. I've got student loans and other expenses that keep adding up. I've been barely able to make rent which I told Leila about. She said she'd give me five thousand before I did the deed and the rest afterwards."

"And you accepted her offer?"

"Foolishly, yes. I thought I could trust her."

"Did she tell you why she wanted you to hit her?", I ask as I try to decipher what the hell the guy was thinking when he agreed to Leila's request.

"She said her mother always dismissed her so she needed a sure fire way to get her attention. She saw being beaten up as that way." I burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Do you really have to ask? I just met you, yet I already know you're not a bright guy."

"Anyway, she and I went out for drinks and went to back to her place where I hit her. It wasn't my proudest moment, and I immediately regretted it afterward. I saw Leila in pain, and I apologized. She merely told me to leave. The next day I called her to find out when I was going to get the other half of my money. She said I misunderstood how much she was going to pay me, and I wouldn't be getting the other day. I felt betrayed which I told her. She laughed and said I needed to get over my silly crush since there's only one guy for her. Christian Grey. She then had the nerve to thank me for helping in her plan to get you. I was smart enough to put two and two together."

"She told me a guy she met at a bar had beaten her up although there were several holes in her story."

"I've slowly learned if Leilas mouth is moving she's lying.", he sighs.

* * *

 **A POV**

"I still can't believe that guy agreed to hit her.", I tell Christian as we're awaiting Leila's arrival at his apartment. After he told me about Mark Chambers's story, he called Leila and asked her to meet him.

"He was desperate for money and blinded by his feelings for her.", I murmur. Taylor appears in the living room doorway and nods. Leila soon saunters inside the room, giving Christian her usual fuck me eyes before barely smiling at me.

"Ana, I didn't know you were going to be here." I arch a brow. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you." _Liar!_ "It's just when Christian said he wanted to see me I thought it was only going to be us. It's good to see you though."

"Thanks." I can't say it's good to see her.

"Leila, please have a seat." Christian motions to the arm chair that's directly opposite the love seat where he and I are sitting. She struts across the rug and slinks down in the chair. "I've got some wonderful news."

"You do?", she asks curiously.

"I found the guy who beat you up." All the color drains from her face.

"You found him?", she stammers. "How?"

"Well, I was making progress by the camera footage I got from your building. It showed you and a guy walking into the building. What he didn't show was the guy leaving. I was stumped, trying to make sense of how he could almost vanish. Even though I decided to keep looking, I was surprised when he showed up at my office today. His full name is Mark Chambers, but you probably already knew that."

"What do you mean? I told you I only knew his first name."

"You mean the lie you told?", I scoff. "You sat in this same room and told us you had been attacked by a guy you met a bar, but we now have proof you lied. You hired him to beat you up. What kind of a person does that?"

"So you've deemed what that guy said as proof?", she snarls, looking directly at Christian. "I can't say I'm not shocked Ana believed the story, but Christian, I'm hurt that you did. We've known each other for a long time, and it hurts that you think I'm capable of such a thing."

"Leila, the old you might not have done something like that, but you're no longer that person. Who knows maybe the person sitting in front of me is who you've been the entire time, and I'm just now seeing it. Regardless, your story didn't add up from the beginning." She glares at me.

"You put those ideas in Christian's head.", she says as she glares at me. "Are you really that threatened by me that you have to make up lies?"

"I'm not threatened by you, and I'm certainly not the one making up lies. You're the one who will do whatever it takes to keep even the slightest hold on Christian. He's already told you that he's interested. What more does he have to say?" Christian places his hand on my knee in an effort to calm me, but my temper is flaring too much. "Get it through your thick skull and move the fuck on!"

"I suppose he told you about visiting my hotel room?"

"Don't even think you're going to make me believe something happened. Taylor was in the room the entire time."

"You're right. Taylor was there the entire time but not because Christian didn't trust me. It was because he didn't trust himself. He was afraid what might happen if the two of us were alone in that hotel room."

"Bull shit!", Christian hisses. "Nothing was going to happen because I don't want to be with you. In fact, I don't want anything to do with you."

"You don't mean that. We can still be friends, right?" Christian shakes his head.

"No. I don't want negative people in my life. I'd like for you to leave." Leila remains seated. "Have some dignity and leave on your own before I have you tossed out by security." She slowly brings herself to her feet, pushing her hair back and looking at us. "Go."

"You're making a big mistake.", she mutters before stomping out of the room.

* * *

"I was thinking I could stay here tonight.", I tell Christian while we're recouping from the Leila confrontation. "I'll have to leave early in the morning so I can get a change of clothes for work. I don't have anything to wear to bed though."

"You can sleep in nothing or you can sleep in one of my tee shirts.", he smiles.

"I do like the idea of sleeping in one of your shirts. Last night you mentioned us going to London. Did you really want us to go there?" I kiss the corners of his mouth.

"I meant it although I should've been more considerate to your work schedule."

"Will you still be wanting to go in let's say a month?" He cocks his head to the side. "I asked Mr. Nelson about taking some time off next month, and he said ok. Oh geez. Here I am not being considerate of your work schedule. You could have something going on next month."

"Ana, the only thing I have going on next month is our trip which I'm excited about."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"I told Ethan we'd have dinner at seven at Bella Rouche.", Kate says. She sits back down at the table after preparing both of us another cup of tea. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I take my cup from her and blow onto the steaming beverage. "I'll text Christian and let him know the details. How was dinner at your parents' last night?"

"It was great. My mom cooked all of Ethan and Caroline's favorite foods which of course included brussel sprouts, the one vegetable I can't stand."

"I remember.", I giggle. "Have you ever given them a chance though?"

"Nope, but they don't look like they're good. Elliot likes them though.", she shrugs as she takes a drink of her tea.

"Speaking of Elliot, how did he do with meeting Caroline and mainly Ethan?"

"He was still nervous when we arrived, but those nerves went away the second Ethan asked if Elliot likes baseball. Elliot answered with how much he loves the Mariners. He then asked Ethan if he's a fan of the Mets or the Yankees now that he's living in New York. Ethan laughed and said he's still very much a Mariners fan. That seemed to seal the deal on the new friendship between the two of them. How was your night with Christian?" I could tell her my night was eventful with the confrontation Christian and I had with Leila about her lies, but I chose to be positive.

"It was good. We had a nice dinner and snuggled.", I reply. "We're going to London next month."

"London? Oh Ana, you've always wanted to go there."

"I have, and next month I'll be there. I'm excited about it. I'll get to see the places I've read and dreamed about. What makes it even better is I'll be there with the man I love."

"I'll thrilled for you. Have you told Mr. Nelson yet?", she asks.

"I have, and he told me to have a great time."

* * *

"She might still be asleep." Kate and I have just stepped off the elevator and on to third floor where Julia's apartment is located. We get to the apartment, and I knock.

"It's after noon, and Julia never sleeps late.", I say as Julia answers the door. "Kate thought you might still be asleep."

"I've been awake since about seven. Come on in." Julia waves us inside the apartment where we see Becca who's putting on her running shoes. "Make sure you take some water."

"I will.", Becca mutters. She runs to the kitchen and returns with a bottle of water. "I'm meeting Mia, and we're going for a run. Afterwards we're going to chow down on some pizza. Bye guys."

"Bye.", Kate, Julia, and I say in unison.

"I would ask what brings the two of you here, but I already know. You might as well have a seat, and I'll tell you about my date with Will." Kate and I settle on the beige sofa while Julia sits down in the matching arm chair. "I met him at Pelican where we ate lobster and got to know each other better. We spent over an hour there, and when it was over, he asked if I wanted to go for a stroll down the street. I wasn't sure, yet I didn't want the night to end so soon so I agreed. We then spent another hour doing nothing but talking. He walked me back to my car and said he wanted to see me again."

"And you said yes, right?", I ask.

"I said yes although we've got to go over details about when and where."

"You know much it pleases me to hear you had a nice time.", Kate says.

"But as I said I'm not going to rush into it. I want us to take things slow. Give me details about your nights. Kate, how are Ethan and Caroline?"

"They're great. They've officially started the baby making progress. It won't happen overnight, but it's still an exciting thing to look forward to." Kate's beaming with every word. "There's so much love between Ethan and Caroline, and that love will extend to their son or daughter."

"Plus there's going to be an abundance of love from those around them.", I add.

"Yes." Kate looks in my direction. "Julia, guess where Ana's going?" Julia also shifts her eyes on to me. Before she can respond, Kate answers her own question. "London. She's going there with Christian."

"Ana, that's fantastic!", Julia squeals. "When are you going?"

"Next month. Christian mentioned it the other night, and even though I really wanted to say yes I couldn't until I got the ok from Mr. Nelson."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A week. I've got to start planning what I want to take with me."

"Well, we're going to miss you, but we want you to have the best time.", Kate says.

* * *

 **C POV**

"I'm sorry I had to do some work today.", I tell Ana as she watches me get dressed for our dinner.

"It's fine. Were you working on the deal you've got with Gil Hanson?"

"No. I was working on a deal that GEH has with the Wilson Organization which helps battered women get back on their feet after leaving their spouses. Sandra Wilson, the chairwoman, asked me not long ago to be a corporate sponsor for a fundraiser. I agreed and donated ten million dollars. After some thinking, I decided I wanted to help more so GEH is teaming up with the Wilson Organization. Not only are we going to supply clothes and basic necessities, but we're also going to set up training courses that'll allow the women a chance to get jobs."

"I like that idea."

"I wanted to go ahead and get as much work done as possible. The sooner we get things rolling the sooner the women can move forward with their lives." I step into the closet and grab a blue, long sleeve button up shirt. "How about this?"

"Good choice.", she grins, motioning at the one shoulder blue dress she bought the other day. "We match." I set my shirt down and stride over to her, kissing her.

"That we do. We're a very good match."

"No word today from Leila?", Ana asks.

"No, and that's a good thing although I'm not a hundred percent sure she's out of our lives.", I sigh. "We were so busy yesterday dealing with Leila that I didn't tell Rawlings Motors secured the police department deal."

"That's wonderful. I bet Tom Rawlings was excited when he found out." I sit down next to Ana and nod.

"He was and is excited. The deal is only the beginning of the great things to come. The one negative issue is Samual Donovan. He had been the supplier of the vehicles."

"Until now.", Ana murmurs. "Do you think he's going to retaliate?"

"I don't have the answer to that question, but I'm not going to take any chances. Sawyer's been given orders to be even more cautious, and I'll have your secondary CPO in place next week. I realize I said the secondary one would only be around when you were with Mia, but I've changed my mind. Both Sawyer and the new CPO will be with you at all times."

"Ok. I'm not going to fight you on it. I do have one thing to ask. Are you going to have a secondary CPO?" She raises a brow.

"It's in consideration." I glance at the clock on the nightstand. "Let's table this discussion for now." I stand and kiss her forehead before going back to getting dressed.

* * *

"Ethan, Caroline, it really is great to see you.", Ana says. She and I are seated at our table along Elliot, Kate, Ethan, and Caroline.

"It's great to see you too.", Caroline replies. "And Christian, I may have only met you tonight, but I already know you're a nice guy just from the smile on Ana's face."

"Thank you. Ana's very special to me." Ana blushes as I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it. "Kate tells me you and Ethan work for the New York Times. That must be exciting."

"It is.", Ethan answers. "Writing has always been a passion of mine. I used to have my own newsletter when I was growing up." He glances over at Kate. "Ring a bell?"

"Yep.", Kate giggles. "Ethan would give reviews of what we had for dinner the night before. He'd also make sure to leave enough space in his newsletter to write about how much I annoyed him." She rolls her eyes and takes a drink of her wine.

"You only annoyed me when you took too much time in the bathroom.", Ethan laughs.

"I think sisters annoying their older brothers is routine.", Elliot adds. "But it's all in good spirit."

"Christian, I had already heard your name when Kate told me you and Ana were dating. You've done well for yourself in the business world.", Caroline says as she swipes Ethan's roll from his plate. He scowls briefly and breaks into a wide grin. "It's impressive."

"I'm fortunate to be doing a career which I love. The fact that it allows me to give back to people and the community makes it even better.", I reply.

"How long is your visit?", Ana asks Ethan and Caroline.

"We're going to be here until next Friday. Ethan and I have so many friends and family to catch up with."

"Maybe we can all get together again before you leave.", I suggest.

"We'd like that."

* * *

"Dinner was nice.", Ana says as we're leaving the restaurant after dinner.

"It was. What's the plan for tonight? Are we staying at your place or mine?", I ask, starting the car.

"It's up to you.", she shrugs.

"No, it's up to you.", I smirk. Ana's phone beeps from her purse. She reaches inside and glances at the screen.

"Kate's staying at Elliot's so how about we go to my place?" I nod and drive to Ana's building. "Do you want to go and get some clothes first?"

"I don't have to have clothes to sleep.", I laugh.

* * *

"You're in luck because I bought eggs the other day, and that means I can make us omelettes in the morning.", Ana says. We're sitting at her kitchen table where we're sharing a large bowl of ice cream.

"Sounds good." I clear my throat. "You know how we initially couldn't decide whose place to stay at?"

"Sure. It was only about an hour ago, silly." She rolls her eyes and takes a bite of the ice cream.

"Those kinds of debates could be avoided if you moved in with me, but it's only an idea." I help myself to some of the ice cream while I feel her eyes on me. Waking up next to Ana is the best thing in the world, and I want to do that every morning.

"Christian, I love you very much, but I'm not sure I'm ready to move in with you.", she murmurs. "I like my apartment. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It was only an idea.", I say as I put on my best poker face.


	19. Chapter 19

**C POV**

"There you are.", Ana whispers. She pads into the living room where I'm sitting by the window and looking out at the night sky. "I woke up, and you weren't there."

"I couldn't sleep.", I murmur. She sits on the sofa and latches her eyes on to me. I exhale a long sigh and shake my head. "I told you I was ok when you said no to moving in with me, but the entire conversation has been running on playback in my head. You told me first you weren't ready, yet you then said you liked your apartment. Giving me two different reasons or maybe I should say excuses isn't going to cut it. I want the truth. I want that honesty that we've been having."

"Fine. I'll be honest with you. I said no because the timing of you asking me to move in was suspicious."

"What?", I scoff. "How in the hell is that?"

"We had been talking about Leila and Samual Donovan earlier in the day, and you mentioned how I was going to have the secondary CPO with me at all times. It seemed like you were asking me to move in so you could keep an eye on me." She closes her eyes and reopens them with tears. I stand and walk over to the sofa where I sit down on the cushion next to her.

"I'm not going to lie and say having you at the apartment wouldn't ease my mind and worry, but that's not why I asked you to move in. Baby, I asked you to move in because I like having you in the bed when I go to sleep and when I wake up. There's nothing better than the feeling I have when I'm around you, and I want to be around you as much as possible."

"I want that too.", she says. "I want to move in with you."

"Really? I don't want you to feel like you have to." She cups my chin and smiles.

"Really. I really want to move in with you. I want us to take that next step." Our lips crash together instantly.

* * *

"Breakfast was delicious.", I say while Ana and I are cleaning up after breakfast. "I wish I could've been more help."

"You were a master at chopping the peppers for the omelettes. Also, let's not forget the coffee you made."

"I only turned the coffee maker on.", I shrug.

"But you did a great job at it.", she giggles as we hear Kate and Elliot in the living room. Ana closes the gap between us and lowers her voice. "Should I go ahead and tell Kate I'm moving out?"

"It's up to you."

"Hey guys.", Kate says from the doorway. "What are you up to?"

"Cleaning up from breakfast.", Ana answers. "And you two?" Kate turns to Elliot and then back to us.

"I've got some news for you. How about we go into the living room?" Ana nods, and we follow Kate and Elliot into the living room. I sit down in one of the arm chairs and pull Ana into my lap while Kate and Elliot remain standing. "Ok. I wasn't sure when or how I was going to tell you so I decided to treat it like ripping off a band-aid. Elliot asked me to move in with him, and I said yes." Elliot's grinning like a loon at the news. "Ana, I realize it might be shocking, but I really want to move forward with Elliot."

"Moving in together is definitely moving forward.", I tell Kate and Elliot.

"It's one we wouldn't be taking if we weren't ready.", Elliot replies. Ana starts laughing. "I'm glad you're laughing instead of yelling."

"I'm not going to yell.", Ana says. "The reason I'm laughing is because Christian and I have some news of our own. Christian asked me to move in with him, and I said yes." Kate's jaw drops opens, and she wraps her arms around Ana.

"Ana, that's great.", Kate sighs. She and Ana end their embrace and look back and forth at Elliot and me. "You do realize our days of not worrying about the toilet seat being down are over, right?"

"Ewww. We're going to be living with boys.", Ana groans jokingly.

"Don't you mean men?", I smirk. Ana sits back down in my lap and kisses the corner of my mouth.

"My bad."

* * *

 **A POV**

"So the two of you are both moving in with your guys?", Julia asks Kate and me on Monday morning as we're having Starbucks before heading to the office.

"Yep.", Kate nods. "Our lease isn't up for another month, but the move is happening next weekend."

"I've got the Clothing Palette anniversary party next Saturday, but I should have most of my things moved by that night.", I reply. I nibble on my danish and see the frown on Julia's face. "What's the matter?"

"Even though I'm happy for the two of you, I'm still a little bummed. The three of us have lived in the same apartment for so long, and it's going to be weird not having you here."

"Not being in the same building doesn't mean we won't still see each other. We'll see each other at work, and we'll also hang out like we are now.", Kate assures Julia.

"Kate's right. Our friendship won't change.", I say as Julia's phone buzzes. She quickly glances at the screen and blushes. "Will?"

"Yeah. He called yesterday morning and asked if I wanted to have lunch with him, and I said yes. We once again met up at the place where we had a nice meal. We're going out again Friday night, and I'm going to let him pick me up at my apartment."

"See, you're also making a lot of progress." I eat the rest of my danish and check the time. "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah, we should." We gather our things and start walking towards the front where I see Samual Donovan entering. Sawyer eyes him and stations himself by my side.

"It's Samual Donovan.", I mutter to Kate and Julia. All hope of him not seeing me go away when his eyes land on me. A sly grin crosses his face. My group and I start weaving through the tables to avoid him, but he stops us before we get to the door.

"Move.", Sawyer orders. Donovan only laughs.

"He said move, and I suggest you do as he said.", Kate hisses at Donovan.

"How sweet of them standing up for you.", Donovan tells me. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Not long enough.", I snarl.

"Your boyfriend must be proud of himself for stealing the police department account from me."

"He didn't steal anything from you. He put in a bid which was better than yours. You need to accept it and move on."

"Oh, no, no, no.", he murmurs. "I think the only way to recover from losing the deal is to take something from him." He licks his lips and winks. "Maybe taking the thing most special to him." The bastard attempts to step forward but is quickly pushed back by Sawyer. "Ana, you and I both know we're inevitable. It's going to happen."

"Never."

"We'll see. Have a great day." He moves away, but I feel his eyes on me the entire time we're walking out.

"Ana, are you ok?", Julia asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", I say even though a part of me is shaken.

* * *

After calling Mr. Nelson and telling him I'm going to be late I head to GEH. Kate and I were in her car this morning with Sawyer following behind us, but I'm now in the back of his SUV. I know Christian's going to blow a gasket when I tell him about the confrontation with Donovan, but he needs to know.

"Are you ok?", Sawyer asks, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah.", I nod as he parks the SUV. We get out and go inside the building.

Arriving on Christian's floor, Sawyer and I head in the direction of Christian's office. Thoughts of Donvoan go away if only briefly when I see Christian talking to Andrea. She sees me first and smiles. Christian also smiles, yet he also looks puzzled as he's probably wondering why I'm here. His eyes go to Sawyer.

"Can we go in your office?", I ask Christian. His hand goes to the small of my back as we along with Sawyer step inside his office. "You might want to sit down." I motion for Christian to sit, but he shakes his head.

"I'd rather stand. Judging from the way you're acting something happened." He turns to Sawyer. "What was it?"

"As you know I had breakfast with Kate and Julia. Things were going great until we got ready to leave, and Samual Donovan showed up."

"Where were you?", a seething Christian asks Sawyer.

"I was right by Ana's side, making sure he didn't lay a hand on her."

"Sawyer did his job.", I assure Christian. "Donovan still tried to talk crap." Christian pulls at his tie. "He talked about how you stole the police department deal from him which I told him was a complete lie. You got the deal fair and square."

"That's the truth.", Christian replies. "What else did he say?"

"He said the best way for him to recover might be to take away the most important thing to you." Christian jaw tightens.

"That mother fucker! He really has no idea who he's messing with." I place my hands on his shoulder in an effort to soothe him.

"I don't want you to do anything crazy. All that would do is make Donovan happy."

"You're right. I promise you I'm not going to do anything that'll land me behind bars." He pulls me into him and kisses the top of my head. "You mean everything to me."

"The feeling is mutual.", I giggle as I step out of his hold. "I've got to get to work."

* * *

 **C POV**

"Sir, I was told you wanted to see me." I look up from my work and see Paula Baker standing in the doorway of my office. After much deliberation and with Taylor's help, I came to the decision to assign Baker as Ana's other CPO. She's worked as a member of my security for only a year, but she worked for a private security firm for three years prior.

"Yes. Please come in and have a seat." She sits in the chair in front of my desk. "I asked you here because I've decided to give you an important assignment. You're going to be a CPO for Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend."

"Isn't Sawyer already assigned to Ms. Steele?"

"He is and will remain in the same position, but I need two people protecting her. I expect nothing but your full attention when guarding Ana."

"I promise I'm going to give my best. You won't regret your decision.", she says.

"Good. You'll be starting in the morning, but I'd like to introduce you to Ana this evening.", I say. "I'll be in contact about the time, but that's all for now." As she's leaving, my phone rings. I see that it's Kate calling. I answer the call and only hear sobbing in the background. "Hello? Kate?"

"Christian.", Kate finally says. "It's Ana and Sawyer. They've been shot."

* * *

"Can I help you?", a nurse asks me as soon as I rush to the nurses' station at the hospital. I wish I could wake up from this bad dream.

"Yes you can.", I snarl. "You can tell me where my girlfriend is." The nurse's eyes widen at my tone. "Where's Ana Steele!"

"Sir, please lower your voice."

"I'll lower my voice when I get answers." I grip the top of the counter.

"It's ok.", I hear my mom tell the nurse. "This is my son." My mom walks from behind the window and to me. "I was getting off my shift when Ana and Sawyer were brought in." She holds my hand and starts leading me to a hallway where Kate and Julia are pacing. The two of them run to me.

"Where is she?", I ask for what feels like the thousandth time. "And where's Sawyer?"

"They're still working on them.", Kate murmurs. "I called Elliot who was going to pick up Mia. Ana's parents were in Tacoma for a getaway but are on their way back."

"I don't understand. How did this happen?"

"Ana had finished her work for the day, but Kate and I had a few more things to do so Ana said she was going to have Sawyer taker her to get things for dinner. She wanted to cook dinner for the two of you.", Julia says. "Not long after they left we heard several loud booms. We weren't sure what was going on at first, but I looked out the window and saw Sawyer and Ana ducking. That's when I realized the booms were gunshots."

"Where is he?" We turn and see a frantic Mia dashing towards us. "Where's Luke?" The anguish on Mia's face is exactly how I'm feeling. One of the door at the end of the hallway opens, and two doctors walk out.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Phillip Grant and Dr. Catherine Moss.", my mom says.

"I've been working with Luke Sawyer.", Dr. Grant tells us. "He suffered a gunshot to the right shoulder as well as one to the left side of his lower abdomen. We're prepping him for surgery where we're going to remove the bullets."

"I'm treating Ana Steele.", Dr. Moss says. "Ana suffered a gunshot wound to the chest. It appears the bullet barely missed her heart. She's also being prepped for surgery which is where I need to going myself."

"You're going to get the bullet out, and she's going to fine, right? Right?", I plead, feeling as if my entire world is crumbling before me. The doctor doesn't answer immediately. "Well?"

"I'm not going to lie. It's serious, but I'm going to do all I can.", she answers. She and Dr. Grant then walk back through the door.

"Luke and Ana are tough. They're going to pull through this.", Elliot says.

"They have to.", Mia whispers. My mom wraps one arm around Mia and the other around me. Both Mia and I let emotions take over.

"They have to.", I repeat.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"Who wants some coffee?", my dad asks. He and Elliot have just returned from the cafeteria. "Christian?"

"No thanks.", I mutter, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"I wish they would tell us something.", Carla sighs from the chair next to mine. She and Ray along with Sawyer's parents arrived earlier at the hospital and have been waiting with the rest of us as we await word on Ana and Sawyer.

"I talkd to Luke this morning and told him I love him.", Mrs. Sawyer says solemnly. "I always tell him, and he always tells me." She looks over at Mia who's twisting her bracelet. "Mia, you're all he talked about. He's crazy about you." Mia stops and smiles for the first time since she's been at the hospital.

"I'm crazy about him too.", Mia replies. "I need him to be ok."

"He's going to be ok. Luke's tough.", Mr. Sawyer says as Dr. Grant walks towards us. There's complete silence in the waiting room.

"Luke's surgery went well, and he's now in recovery."

"When can we see him?", Mia asks.

"In a few hours.", Dr. Grant answers.

"Do you know if my daughter Ana Steele is still in surgery?", Ray asks Dr. Grant.

"I believe so, but I'm sure Dr. Moss will be out with an update once the surgery is over. I've got a few patients I need to check on, but I'll be back around soon."

"This coffee is just getting cold.", Elliot says. "Who wants some?" He tries to hand me one of the cups, but I shake my head and stand. "Where are you going?"

"To get some air." I walk down the hallway and through the exit. A light rain is falling outside, but I could care less. I lean against one of the walls and close my eyes.

"Do you want to catch a cold?" I open my eyes and see my mom standing before me.

"A cold is nothing compared to what Ana's going through in there.", I scoff. My mom moves next to me. "How can things go from really good to really bad in such a short time?"

"Life is full of twists and turns, and unfortunately they're not always good."

"I asked Ana to move in with me, and she said yes. I had already started anticipating it. We were going to spend nights cooking together and cuddling on the sofa while watching a movie. Now though..."

"Those things will happen. Ana's going to pull through this, and the two of you will be happier than ever." I feel my legs give out, and I slump to the ground in tears. Trying to stop them is a losing battle. In the corner of my eye I see my mom ease on to the ground. I haven't been held by her since I was a child, but I don't fight it when she wraps her arms around me and pulls me close.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but a detective is here.", Julia says from the door. I try to compose myself the best I can as I stand and help my mom to her feet. We follow Julia back to the waiting room. Standing in the middle of the room is a dark blonde haired guy in a dark suit. "This is Detective Brad Tosh."

"Hello.", Detective Tosh says. "I've been assigned to investigate the shooting of Anastasia Steele and Luke Sawyer. I've already talked to the officers that were on the scene, and I'm planning on talking to the victims." He pulls a small notepad from his pocket. "Is there anyone who might've wanted to hurt either of them?"

"Samual Donovan.", I answer. The detective raises a brow.

"That's the creep who made a pass at her, isn't it?", Carla asks me.

"Yes. Ana was assigned to do the advertising for his car dealership, but she stopped when he came on to her. Things have only gotten worse. I recently bought a car dealership which is competition against Donovan's."

"I'm going to guess your buying the dealership was more than a business move.", Detective Tosh says. "Go on."

"Rawlings Motors, the dealership I own, was chosen to supply the police department with new vehicles, a deal that Samual Donovan was also hoping to secure. He wasn't happy."

"Ana, Julia, and myself were leaving Starbucks this morning when Donovan showed up. He initially blocked us and told Ana that he might have to take something special away from Christian." Both Carla and Ray gasp at Kate's words. "It seems like he might have acted on what he said."

"The bastard is nothing but trouble who belongs behind bars.", I snarl.

"If he did this, we'll arrest.", Detective Tosh says. "Is there anyone else you can think of that could've done this?" Donovan's threat makes him a major suspect, yet there's also someone else who could've done it.

"Leila Williams. She and I had a fling which I ended much to her dismay. She's been doing nothing but stirring up drama since Ana and I have been dating. I've come to realize that she's pretty much capable of anything. She recently hired someone to beat her up so I'd believe she had been attacked."

"She definitely has issues.", my mom nods. Her eyes freeze at the door where Dr. Moss is standing. Dr. Moss steps closer to our group and clears her throat.

"Ana's surgery went well. I was able to remove the bullet. Her blood pressure dropped briefly, but we were able to get it back up. She's in recovery and will soon be moved to ICU. However, she's still got a long recovery ahead." Mia gets to her feet and pads over to me.

"She's going to be ok just like Luke.", Mia tells me. Her hand grips mine, and I hug her.

* * *

"Ana's still unconcious, but you can go and see her now.", Moss says a few hours later. Ray holds Carla's hand, and they start towards the direction of Ana's room.

"Christian, are you coming?", Carla asks me. I follow behind them as we make the trek to see Ana. Ray gently pushes the door open. Nothing can prepare me for what I see. Ana's frail body is hooked up to monitors as she lies motionless in the bed.

"Ana, sweetheart, your mom and I are here and so is Christian.", Ray whispers. He and Carla stand on one side of the bed while I'm on the other side. I cover her hand with mine.

"We're here.", I murmur. "And we're going to be by your side the entire time." I pull a chair up next to the bed and watch her chest slowly rise and fall. "One of the first things I learned about you was you were one of the most stubborn people I had ever met. It's just one of the endless reasons I fell in love with you. With that being said, I need you to not be stubborn now." I glance up at Carla and Ray. "We all do."

"She called last night and gave us the moving in together news.", Carla says, staring down at her daughter. "She told us she couldn't wait."

"She was also excited about your trip to London.", Ray adds.

"London's still going to happen.", I say as my mom opens the door.

"Luke's awake and wants to see you.", she tells me. Detective Tosh said he'd talk to Sawyer and Ana when they were awake, but I need to know what happened. I'm also torn because I don't want to leave Ana's side.

"Go on. We'll get you if we need to.", Carla smiles. I lean down and place a kiss on Ana's cheek.

"I'll be right back."

"Look who's here.", Mia says when I walk inside Sawyer's room.

"Hey." I close the door behind me and stand in front of Sawyer's bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot.", Sawyer laugh until he winces.

"Take it easy.", Mia sighs. "I convinced his parents to get some food."

"Just so you could be alone with me.", Sawyer teases as Mia blushes. "Your plan's been ruined." He nods at me. "How's Ana?"

"She made it through surgery but still hasn't woken up. I can come back later if you want."

"No. I need to tell you what happened. First though I need to tell you how sorry I am. I was supposed to protect Ana, and I failed at that. I shouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"None of it is your fault. It's Donovan's or Leila's since I'm more than certain one of them is responsible."

"Christian's right. You didn't do anything wrong.", Mia says. She's planted firmly next to Sawyer's, keeping her eyes on him.

"The detective in charge will probably be here soon to take your statement."

"I'll tell him exactly what I remember, but I want to go ahead and tell you.", Sawyer replies. "Ana had finished up for the day. We stepped out of the office building and into the parking lot. Halfway to the SUV I spotted someone across the street. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. They were dressed in a black sweatshirt and black pants and had on a black ski mask. Before I knew it a gun was being raised and aimed in our direction. I pulled out my own gun and told Ana to run just as whoever it was fired a shot. I also fired off a shot, hitting the person in the leg. Another shot was fired at us, and I was hit in the shoulder. A few more shots rang out as I saw Ana still trying to take cover. I was able to catch up with her and get us behind the dumpster. I peeked around the corner and saw a black car screeching to a stop, and the shooter getting in the passenger seat before the car took off. It wasn't until then that I realized I had been shot in the abdomen, but I didn't care. I looked over at Ana. Blood was seeping through the denim jacket she had on. I carefully pulled the jacket back and saw that she had been shot in the chest." Mia tightens her hand around his. "I told her it was going to be ok and gently laid her on the ground. I must've blacked out after that because I don't remember anything else."

"You remembered enough.", I say as Mrs. Sawyer along with Detective Tosh enter the room. "Detective, Saweyer shot the bastard in the leg. I suggest you check area hospitals for people coming in with a matching wound. Also, you better hope you find the scum that's responsible before I do."

* * *

"Christian, I can stay here with Ana if you want to go home and change clothes. Maybe you can take a nap.", Kate says. She and Julia along with the rest of my family went home for the night and have just returned. Meanwhile, Carla and Ray have stayed, leaving only to get some food. I, however, haven't left the hospital since yesterday.

"People keep telling me to eat or get some rest, but I don't want to do either.", I bark back, immediately regretting my harshness. "Kate, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"What if she wakes up and no one is here?"

"I'm here.", Kate shrugs. "You look like crap." I roll my eyes. "I'll get you the second there's any change."

"Kate, I appreciate your concern and know it's coming from a good place, but I'm staying." It's now her turn to roll her eyes. She stands and goes to the door.

"I'm going to call Ethan to give him an update.", she says before leaving the room.

The room is a decent size,yet it feels much smaller. I scoot my chair even closer to Ana's bed and hold her hand. I lay my head down on the side of the bed.

"Baby, I'm hoping so badly that you can hear me. You've brought me so much happiness since you've been in my life. I wasn't truly living until I met you. I need you to open those beautiful blue eyes." I stay there in silence until I feel a light touch on the top of my head. I jerk my head up and look behind me, not seeing anyone. I then look at the bed and see a sight that makes me smile for the first time since learning of the shooting. Blue eyes.

"Hi.", Ana says weakly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

Slowly opening my eyes to a soft light I see Christian with his head down on the bed I'm on. Where am I, and why am I on a bed? I lightly touch the top of his head. He looks behind him and then at me.

"Hi." My voice is so weak and small. The smile on his face widens at my words.

"Hey.", he whispers on the verge of tears. "There are those beautiful blue eyes."

"Where am I?", I ask as Christian's smile fades.

"You're in the hospital.", he finally murmurs. "You and Sawyer were in the parking lot at your work, and you were shot."

"Shot?", I gasp, feeling a surge of pain ripple through my body.

"In the chest. Sawyer was shot in the lower abdomen and the shoulder." I try to raise my head up, but it's a fruitless effort. "He had surgery but is ok. Ana, I was so scared." Tears well up in his eyes which are bloodshot.

"But like you said I'm ok. I'm here." I hear the door open and see both my mom and dad with their hands over their mouths. They rush over to the bed as I see a woman in a white lab coat.

"Ana, sweetheart, you're awake.", my mom sighs.

"Our precious girl.", my dad adds. The woman steps closer and smiles.

"Ana, I'm Dr. Moss, and I've been treating you. It's so good to see you awake. You've got a long recovery ahead, but what I've seen you've got a great support system behind you." She turns to my parents and Christian. "At the time though I need that support system to step outside so I can check you over." Christian knots his hands together, appearing unsure of the request. "It won't take long."

"Fine.", he sighs. He kisses me and creeps to the door. "I'll be back."

"When was the last time you slept?", I ask Christian who ran back into my room the second Dr. Moss gave the all clear. He runs his index finger along his chin in contemplation. "It's been a while if you have to think about it."

"Sleep has been the last thing on my mind. If it'll make you happy, I'll close my eyes for a bit here in a little while." There's a small tap on the door, and a guy in a suit walks in. "Detective Tosh."

"Hello.", the man says. "Ms. Steele, I'm Detective Tosh, and I'm in charge of the shooting investigation. I've already met with Mr. Sawyer and heard what he remembers. I'd like to hear what you can remember."

"He can come back later though.", Christian snarls.

"Now is fine.", I say. "Sawyer and I were on the way to the SUV when he said saw someone in a ski mask across the street. I looked and saw a gun being pointed at us. Sawyer took out his gun and told me to run. I started running just as a shot was fired from across the street. Sawyer fired his gun as well. I remember the person being shot in the left leg. I also remember Sawyer being shot in the shoulder." I close my eyes and sigh. Reopening my eyes, I see Christian settling on the side of my bed. I tried to run as fast as I could, but the bullets just kept coming. We finally made it to the dumpster."

"Mr. Sawyer said he saw the shooter jump into the passenger side of a black car.", the detective informs me.

"I didn't see the car although Sawyer told me the person was gone. Before getting to the dumpster I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I mentally knew what it probably was."

"Detective Tosh, maybe you should come back later.", Christian says. This time I don't argue.

"I'll be back later.", Detective Tosh replies. "Ms. Steele, thank you."

* * *

"Hi.", Grace says as she walks into the room. She lightens her steps when she sees Christian asleep on the sofa that's by the wall. "I'm glad he's finally sleeping."

"I tried to get him to go home and sleep, but he refused.", I whisper. She looks around the room which is overflowing with flowers. "He sent about ninety percent of them." She quietly pulls a chair up next to my bed.

"It's good to see you awake. We were all so worried." Her eyes go to Christian. "Ana, I want to thank you." I narrow my eyes. "Christian's never been as full of life as he has been in the last few months, and it's because of you. You've awakened him. Thanks to you he sees there's more to life than work."

"I was so hell bent on nothing happening between the two of us, but I soon realized I couldn't fight the inevitable."

"You wanted me as soon as you saw me.", I hear Christian chuckle. He raises up in the chair and yawns.

"We didn't mean to wake you.", Grace tells him.

"You didn't. I got enough sleep in for now."

"You were only asleep about thirty minutes. Christian, you're running on fumes.", I say.

"I'm not really tired.", he insists. "You, on the other hand, need to get some rest. You're recovering from a gunshot wound to the chest."

"You don't have to remind me.", I mutter. Both he and Grace look remorseful.

"Christian's right, Ana. You need some rest. I'm going to head home, but I'll be checking in.", Grace says.

"Ok." She carefully places a small hug around me and then hugs Christian. Once she's gone, he turns to me and sighs.

"How about you close your eyes and think about something nice to help you sleep. Maybe you can think about our trip to London." I scoff at him. "What? You still want to go, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but the trip won't be happening anytime soon. I'll be stuck in the freaking bed for who knows how long, and then I'll have to recover at home." He scurries over to me.

"Listen to me and listen good. You can't be negative. You've got to think positive. True you won't be fully recovered over night, but you're going to get there."

* * *

 **C POV**

"Detective Tosh, please tell me you've got something." With Ana asleep, I stepped into the waiting room to return the missed call I had from the detective.

"I checked into the area hospitals to see if anyone had come in with a bullet wound to the left leg. It seems a man arrived at Virgina Mason Hospital and had a matching injury. He claimed he was walking down the street when someone shot him, yet he couldn't give an accurate location of where the incident occured. He was told the police were going to be brought in so he could give a statement. That's when he changed his story, claiming he was cleaning his gun when it accidentally went off. He told the doctor he was embarrassed and didn't see the need to call the police. A detective still went and took his statement."

"What was the fucker's name?", I hiss through the phone.

"Craig Monroe." Monroe? The last name sounds familiar. "The bullet's been removed and placed in an evidence bag so it can be compared to the bullets from Ms. Steele and Mr. Sawyer. I'm on my way to the hospital to speak with Mr. Monroe and will let you know what comes of it."

"You better.", I snap before the call ends. The second I put my phone away it dawns on me where I've heard the last name Monroe before. Leila once introduced me to a cousin with that last name. He was the son of Elena's sister Kathleen. Shit! His first name was Craig. I look behind to Taylor who's waiting for me. "We need to go and pay a visit to Elena and Leila." We start walking as Richard Lincoln enters the waiting room. "Richard."

"Hello. How are Ana and Luke?", he asks.

"They're stable and will recover." I've never had an issue with Richard in the past since he's kept to himself, never trying to interfere like his wife and step-daughter. However, he could've changed. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how Ana and Luke were, and I also have to tell you something. I arrived home from work a little earlier than usual today and accidentally stumbled on a conversation between Elena and Leila. They were in the kitchen where they were drinking wine and toasting to what they called "a success.", he replies. "I was curious and chose to continue listening. Elena said she hadn't heard anything on Ana's condition, but she was sure she was either dead or near death. Then Leila added that she wished she could've seen the entire shooting but had to stay hidden until time to pick up Craig." I ball my fists up in fury. "I had no idea they were behind it. I swear. I knew Elena wasn't happy that you didn't want to be with Leila, but it's your life."

"Were you aware that Leila recently hired a guy to beat her up to make it look like she had been attacked?" His mouth falls open in shock, and I know this is news to him. "She did."

"I'm sorry. I work my ass off to provide a nice life for both Elena and Leila, but lately Elena hasn't felt like that's been enough. Sure she has her salon, but she's money hungry. Leila's the same way. I think she sees you as someone who'll provide for her and allow her to keep living the high life."

"And they see Ana as threat.", I murmur. "I know it's your family, but will you tell the police what you just told me?"

"Elena's not going to be happy, but I haven't been happy in a long time. I'm tired of being stuck in a love less marriage. Of course I'll talk to the police." I reach into my wallet and give him the card Detective Tosh gave me.

"This is the number of the detective in charge of the case." I decide not to tell him Detective Tosh is on his way to see Craig Monroe. "Elena and Leila are still at your house?"

"Yes.", he answers.

* * *

"Christian, what a surprise.", Leila says when she opens the door at Elena's house. "Come in." She's about to close the door when Taylor pushes it back open. "Of course you brought him." Taylor and I walk into the living room and see Elena sitting by the window.

"Christian Grey, seeing you here is the shock of the century.", Elena mutters.

"I imagine it's a big shock.", I growl.

"We heard about Ana and Luke and figured you'd be at the hospital."

"I've been there since the beginning and only left to come here. I could've held off, but I needed to pay a visit to the two of you." Elena smiles and takes a drink from the wine glass in your hand.

"You can march right back out that door if you're going to verbally attack us.", Elena smirks.

"She's right.", Leila says. "Besides I didn't think I'd ever see you again considering how our last meeting went."

"The one where I let you know I had figured out your lie about being attacked?", I hiss. "Trust me when I say I didn't ever plan on speaking to you again, but I'm here thanks to recent revelations." I stand in the middle of the living room as mother and daughter sit on the sofa, looking at each other in confusion. "The two of you are responsible for Ana and Sawyer being in the hospital."

"No we're not.", Leila replies.

"That wasn't a question. It was a statement. I honestly thought I had seen the worst in what you were capable of, but I was wrong."

"Stop talking nonsense and tell us what you mean.", Elena demands.

"You had Craig Monroe, your nephew, shoot Ana and Sawyer. Don't even try and deny it."

"The only truth coming out of your mouth is that my nephew is Craig Monroe, but he didn't shoot anyone." I look at Taylor who's shaking his head.

"Then how did he get that bullet in his leg?", Taylor asks. Elena's eyes shift to Leila.

"He wasn't shot, and I don't know where you think you heard that."

"From both Ana and Sawyer. They didn't see the face of the shooter, but they both know he was shot in the left leg. A guy with the same wound showed up at Virginia Mason Hospital. His name was Craig Monroe."

"It was probably another guy by the same name.", Leila shrugs. "You're being ridiculous, and we don't appreciate what your accusations."

"I don't give a fuck what you do or don't appreciate!", I yell. "You and your mother have done nothing but cause trouble since the first day you learned of my relationship with Ana. I've told both of you repeatedly to leave Ana and I alone, yet you've kept meddling. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about Ana. She's the woman I'm in love with."

"So you've said.", Elena sighs. "Christian, darling, you're blind. You only think you're in love with Ana. She's this boring little thing that you probably feel the need to make feel better about herself. It's sweet, but the longer you pretend the harder it's going to be on her in the end."

"How much have you had to drink?", I snarl. "Ana is anything but boring. She's refreshing and enlightening. She inspires me and is so full of hope. If anyone should feel bad about themselves it should be you and Leila. You buy all these fancy clothes and wear layers and layer of makeup, but you still can't hide the ugliness of your souls. You're nothing but vindictive bitches who are going to jail." We hear sirens that are drawing closer. "And I'm sorry but prison clothes aren't designer." The front door opens, and in walks Detective Tosh who I called a few minutes before getting here. He wasn't happy that I was going to confront Elena and Leila, but I managed to convince him to give me some time before arriving.

"You have no proof to back up your claims.", Leila snaps.

"Actually, we do.", Detective Tosh says as two uniformed officers walk into the house. "We've got the statement of Richard Lincoln. He overheard you and your mother discussing the shooting. I've also got the statement of Craig Monroe. He admitted to shooting both Ms. Steele and Mr. Sawyer, and he revealed it you who picked him up afterwards."

"My nephew would never turn on his family.", Elena says harshly.

"Oh he would and he did."

* * *

 **A POV**

"Who is that?", I ask my mom and dad who are laughing. Standing in the doorway of my room is a huge teddy bear. The thing is so large that I can't see who's holding it. Finally the person moves the bear to the left, and I see it's Christian.

"Hi.", he smiles, padding into the room. "I wanted to bring you something, and I had already sent every flower known to man."

"You didn't have to get me anything but thank you. You weren't here when I woke up so I got hopeful that you had gone home to get some real rest. My mom and dad have been acting weird though, and that made me worry that you were up to something besides sleeping."

"I was, but it's over now." I see my parents' shoulders relax. "It's all over."

"Thank goodness.", my mom says.

"What's over?", I ask.

"It was Elena's nephew who shot you and Sawyer.", Christian tells me. "Leila was driving the getaway car. I was told by Richard Lincoln, and so I went to see Leila and Elena. I had Taylor there with me. I just needed to let them know what I knew and to see the looks on their faces when their dreams were crushed."

"I bet it wasn't a pretty picture.", my dad murmurs from his chair.

"Thanks to Richard and Craig, Elena's nephew, Elena and Leila are going to jail."

"Her nephew turned on them? Wow.", I say.

"Yeah. Getting shot wasn't part of the plan Elena had given him so he decided to change it as well." He sets the bear down and walks over to my bed. "Baby, they're never going to bother us, especially you again. It's over."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"Hey.", Sawyer says as Mia wheels him into my hospital room. "The doctor discharged me, but we thought we'd drop by and see you before leaving. Of course I'd rather be walking and not in this stupid wheelchair."

"It's hospital policy.", Mia murmurs. She pushes the wheelchair beside the sofa which she settles on. "Christian, what are we going to do with these patients?"

"I have no idea.", Christian laughs, earning a glare from me. "Sawyer, I'm glad you've been released."

"You and me both." He looks at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Here I am gloating about leaving when you're still in here." Today marks a week since the shooting and my hospitalization, and it's been the longest week of my life.

"It's fine. I'm happy that you're getting out of here. Besides Dr. Moss said I'm on track to get out here tomorrow.", I reply.

"I know you were planning on moving in with Christian before the shooting so are you going to his place or the apartment you share with Kate?", Mia asks.

"She's going to our place.", Christian answers with a wink. "Kate said she'd pack some clothes for Ana to have until we get a chance to get the rest of her things moved."

"That's good. I might as well go ahead and tell you that I'm going to be moving in with Luke." Mia's eyes are on Christian as she awaits his reaction which is surprisingly calm "No freak out?"

"No freak out. It's your life, and you're free to live it how you want." Shocked by his words, Mia looks at me. "Recent events have made me reazlize even more that you need to relish the good in life."

"That's a wonderful attitude to have.", Sawyer says.

"It sure is.", Mia adds. "Of course the plan is for me to only stay with Luke until he's fully recovered." She stands and kisses Sawyer's cheek.

"I start physical therapy on my shoulder next week, and I'm hoping it doesn't take long to get back to where I need to be."

"The important thing is to take care of yourself and not rush things.", Christian tells him. "Your job will be waiting on you when you return."

"Well, guys, I think I need to get this guy out of here so he can get home and get some rest.", Mia says while Sawyer gives a thumbs up. "Bye." She rolls Sawyer out of the room, making me wish I were the one leaving the hospital.

"You'll be out of here tomorrow.", Christian says as if he can read my mind.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I wish I were leaving today." I lean my head back on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. "Other than having my tonsils out when I was ten this is the first time I've been in a hospital, and it's driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry. I'd give anything for you to not be going through this." I reach for his hand. "You wouldn't be in here if I weren't for me."

"Oh, no you don't. You're not about to blame yourself for what happened. You told me Sawyer had initially blamed himself, and you told him it wasn't his fault. Well, the same goes for you. Elena and Leila are the ones responsible."

"But they were connected to me." I tighten my hold on his hand.

"You had no idea they were going to end up being such conniving bitches. The bright side is they're behind bars and will never bother us again. We're free from them." He nods but still seems torn. "What?"

"They may not bother us, but Samual Donovan is still out there."

"He is, and we'll be cautious. However, I'm not going to let him or anyone else dictate how I live my life and neither should you. We're about to move in together and embark on a new stage of our relationship. Things are going to be good." He finally cracks a smile.

"You're a wise woman.", he says.

"I've had a chance to reflect on things just like you did."

* * *

"Welcome home.", Gail says as Christian guides me into the living room.

"Home.", I smile, taking in my surroundings.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. I'm going to sit down and rest a bit." Christian helps me ease on to the sofa as she heads into the kitchen. "Thank you for helping me."

"Baby, you don't have to thank me.", Christian replies. "The sofa is comfy, but maybe you'd be more comfortable in the bedroom. I can help you change into some pajamas so you can rest in the bed for a while."

"I've been in a bed a week straight, and I'd rather not get back in a bed until it's time to go to sleep tonight." He looks in the direction of the bedroom and then back at me. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Ok.", he mutters as he picks up a copy of the Seattle Times from the top of the coffee table. "I saved this for you." He opens the paper and shows me an ad at the bottom of the third page. It's an advertisement for The Clothing Palette, using the ideas I developed. "I realize the ads started running last week."

"But this is the first time I've seen one of them." I take the paper and admire the ad. "I've done other ads in the past, but it's still surreal seeing them in newspapers and magazines."

"I'm proud of you.", he leans over and kisses me.

"Thanks. Victoria Lewis sent one of the few bouquet of flowers that you didn't send. She attached a nice card that wished me a good recovery and that she'd like to work with me again in the future. I had been looking forward to last weekend's anniversary party. It was going to be nice seeing everyone come together to celebrate the boutique's big milestone."

"Have you ever thought of going into business on your own?", Christian asks.

"Open my own advertising agency? It's not really something I've thought about."

"Maybe you should. I think you'd have a successful business."

"You're biased, and I'm happy with being at the Nelson Agency. Mr. Nelson's been supportive and is great to work for."

"I'm aware of how great the agency is. After all I did hire them to handle the advertising for Rawlings Motors. I just think you might want to leave opening your own place as an option.", he says as my eyes grow heavy. "You need a nap."

"I'm actually going to agree with you."

* * *

 **C POV**

"How did she do last night?", Carla asks me as she and I along with Ray stand outside the bedroom where Ana's resting. I was planning on staying home today, but Ana and her parents all insisted I go into work for a while.

"She did ok. I helped her change the bandages despite her claiming she could do it on her own. We both shed some tears when the bandages were off." I rub the back of my neck and stare at the door. "Maybe I should not go into the office. I can always work from here."

"Christian, go to the office. Carla and I will take care of things here.", Ray says.

"My dad's right. Go to the office.", Ana giggles. I push the door open and see her sitting up in the bed. "You've already been out of the office a week."

"I'm the boss though. I'll miss a week if I want to.", I smirk. She pulls the covers back and is about to stand. She pulls the covers back and is about to stand. "Don't get up on your own."

"Don't treat me like a child. I may have just got out of the hospital, but I'm not helpless."

"No one said you were.", Ray tells her. "But Annie, you've got to realize you can't just jump back into things. You've got to take it easy, and that means letting people help you." Ana glances at her parents and then at me.

"Fine. Will someone please help me up so I can go and get some breakfast?" Carla and Ray both are about to help Ana, but I wave them off and help her out of the bed. "Thanks."

* * *

"Ana, I want you to meet Paula Baker." Ana sets her cup of tea down and smiles as her secondary CPO stands in the middle of the living room. The plan was for Baker to assist Sawyer in watching Ana, but that's changed now that Sawyer's out of commission. "She's going to be your security, but I'm also planning on adding another member to help watch you."

"It's nice to meet you.", Ana says as Baker shakes her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I gave Mr. Grey my word that I'm going to give my all in protecting you.", Bakers says.

"You shouldn't have much trouble for a while considering I'm stuck here.", Ana mutters as Carla and Ray walk out of the kitchen.

"Even so, I look forward to my new assignment."

"That'll be all for now.", I tell Baker who scurries out of the room. "I'm going to head to the office, but I'll be home around noon unless you need me to come home earlier."

"Christian, I love you, and that's why I'm going to be nice when I say leave. I'm going to be fine. I've got my mom and dad along with Gail and Baker." I stride over and bend down to eye level with Ana. "I'm going to be fine."

"I know you're in good hands." Almost losing Ana has shaken me to the core, making me want to be with her as much as possible. Our lips touch and slip into a slow burning kiss. I finally break the kiss and can't help but feel embarrassed when I remember Carla and Ray are in the room. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for showing your love.", Ray chuckles.

* * *

"Andrea told me you were in here." I look up from the computer screen and see Ros standing in the doorway of my office.

"I'm here although for only part of the day." She closes the door behind her and sits down in one of the chairs across from my desk. "Thank you for keeping things afloat during my absence."

"I only did my job.", she shrugs.

"You did a damn good job, but you always do."

"How's Ana doing?"

"She's ok." I twirl my pen between my fingers "She's still in a lot of pain and will be for a while." My eyes drift to the window while my thoughts drift to Ana. "I laid in the bed last night and watched her sleep. I finally fell asleep after about two hours. Thinking about how I almost lost her is both upsetting and infuriating."

"I can see how it would be. I never really liked Elena and Leila, yet I didn't think they would be capable of having someone try and kill Ana."

"Desperate people will do desperate things.", I growl as Ros's eyes land on the print out on top of my desk. "That's a listing for a building not far from here." I slide the paper over so Ros can have a better look at it.

"It looks like a nice building. Is it possibly going to be a small GEH branch?"

"No. It might be a good location for Ana to open an advertising firm."

"Ana's going into business on her own?", Ros asks.

"Um...not exactly or at least not yet.", I murmur. "I mentioned the idea to her, and she said she hadn't considered the prospect of having her own company."

"And you still decided to look at potential properties for her?"

"I didn't see the harm in looking."

* * *

"I'm glad you had a good day at work, but you could've stayed gone longer.", Ana says. I remove my tie and grab a tee shirt from the closet.

"I was gone long enough." I walk over to my briefcase. "I've got something to show you." I grab the print out from the briefcase and sit on the edge of the bed where she's resting. "Have a look at this." She studies the photo of the building. "What do you think?"

"It looks like a lovely building. Are you thinking of buying it for work?"

"I might be interested in buying it although it depends on certain factors."

"What factors?", she asks. I raise a brow, and she seems to be understanding what I'm getting at. "You want to buy this for me to use as a location for my own advertising firm."

"I'd like to buy it for that reason. I haven't seen the place in person, but the location is nice. It's not a huge building, but it's large enough."

"I told you I wasn't interested in going into business on my own.", she snaps. "Did you think I was just saying that?" She tosses the paper on the bed. "I don't get this sudden interest in me being out on my own."

"Because I see how talented you are.", I reply.

"Mr. Nelson sees my talent as well which is why he gives me accounts. Not everyone wants to be their own boss."

"I know that."

"Besides, I wouldn't want your help if I were to go out on my own. I'm capable of finding a location."

"Yes, but I could help make things easier.", I sigh.

"Easier by throwing your money around? No thanks." She massages the side of her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please accept my decision." I'd like to convince her to change her mind, but it's evident that's not going to happen at this point in time.

"I'll accept your decision."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: A little heads up, I'm going to be taking a small break from the story. It'll only be a week or two and will be done so I can focus on my other stories which I feel have been neglected. I promise I'll be back soon with more of The Pursuit. As always thanks for reading.**

 **C POV**

"How's Ana doing?", Elliot asks. I ignore his question and take a bite of my steak. We're seated at a table in Rafferty's Steakhouse during my lunch break. Today's my first full day back at work. "That bad?"

"She's doing well physically but emotionally...I don't know. She's kind of short with her answers and is moody."

"Dude, no offense, but mood swings are to be expected after a life threatening event or at least that's what often happens in movies or television shows." He takes a large drink of water and narrows his eyes at me. "What about you? How are you doing with the aftermath of what took place?"

"I'm ok.", I shrug with a less than convincing voice. "Fine. I'm not ok. I've been extra worried about Ana. I get antsy when she doesn't answer me right away. I know she feels like I'm suffocationg her, but I can't help it. I almost lost her, and I feel the need to be even more protective."

"I realize things might be difficult now, but it'll get better.", Elliot says as I nod.

"Another thing that upset Ana was my suggesting that she go into business on her own. I see great potential in her and thought it would be best for her to put that potential into her own advertising firm. I even found a location for her." Elliot shakes his head and winces. "You think it's a bad idea as well?"

"I'm not saying that, but not everyone wants to be their own boss. Some people are content with working for others. She might change her mind down the road, yet she might not. The best thing for you to do is support her decision." I set my fork down and smile.

"Try not to get a big head when I tell you that you're pretty good at giving advice."

"Why thank you.", he laughs.

"So...how are you and Kate doing with the living together?", I ask.

"It's going well so far although I've got to get used to having her there. I was half asleep this morning when I walked into the bathroom and accidentally knocked over her hair straightener. She ran in there and started freaking out like I had just hurt one of her friends. Luckily the thing still worked. We went grocery shopping for the first time together last night. I grabbed Captain Crunch which has been my favorite cereal for years. Kate eyed me and said I need to eat something healthier. She then placed some kind of organic cereal crap in the cart."

"Some of the organic stuff is delicious."

"If you add a lot of sugar to it.", Elliot scoffs. "It's ok though. I'm stopping by the store when I leave here, and I'm buying my Captain Crunch. I might have to hide it, but I'm buying it."

* * *

"Hey.", Ana says upon answering my call. Elliot and I finished lunch, and Taylor's now driving me back to GEH. "How was your lunch with Elliot?"

"It was good. I'm on the way the back to the office, but I can swing by Escala if you need me."

"That's not necessary. My mom made some soup which was delicious." She goes silent for a second. "This apartment used to seem massive, but it feels so small now."

"It's because you've been stuck inside", I say softly. "But you'll be able to get out and about soon."

"Soon.", she mutters before yawning. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Rest well, and I'll see you this evening. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A POV**

"Mom, I appreciate you being here, but I'll understand if you want to go home and spend some time with Dad." She waves her hands in dismissal at my suggestion.

"I'm staying here.", she says. "Besides your dad is busy with his plants." I pad over to the bed, stopping before I pull the covers back. "Ana, are you ok?"

"Yeah. No.", I say as I try not to cry. "I feel bad for making people change their plans around for me. Christian missed work several days, and you and Dad have redone your plans." I ease on to the mattress and blow out a deep breath while she sits down next to me.

"You shouldn't feel bad about that. All of us are so thankful that you're here, and we don't mind readjusting our lives to help you. Sweetheart, when I heard about you being shot, I screamed louder than I've ever screamed before. I looked up at the sky and just belted out my feelings. I pleaded and prayed for you to be ok, and I wasn't the only one. Everyone who loves you asked for you to stay with us." She wipes a tear with the back of her hand. "Our prayers were answered. Moving schedules around is only a small sacrifice." The depth of what she's saying slowly sinks in.

"I haven't exactly been the easiest person to get along with.", I sniffle. "I never thought I could have so much anger inside of me."

"No one can blame you for being angry. I'm angry too."

"But I've been directing my anger towards the wrong people. I've been so hostile and bitter, and that's not who I am."

"Of course it's not. You're a sweet and kind hearted person who was dealt a devasting blow, but you're strong and soon that anger you're feeling will no longer be there. I'm glad you're opening up to me. Have you done the same with Christian?"

"No.", I answer.

"My advice is to talk to him. You need to let him know how you're feeling."

"You're right. He and I have been good with expressing our feelings and being honest so I shouldn't start keeping things now. I'm going to rest a while." She kisses the top of my head and stands.

"Sweet dreams.", she says.

* * *

"You scared me.", Christian laughs after I sneak up on him in the living room.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you in here." I pad across the floor to where he's standing.

"Is your mom still here?"

"I persuaded her to go home about thirty minutes ago." He loosens his tie and extends his hand which I take. Sitting on the sofa, he wraps his arms around me. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I had a conference call with Gil Hanson. We went over more details of the phone we're developing. He asked if we had made plans for going to London. I told him we had planned to go next month, but the trip might be a little delayed."

"Did you tell him why?", I ask.

"I did.", Christian murmurs as I lay my head on his shoulder. "And he sends his get well wishes."

"The trip might not happen at the same time we had planned, but it'll still happen." Christian grins at my positivity. "There's something I need to talk about with you." He immediately tenses up and starts looking up and down my body. "I'm not in any pain. It's about my recent attitude. You've been wonderful with taking care of me and making sure I'm ok, and I've been ungrateful along with hostile. I get pissed off at the smallest things."

"Ana, there's nothing to apologize for."

"Yes there is. I've always tried to be easy going and calm person, but the shooting left me with so much hatred and anger for Elena, Leila, and Craig Monroe. Those feelings have ended up being bounced on to those around me especially you. Christian, I see the look on your face when you walk into the same room as me. It's as though you're walking on egg shells, scared of saying or doing the wrong thing."

"All right, you might snap a little, but I understand."

"There shouldn't be any snapping for you to understand." I turn my body around and lace my fingers with his. "I'm going to start being more grateful and less angry."

"I've got a confession of my own. I've been overbearing, even more than usual.", he chuckles. "It stems from almost losing you. I had never been in love before you I met you. I had never experienced anything remotely close to love, and I know I won't ever have it with anyone else. I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I'm here."

"My fear of losing you played a big part in me pushing you to open your own business. It made me think I should help you live life to the fullest by encouraging you to branch out on your own." The reasoning behind Christian's suggestion is admirable although I still don't want to open my own agency.

"I understand you more in why you wanted me to have my own business, and it's sweet. I'm not closing the door on being my own boss at some point, but for now I'm happy with being at the Nelson Agency."

"I know which is why I'm not going to pressure you any more.", he says as my stomach growls. I cover my face in embarrassment. "It sounds like someone is hungry."

"My appetite is slowly making a reappearance.", I giggle. "Do you think we might be able to go out for dinner? I'm asking because I want to get out of here."

"Sure. I think it would be nice to have dinner out."

* * *

 **C POV**

"Not that this place isn't nice, but it's not what I thought you had in mind when you said you wanted to go out. I was under the assumption you meant actually going into a restaurant and sitting down at a table.", I tell Ana. She and I are seated in the backseat of the Escalade which Taylor drove to Sonic Drive In of all places.

"Technically we are eating out.", Ana laughs, picking up a chili cheese fry. "It's been forever since I've had food from here, and it's soooo good."

"It certainly is." I pick up my burger only to have mustard drip from it and on to my dark blue long sleeve shirt. "Shit." Ana hands me a napkin. "Thanks. I remember when Elliot first got his drivers license, and he begged my parents to let him borrow one of their cars since the car they had bought for him wasn't ready yet." Ana crinkles her nose. "Elliot wanted a special sound system put in the car.", I say, answering Ana's unspoken question. "My mom finally relented and let him borrow her car but only if he took Mia and me with him. Anyway he drove us to Sonic where he saw the car of a girl he liked. He parked next to her and immediately started a conversation during which he offered to buy her dinner for her. She happily accpeted. She ended up driving off as soon as she got the food. Elliot said he found out the next day she had a boyfriend who went to a different school, yet she liked flirting with guys so they'd buy her things."

"That's not cool at all. Poor Elliot.", Ana sighs.

"The girl ended up getting dumped by her boyfriend who learned what she had been doing."

"Elliot's with a wonderful girl now. Kate loves him very much." Ana goes back to eating while I take the paper from my straw. I wind it around in the shape of a ring. I then reach for Ana's left hand. She cocks her head, no doubt wondering what I'm doing. I take the paper ring and slip in on her left ring finger.

"Perfect fit."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"You kept this?", Christian asks, pointing to the paper ring he picked up from the top of the dresser. He made the ring last night out of the paper from his Sonic drink straw.

"Of course I kept it.", I shrug from the bed where I'm sitting crossed legged. "Why wouldn't I?" He stares down at the ring for a few more seconds and then sets it back down on the dresser.

"I don't know." He settles on the side of the bed. "Maybe I thought you'd wake up this morning and throw it away after figuring it was a cheesy gesture."

"Christian, it wasn't a cheesy gesture." I cup his chin and smile, yet he remains silent. "Is something on your mind?"

"Kind of.", he murmurs. "Slipping that paper ring on your finger last night felt good and right." He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to just lay my cards out and tell you how I feel. I fall deeper in love with you every day, and I know that it's not to going to stop. Ana, you're it for me. There's no one else, and there never will be anyone else. I have this vision of us being married."

"Are you asking me to marry you?", I ask.

"No.", he replies. I feel a pang of hurt at his answer. "Let me rephrase that. I'm not asking you to marry me at this time although I do plan on asking you at some point. I just wanted you to know my intentions. I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself since you might not say yes when I do ask." I close the distance between us and kiss him.

"I wouldn't worry about me saying no.", I whisper against his lips. He relaxes and beams at my confession.

* * *

"This is it.", I tell Baker upon arriving at the Nelson Agency. I'm still unable to return to work, but I wanted to stop by to see everyone. Baker's by my side the entire way to the building.

"I've always wondered how long it takes some ads to come together.", she says.

"I've had some that instantly to come me, and I've some that have taken forever."

We get to the lobby, and Baker stays in the hallway while I open the office door. I see everyone hard at work with their respective tasks. I spot Julia standing by one of the fax machines. She finishes what she's doing and turns in my direction, grinning when she sees me.

"Ana, oh my gosh. It's so good to see you.", Julia says. She gives me a gentle hug. "I'm trying to be careful since I know you're probably pretty sore."

"I am although every day is better than the last. It looks like the place is bustling."

"Definitely. I just sent a fax to Rawlings Motors. The ads are coming together nicely. I'm just glad to be a part of the plan to turn it back into a profitable business. Come on and say hi to everyone else." She hooks her arm in mine and leads us further into the office. Kate glances up from her desk and waves.

"Hey there.", Kate says after rolling her chair over to Julia and me. "How are you feeling?"

"Good.", I answer. "If you were busy..."

"I wasn't. We miss you around here."

"Yes we do.", Julia adds as I see a dark brown haired girl sitting at my desk. Kate and Julia's eyes go to each other and then to me. "That's Michelle. She started yesterday. Mr. Nelson is working on finding a spot for her, but in the meantime she's at your desk. She hasn't moved any of your things." I see that my photos are still in the same place. One of the photos is one of my parents, and the other is one of Christian and me.

"Ana, I thought I saw you walk in.", Mr. Nelson says while making his way towards me. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I thought I'd come by and say hi. I miss being here."

"We miss you and can't wait to have you back." He notices my eyes on my desk. "We've got a new employee. Her name is Michelle Winstead. I've got to do some rearranging of the desks, but until then I placed her at your desk. It's only temporary of course." Even though he sounds genuine, I can't help but feel a little upset. "Let me introduce you to her." We walk over to my desk. Michelle stops typing and smiles at us. "Michelle, this is Ana Steele. Ana, this is Michelle." Recognition crosses her face.

"Oh, you're the Ana whose desk I'm borrowing.", Michelle. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. How are you liking the job so far?", I ask.

"I really like it. Everyone has been nice. This is my first real job, and I'm doing my best to make sure I do well."

"I'm sure you're going to do fine."

* * *

"It's weird seeing someone other than Sawyer with you.", Kate says, nodding towards Baker who's sitting at the table a few feet from the one occupied by Kate, Julia, and myself. I was planning on going home after leaving the office, but Kate and Julia suggested that I join them for lunch at Spiro's.

"It is odd not having Sawyer, but Baker's nice and has been doing great.", I reply while breaking my breadstick in half.

"Has Sawyer started his physical therapy yet?", Kate asks.

"He started it yesterday but still has a ways to go." I take a bite of my pasta and wipe my mouth with the cloth napkin. "I feel like I'm out of the loop with what's going on with you two. Enlighten me."

"Nothing major is going on with me except Elliot and I are adjusting to living together. We've had our moments, but I'm glad we're doing it."

"I'm happy to hear that. I promise I'll get the rest of my things soon."

"Ana, don't worry about it. There's no rush." I nod and look at Julia.

"Things with Will are still going well, slow but well. We're learning more about each other with each passing day, and it's nice. We have moved forward slightly though. We've been doing some kissing."

"Some?", Kate scoffs jokingly. "That's not the way you described it to me. You said you were barely able to come up for air when kissing him." Julia covers her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Maybe the kissing has been intense, but that's as far as it's going for now."

"There's nothing wrong with just kissing.", I tell Julia. "It's as far as Christian and I can go until I get cleared by my doctor in a couple of weeks." Kate and Julia give me sympathetic looks. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?", Kate asks.

"Like you're about to cry. If you cry I'll cry, and I was aiming for a cry free day."

"I'm going to try not to cry.", Julia says. "But I'm also going to tell you how grateful I am that you're ok. You mean a lot to me, and I need you in my life."

"I echo those words.", Kate replies.

"I need you guys in my life as well.", I tell as the three of us join hands in the middle of the table.

* * *

 **C POV**

"If all goes well the first training courses will begin in a few months.", Sandra Wilson says while sitting in my office where we're meeting about the training program I helped start alongside the Wilson Organization. "We've already had a few women interested in it."

"It's nice that we've got interest, yet it's also kind of sad.", I sigh. "Those women wouldn't be interested in the program if they had never been in abusive relationships."

"Fair point, but they were also brave enough to get out and seek help. Many women are afraid to do so. They're scared of the consequences from the abuser if they leave. There are also some who feel shame." She closes the folder in front of her. "My mother fell into the shame category. She and my father were part of high society. They'd go to fancy parties into their elegant attire, and then they'd return home where my father would beat her. She covered her scars and bruises with makeup, but she couldn't cover the inner scars. He never laid a hand on my twin sister and me though. I often wished I could trade places with my mother so I could take the beatings instead of her. She told him one day she was going to leave, and he laughed. He said she wouldn't be able to survive on her own, and she believed him. She continued putting on a show for their friends and family while being his punching bag. My sister and I graduated school but were scared to go to college. Neither of us wanted to leave our mother alone in the house with him. We enrolled in community college so we could live at home and watch over our mother. On the day before our classes started my mother got a call from my father's boss. He had collapsed at his factory job and was being rushed to the hospital. We got to the hospital and were told he had suffered a heart attack and didn't make it. Yes my mother lost her husband, and my sister and I lost our father, however there was relief. He could no longer hurt my mother. That was ten years ago. My mother met a wonderful man about five years ago, and they married this past year." My past isn't something I routinely discuss, yet her telling me about her father compels me to let her know this project has a special meaning to me as well.

"I'm sorry your family went through such a horrific experience.", I say. "I'm not going to go into specifics, but I do know first hand the trauma abuse can cause. I look forward to helping these women start fresh in life. They need to know they're not alone."

"I hope you're hungry because I made pretzel crusted chicken.", Ana says. I narrow my eyes towards the dish on the counter. "Don't knock it until you try it."

"I like pretzels and chicken so I'm sure I'll like it." I pad across the floor and wrap my arms around her waist. Our lips careen into a soft kiss. "I know I said I would ease up on my worrying, but I hope you didn't exhaust yourself today."

"I didn't."

"Ok. How did your visit to your work go?", I ask. Ana shrugs and steps away from me. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It was weird being there as an onlooker. Mr. Nelson's hired a new girl. Her name is Michelle, and she seems nice. She's also at my desk until he can get some rearranging done. It's only temporary."

"But you still felt upset." She nods at my words. "I understand, but soon you'll be back at work and at your desk."

"You're right. Things were better when I had lunch with Kate and Julia. We had some delicious food and caught up. Afterwards Baker drove me to Kate and Elliot's where I got a few more things." She gives me one more quick peck on the lips. "Now go and get ready for dinner."

"Yes ma'am.", I laugh with a salute. I stride into the bedroom and remove my jacket. As I'm setting it on the bed I notice the paper ring I gave Ana is no longer in its spot on the dresser. She said she was going to keep it, but it seems she might have changed her mind. It suddenly feels like a knife is being shoved into my heart.

"I picked up the gravy bowl and spilled some on my blouse.", Ana says on her way into the bedroom. She stops midway to the closet, probably wondering why I'm just standing by the dresser. "Why aren't you getting ready for dinner?" I run my hand along my chin. "Christian?"

"You didn't have to pretend to like the paper ring. I'm a grown man who can handle the truth. What I'm curious about is whether you were being honest about what your proposal answer would be."

"Christian, I..., she says, but I shake my head and go on with what I'm saying.

"Lying to me is a little shitty, but I don't need you to sugarcoat things for my benefit. You've said you aren't fragile, and neither am I."

"Are you finished?", Ana snarls. She stomps past me and goes to the dresser. She then opens the lid of a wooden jewelry box I'm just now noticing. When she moves her hand back out I see the ring in her hand. "The jewelry box was one of the things I picked up from my old room. I don't normally wear a lot of jewelry so I usually just lay it on the top of the dresser, but I thought it would be better if I kept the ring in a safe place."

"I'm sorry.", I sigh. "I saw it gone and got the wrong idea."

"It shows how little you think of me.", she mutters. "You really should've given me more credit, yet you chose to think the worst."

"It was a mistake, one that I'm sorry about." She doesn't respond. "Baby, say something."

"You better hurry up. Dinner's ready."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"I can now say I've tried pretzel crusted chicken and liked it.", I smile after taking the last bite of my dinner. My plate is completely empty while Ana's barely touched her food. "You need to eat."

"I've ate some, but I'm still kind of full from the big lunch I had.", she mutters. I suppose I should be glad she's not giving me the silent treatment, but the dinner conversation has been minimal which is almost as bad. I can't say I don't deserve it though. I was a foolish ass for assuming Ana had thrown out the paper ring.

"I noticed a pan of brownies on the counter. How about I get you one of those?"

"No thanks. I'm finished." She pushes her chair back and stands with her plate. I quickly get out of my chair and grab the plate from her hand.

"We need to talk.", I tell her.

"We can talk after I clean up in here." She tries to go to the sink, but I block her. "You're not going to move, are you?"

"Nope." I set her plate in the sink and grab hold of her hand before leading us into the living room. I keep my hand on hers as we sit down on the sofa. "I'm so sorry about jumping to conclusions about the ring, and I don't just mean tonight. I also mean this morning. You were right. I didn't give you enough credit. I let my insecurity get the best of me."

"You certainly did. It hurt thinking you thought I could easily throw away the ring and the significance of it. It hurt even worse hearing you blast me for supposedly throwing it away." She wipes away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"It pains me to see the hurt I've caused. I can't go back and change what I said, but I can change what happens from here on out."

"I hope so because if we want to move forward with this relationship we have to stop this cycle of not trusting and being honest with each other. I've been guilty as well."

"We'll work on it, both of us.", I say with a tiny smile. I brush my hand along the side of her face. "I love you and will move heaven and earth for you."

"Me too."

* * *

"I see you decided to get into the brownies.", I laugh while padding into the kitchen. Dressed in her fluffy pink robe is Ana who's sitting the table with the pan of brownies and a glass of milk.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to have a snack." She holds a brownie up and grins. "Gail's a pro at making brownies. I observed as she made them from scratch. I usually just make them from a box."

"Don't cut yourself short. I've had some you've made, and they were delicious." I pour myself some milk and sit in the chair directly across from her. I take one of the brownies and study her. "You couldn't go back to sleep because you had something on your mind. Am I right?"

"I got to thinking about my day and all that happened.", she murmurs. "And not just with us. I mean with my visit to work. The more I got to thinking the more I realized I was hurt with seeing someone else at my desk. I've been working there a while and have busted my butt with every single ad campaign I've done. I've given my hundred and ten percent."

"You're a dedicated and talented worker." I swallow a piece of my brownie and take a drink of my milk. "Do you want my honest opinion on the matter?"

"We're working on our honesty so please go ahead. Tell me your opinion."

"Mr. Nelson placing the new girl at your desk was disrespectful. You might be off work, but that's no excuse for someone else to be at your spot."

"You're right. I told myself it was ok, but it's not. I was already feeling like an outsider when I first arrived at the office, and seeing Michelle at my desk heightened those feelings. I felt like I didn't belong." I told Ana I'd drop the opening her own business topic, but today's events could be a game changer.

"Maybe what happened is a sign." Ana cocks her head. "You can start your own business."

"We've already gone over that.", she mutters. "I don't want to start my own business right now. I'm happy with where I'm at."

"But you were disrepected at that place."

"Still..I'm not ready to take such a huge step like branching out on my own." She polishes off her milk. "I'm going to go back to bed and try to get some sleep."

* * *

 **A POV**

"Your mom's birthday is in a few weeks, and I'm thinking about taking her on a little getaway with just the two of us. Do you think she'd like it?", my dad asks me. He and I are in his greenhouse while my mom's working on some of the landscaping business's books in the house.

"Dad, there's no doubt Mom will love it. It'll be romantic."

"That's what I'm wanting. You've always been great with keeping secrets so I know I don't have to ask you to keep this one."

"My lips are sealed."

"What about your getaway?", he asks. "Have you and Christian decided when you're going to London?"

"Not yet.", I shrug as I admire some of the ferns that are growing on the left wall. "Things have been so chaotic lately. I'm ready to get back to a normal routine."

"You'll have that soon enough. I bet you're looking forward to getting back to work."

"Um yeah." I surprise myself with the uncertainty in my voice. "I went to see everyone at the office yesterday, and I got a little shock. Mr. Nelson hired a new girl who was sitting at my desk. He said it was only until he could do some rearranging."

"That's bullshit.", my dad snarls. "I'm sorry for my language, but what he did was low. He knew he was hiring someone so he should've already done his rearranging. Did you tell him how it bothered you?"

"No. At the time it was upsetting, but the feeling got worse as I was rehashing it in my head. The other day Christian mentioned me starting up my own advertising agency. I dismissed the idea and suggested Christian not talk about it again. He brought it back up last night. He thinks having my desk occupied by someone else is a sign that I should go out on my own."

"Ana, I can't tell you what to do. Your life is your life although I will say I think opening your own business could be great. You've got the skills and experience." I walk over to a wooden bench that's placed at the front of the greenhouse. "You're scared." He smiles and sits down next to me. "You used to get the same look on your face when you were younger. Your nose would scrunch up slightly. I saw it when you thought there was a monster in your closet, and I saw it when you didn't think you'd be able to learn how to ride a bike. There's nothing wrong with being scared, but you can't let it prevent you from taking chances. I was scared when I first started the landscaping business. I worried that I'd fail and be nothing, yet I pushed myself into trying. It wasn't easy in the beginning and can still be tough, but I love every second of it."

"I'm afraid of taking the risk and disappointing people."

"You could never disappoint anyone. We're always going to love and support you."

* * *

"Ana, baby, hi." Christian closes his office door and walks over to where I'm sitting. I start to stand. "Stay.", he says, leaning down and placing a kiss on my lips. "I was on my way back from a meeting with Ros, and I saw Baker outside my door. I might've opened the door a little faster than normal."

"You missed me?", I giggle.

"I did." He leans against his desk and folds his arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, and that's one reason why I'm here." He smirks at my answer.

"That's good enough for me although I'm curious about your other reason or reasons for being here."

"Nothing is wrong.", I assure him. "I had a nice talk with my dad. He helped me clear away some mental fog. I've decided to take the plunge and start my own advertising business. I was afraid of not succeeding, but I now know that I shoudn't let the fear stop me from embarking on a potentially amazing journey."

"I'm so happy you're going to do it, and don't be scared of not succeeding. You're going to do great. I can check and see the building I showed you before is still available."

"Don't do that. I can find a location on my own."

"I'm not saying you can't. I'm saying that I'd like to help in any way I can, including financing your business.", he says.

"No way. I'm not taking money from you. I've got some money saved and can also apply for a small business loan."

"So you possibly put yourself in debt?", he scoffs.

"Elena and Leila were already convinced I was a gold digger, and I'm sure others think the same thig. You giving me money will only add to their speculation."

"I don't give a fuck what other people think and neither should you. I'm in a position that allows me to help so let me." I lean back in my chair and mull over Christian's offer.

"I'll accept your help on one condition. I'll pay back every single cent, and I don't want any arguing about it." He nods as I extend my hand. "Let's shake on it." He stalks closer to my chair and gently helps me to my feet.

"Fuck shaking on it. I'd rather seal the deal with a kiss.", he says before covering his mouth over mine.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"Wow Elliot, do you want some potatoes to go with your gravy?", Mia giggles in reference to the abundance of gravy in Elliot's plate. Ana and I are having dinner at my parents'. Mia, Sawyer, Elliot, and Kate are also in attendance.

"I happen to like a lot of gravy. Not only does it add to the taste of the potatoes, but I like dipping my rolls in it. See." He dips one of my mom's homemade rolls in the gravy and takes a large bite. "Yum."

"Our entire drive here was spent with him talking about how he couldn't wait to eat gravy covered rolls.", Kate sighs.

"I've done that before, and it's pretty good.", Ana tells him, getting a shocked look in return from me. "Try it." I give in and lightly dip my roll in the gravy. "What's the verdict?" I chew on the roll and savor the taste.

"It's good."

"Everyone eat as much as you'd like.", my mom says with her eyes drifting around the table. "I'm not going to get sappy, but I'm going to say it's nice having all of us together. Recent events have proven you need to cherish time with your loved ones." She smiles softly at Ana and Sawyer. "Luke, how's the physical therapy going?"

"It's been tough, yet I'm going to push myself through it.", Sawyer replies.

"You've got some great help at your side.", my dad says in between bites while Sawyer winks at Mia. "Ana, how have you been feeling?"

"Good. The pain subsides a little more every day. I've been slowly getting back to a normal routine although I'm also making sure not to over it."

"She's got something exciting to look forward to once she's back to a hundred percent.", I say proudly. Mia looks as if she's been told she won the lottery.

"Really? That something exciting wouldn't have anything to do with walking down an aisle in a white dress, would it?", Mia asks.

"It has nothing to do with a wedding.", Ana laughs. "It's a fairly recent development. In fact I only came to the decision yesterday. I'm going to open my own advertising agency." Everyone grins although Kate's also looking surprised.

"You're not going back to the Nelson Agency?", Kate asks Ana.

"I'm not. I plan on telling Mr. Nelson tomorrow."

"I heard about Nelson putting some other girl at your desk. That's uncool.", Elliot says to Ana as my parents, Mia, and Sawyer look on questioningly.

"I went to say hi to everyone at the office, and Mr. Nelson had placed a new girl at my desk. He said it was only until he could rework the seating. I don't think he realized it would upset me, but it did. My emotions over it slowly seeped in, and I came to the conclusion that I should no longer work there."

"You're making the right move.", my mom says, raising her water glass. "Your boss was nothing short of being disrepectful."

"Ana's nervous, but I have the utmost confidence she's going to succeed.", I say.

"Of course she is.", Mia replies. "Ana's going to rock it."

* * *

"I've been doing some thinking." Ana whips her head around to the sofa where I'm sitting. We arrived home from my parents' only a short while ago. "Starting your own business is going to be very time consuming and a lot of hard work."

"I'm aware and accept it. Wait..." She studies me. "Have you changed your feelings and think I shouldn't go into business on my own?"

"I still believe you should go out on your own.", I reply as I pat the empty sofa cushion next to me. She cautiously pads over and sits down. "Once you get started working on getting things up and running it's going to be a lot of long hours so you need to be as rested as possible."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be well rested. Continue."

"Perhaps I should just come out and say what I need to say instead of going around it. You're going to the doctor next week for a checkup. Hopefully the doctor will give you the all clear to travel."

"And if that happens then you want to go ahead and go to London.", she says.

"Yes. We can leave as early as the day of your appointment." I clasp her hand with mine. "Baby, I think getting away from Seattle will be just what we need. We can go and get reenergized before the hustle and bustle of the new business starts. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. London shouldn't be put on hold any longer, and I agree about needing to get away from Seattle. In addition to the shooting you've been busy with work and taking care of me. You're burnt out."

"We're going to have such an amazing time in London.", I tell her. Her smile is short lived. "What is it?"

"I've got London to look forward to, but I'm not in the least bit looking forward to telling Mr. Nelson I'm leaving. Other than the othe day he's been a great boss, and I'm kind of scared of how he'll react."

"What's he going to do, fire you? He might be surprised, yet he might very well be supportive. Bosses want their employees to excel and better themselves, and that's what you're going to be doing with your own agency." Ana sits and takes in what I'm saying. "My schedule for tomorrow morning is clear so I can go with you to tell the news." Ana raises a brow and laughs.

"I appreciate your offer, but I don't need you to hold my hand. I'm going to walk in the office and be strong."

* * *

 **A POV**

"I can't believe you're leaving.", Kate says in a hushed voice as she and I along with Julia stand by the door outside the main office. I arrived and learned Kate had already told Julia who swore to secrecy.

"Me either.", Julia murmurs. "I was looking forward to seeing you back at your desk, and now I won't get to see that."

"I'll miss working with you guys, but we'll still see each other." I glance at the door. "Is Michelle still at my desk?"

"No.", Kate answers. "Through some rearranging she's now at a desk which is next to yours. She seemed nice at first, but I'm starting to think that was a front. I was on my way to get some coffee earlier when I accidentally bumped into her. I said I was sorry, and she responded with, "I should hope so."

"I overheard it, and the bitchiness was flowing from her.", Julia adds. "Apparently she's starting to show her true stripes."

"Well, I might as well get the show on the road.", I sigh, opening the door. I see Michelle's eyes on me as soon as I walk inside the office. She smiles although it seems to be fake.

"Ana, hi.", Mr. Nelson says after stepping out of his office. "Please come in." I walk ahead of him into his office. "Have a seat." I sit down in one of the chairs as he settles behind his desk. "I must say I was surprised when you called and said you needed to meet with me. Is everything all right?"

"It is. I'm grateful for you giving me the chance to work here. I've learned so much as well as developed some wonderful friendships."

"It's been nice having you here. You're hard working and always on the top of your game." He leans back in his chair, going silent briefly. "But there's more to your visit." This is the moment of truth.

"I'm quitting and going to start my own agency.", I say without pause.

"Is this because Michelle was at your desk?", he asks. "I sensed you were a little upset, but I thought you understood when I said it was only temporary."

"I was upset. I also felt it was disrespectful. It was almost as if you didn't expect me to return."

"I didn't mean to disrespect you, Ana. I should've been been thoughtful to your feelings, and I'm sorry." He appears and sounds sincere.

"Thank you. However, it was through that instance that I started realizing that starting my own agency is something I want to do."

"I see.", he replies. "You're going to be missed here, but I'm sure you're going to do great." I nod and stand. "Good luck to you."

"Thanks.", I say while shaking his hand. I leave the office and walk over to my desk to get gather my things. Luckily I'll be able to get all of my things in the large tote I'm carrying. Michelle once again fake smiles. "Hi."

"Hello.", she says, observing the gathering. "What are you doing?"

"Quitting. I'm going to open my own agency." I grab the pencil holder my mother gave me when I first started and drop it into the tote.

"It's not going to be easy." I turn and give her my own fake smile.

"I'm up for the challenge. I pick up the photo of my parents and then the one of Christian. In the corner of my eye I notice Michelle's eyes bouncing from me and the frame.

"I've seen that face in the papers. It's Christian Grey." I tilt my head and see her grinning at the photo.

"That's him, and he's my boyfriend.", I smirk as I put the frame in the tote. Her face falls flat.

"He's very good looking."

"I agree although the real thing is much better tha the photo." I zip my tote. "Enjoy working here." I saunter away from her and to the door, stopping to look at the office one last time.

* * *

"You've been quiet tonight.", I say during dinner.

"I'm sorry.", Christian mutters. "It was a long day." He resumes eating without elaborating any further.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He shakes his head and takes a bite of his pizza. "Remember how we were going to start doing better with being honest?"

"I got a call this morning from Tom Rawlings. A vandal struck the dealership last night. Five cars had their windows broken and hoods beaten in."

"Oh my gosh.", I sigh. "That's terrible. I'm sure Tom Rawlings was upset."

"He was as was I." He pushes his plate away. "The security camera only captured someone in dark clothes taking a bat to the vehicles early this morning at three. We're working with the police department to find the person responsible although I'm almost certain I know who the bastard was."

"Samual Donovan?"

"Yep. He's been laying low lately, but I don't think he's done with his bullshit. It's also why I was hesitant to tell you about it. You've had enough on your plate, and the last thing you need is hearing how Donovan is still lurking around."

"I can handle it."

"We're finally getting past one roadblock, and now we're at another.", he growls. I stand and pad to him, easing on to his lap.

"It's not a roadblock. It's a bump, a small one which we'll get over."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I can't believe the filming of Darker and Freed is over. It's bittersweet, yet it means we're one step closer to seeing the books come to life on screen. This chapter has a lot happening, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **C POV**

Sitting at my table in Pulse, I swallow back more of my scotch. It's only my first drink, yet my head is already fuzzy. Of course it was that way when I arrived here. The reason, the vandalism at Rawlings Motors. Although I was feeling a little better after the talk Ana and I had I still needed to get out and clear my head. She was understanding, and I promised I wouldn't be gone long.

The culprit of the vandalism remains loose, but my number one suspect is Samual Donovan. The possibility that he's the person responsible makes me feel guilty, a fact that I didn't disclose to Ana. I told Tom Rawling about Samual Donovan, and in doing so I finally revealed that ruining Donovan was one of the reasons I bought Rawlings Motors. To my dismay Tom was understanding and said he probably would've done the same thing if Donovan had messed with his wife.

"Let me know when you're ready.", Taylor says from his seat. I nod and take one more drink.

"Here you go." I glance up at the waitress who's just set another scotch in front of me.

"I didn't order this.", I murmur.

"It's from the lady at the end of the bar." Fending off advances of women isn't what I want to be doing. I look in the direction of the bar and see her. She's dressed in a silver sleeveless knee dress. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail which sways along with her body as she makes her way to my table. I guess I could make an exception for this woman.

"Hi.", she says softly. "I asked what you were drinking so I could send another over."

"That's very kind of you. I was actually still on my first round though." She picks up the first glass and downs it. "Well, I guess I can move on to the second now." I get the attention of the waitress. "The lady here will have a..."

"An apple martini.", Ana replies as she sits down in the chair across from me. "I know you said you needed to get out and clear your head, but I also thought you shouldn't be alone."

"It's ok, but how did you know where I was?", I ask. She nods towards Taylor. "Ah. I just needed to try and sort my head. I told you about the vandalism, but I didn't tell you that I told Tom Rawlings why I bought his dealership. I truly wanted and still want to make the dealership the once profitable business that it once was, however, my hatred of Samual Donovan played a part. It's very likely the vandalism wouldn't have happened if I hadn't mixed my personal and professional feelings." The waitress arrives with Ana's drink which Ana wastes no time in starting on. "Slow down."

"If we're playing the blame game then I should be in there as well. It was me who Donovan made the moves on." I scoot forward in my chair.

"You're not about to blame yourself." Her mouth breaks into a smile.

"Just like you're not. What did Tom Rawlings say when you told him about Donovan?"

"That he would've probably done the same if Donovan had tried something with his wife. He also said that he'd beat the shit out of Donovan." I trace the rim of my glass and nod. The feeling of Ana's heel caressing my calf startles me. "I hope you're not already tipsy."

"No." She stands and walks over to my chair, leaning into my ear. "But I am very, very horny." I practically come right there at her confession.

"We can't do anything.", I remind her. "You haven't gotten the clear from your doctor."

"What's a few days? I want you, and I know you want me too." She holds her hand out, and it only takes me a few seconds to take her up on the request. I get to my feet and let her guide us. Taylor merely smiles as we walk past him. We get to a hallway, and Ana knocks on the ladies room door. She peeks inside and then pulls me in the room with her. She quickly locks the door. I press her against the wall and kiss her. Our tongues are swirling together as I rub my crotch against the front of her body.

"You're being a little minx.", I whisper. She smirks and starts working on my belt. I lift her dress up and hook a finger in her panties, pulling them down. "You're soaked."

"Only for you.", she breathes while pulling my pants and boxers down. I kick off the garments and wrap her leg around me. We're hungry for each other as I slide inside her.

"Fuck, you feel so good." I thrust as hard and deep as possible. She smiles and kisses me again. Having to restrain from sex has made it difficult to last long, and it seems Ana's the same.

"I'm close." Her body stills with her orgasm hitting.

"Fuck.", I mutter while coming. I gently ease out of Ana and help her clean herself before doing the same.

* * *

"I don't regret what we did in that restroom.", Ana says when we're back at the apartment. She takes her heels off and sits on the edge of the bed. "But you've been acting as if you regret it."

"It's not that I regret it. It was incredible, but it wasn't how I thought our first time post green light from the doctor would go. I actually had this vision us being in a candle lit hotel room in London."

"We can still do that. We can also join the mile high club." Guilt hits me, and Ana instantly knows the reason. "You've already joined.", she murmurs. I kneel in front of her and brush a loose strand of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry. It was back when I was the old me."

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine. Besides, we'll just have to make our time in the air even more memorable." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I hope the vandalism is cleared up before we leave."

"I hope so too, but I'm still determined to make sure you have a nice and relaxing getaway."

* * *

"Even though someone in dark clothes is all that's seen at the time of the incident I went through the video footage of the twenty four hours prior to the vandalism. I wanted to see if there were any clues.", Barney, my tech guy, tells Tom Rawlings and me as we stand in Barney's office. Barney presses a button on the keyboard and points to the screen. "At around six that evening there's a red vehicle which appears to be a BMW."

"It could've been someone wanting to look at a car.", Tom says.

"That's what I thought until the same vehicle returned at two forty-five, only fifteen minutes prior to the cars being vandalized. It's just parked in front of the dealership." Tom and I stare at the screen where thanks to the lot's lighting we see the red car. "The car pulled away around ten minutes before we see the mystery person."

"And we still can't see who that mystery person is.", I sigh.

"The ski mask makes it difficult.", Barney nods. "It would've been better if there had been more cameras at the dealership."

"I know.", I say. "We're currently in the process of fixing that issue."

"Good. What's also good is my ability to zoom in super close on the car. I can't get a license plate number, but I can get a somewhat visual of the driver. He must've put the mask on after parking the car. Bam." Although the visual isn't the best I immediately recognize the person.

"That fucker.", I growl as Tom's brows raise. "It's Samual Donovan."

"Are you sure?", Tom asks me. I fold my arms and nod.

"I can see his signature arrogance. Tom, I'm sorry. If I hadn't let my personal vendetta against Donovan get in the way..."

"You've been a life saver, coming in and helping the dealership. Like I said I would've retaliated against him if he had came on to my wife. You were looking out for your girlfriend. When you love someone you'll do anything to protect them."

"Now it's time I continue protecting people.", I murmur as I walk towards the door.

"You're going after him?"

"I'd like to think of it as paying him a visit."

* * *

"Sir, maybe you should've called the police ahead of time."

"I want you to wait ten minutes and then call them.", I say. We've arrived at Samual Donovan's dealership where I plan on confronting the bastard. With Taylor behind me, I stomp across the pavement and into the building. I swing open the glass door and scan for Donovan. A young dirty blonde haired guy saunters my way.

"Hello and welcome. You look like a man who's on a mission to buy a car.", he says.

"I'm on a mission, but it's not to buy a car. I'm here to see Samual Donovan."

"I can see if he's available." He heads towards a closed door and knocks. Seconds later the door opens, and Donovan appears. The salesman says something, and Donovan's eyes fleet to mine. He wiggles his finger, motioning for me to follow him. Taylor walks behind me yet stays outside the room.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure.", Donovan smirks. He closes the door. "I'm sorry if my office isn't as fancy as yours, but I plan on changing that. Would you like something to drink?" He opens a small fridge that's placed behind his desk. "I've got water and juice. There's also a nice little coffee machine in the break room."

"No.", I answer. "This isn't a social call." I continue standing while he sits in the large desk chair.

"Aww. Damn. Here I was hoping you and I could be buds. We could talk about our mutual attraction for a certain woman." I ball my hand into a fist, trying my best not to beat this mother fucker's ass.

"Don't talk about her.", I hiss.

"I heard about her being shot, and I'm glad she's ok. Of course she'd be more ok if she were with a real man."

"I'm going to warn you one last time not to talk about her. If you value the use of your hands, I suggest you shut the fuck up and listen to me." He laughs and props his hand on his chin.

"Fine. I'll listen.", he sighs as I sit in the chair in front of his desk. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Someone vandalized some cars at Rawlings Motors."

"How unfortunate, but what does that have to do with me? Surely you don't think I had anything to do with it."

"I know you were the one. On the way here I got a call from one of my guys who did some digging on the type of vehicle you drive. It seems a red BMW is registered to you. The funny thing a red vehicle was seen at Rawlings Motors twice before the vandalism. One of those times was only fifteen minutes before."

"Do you have any idea how many red cars there are in this city?", he laughs. "For a man who has a billion dollar company you're not very bright."

"I'm aware the color of the vehicle might be a stretch, but I also saw the face of the driver. My tech guy zoomed in and caught the bastard on camera. It was your smug face. You just couldn't stand that Rawlings Motors was chosen to provide the new police cars so you took all your anger out on those cars." He scratches his chin and shakes his head. "Don't deny it."

"You want the truth? Fine. I did it, and I'd do it all over again. Sure I was pissed about not getting the police department contract, but that's only a small part of the reason. You think you're better than me, walking around all high and mighty with your fancy office and lavish way of living. Let's not forget that little girlfriend of yours. She seems like a wildcat in the sack." I jump to my feet and grab hold his collar, pulling him from his chair. "I heard an ex of yours was behind Ana being shot. You must have a huge amount of guilt." He smirks, but I refuse to let him get the upper hand. "She'd be safe if she were with me. She'd also be a very satisfied woman."

"Do you have a fucking death wish?", I snarl. "I told you not to talk about her." Managing to loosen my grip, he stalks over to a closet, opening it and grabbing a baseball bat. "Is that the bat you used on the cars?"

"You already know the answer to that." He waves the bat back and forth. "You want to know what I was thinking when I was doing it? I was pretending each of those cars was your head. I smashed and smashed and smashed. I imagined the sound of glass cracking was the sound of your skull being beaten in." I knew the guy had issues, but hearing this confession is unnerving. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"You're even worse than I thought."

"I suppose I am.", he shrugs. "Oh well. There's nothing you can do about it. Try all you want to prove I'm the one who hit your cars, and I'll just deny it." I pad to the door and open it to a waiting Taylor. I then pull my phone from my pocket.

"Ana's taught me a lot during our time together, and one of those things is to press record any time I'm trying to get a confession from you." Donovan swings the bat, but I move as Taylor's able to pry it from his hands.

"The police are on their way.", Taylor says while placing a pair of cuffs on Donovan.

"I would say it's been a pleasure, but I'm not in the mood for jokes.", I tell Donovan.

* * *

 **A POV**

"Christian told me he had some big news to share.", I say after being greeted in the foyer by Taylor. On the way home from shopping with my mom Christian called and said he had something big to tell me. "Any idea what it could be?"

"I'll let him tell you.", Taylor replies. He disappears the second we're in the living room. On the floor I see rose petals that have been made into an arrow which is pointing towards the kitchen. I follow the trail and stop in my tracks in the kitchen doorway. The room is lit with candles and covered with roses.

"What's going on?", I say outloud to myself.

"I'll tell you." I spin around and see Christian standing there. "I thought we'd have a nice, romantic dinner."

"Is that what you were going to tell me?"

"No. Although you and I have talked today, I neglected to tell you that I got proof of Samual Donovan being responsible for the vandalism. I also paid him a visit. The fucker's crazy, but I got his confession. I used the Ana Steele method of recording him." I shake my head. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"You knew I'd be against you going after him. That's why you kept it from me.", I sigh. "Christian, I'm torn between being upset and being relieved. What if Donovan had tried to hurt you?" He takes me in his arms and kisses me.

"Shh.", he whispers against my lips. "I'm ok."

"Did you do the romantic dinner so I wouldn't be as upset?"

"That's not why I did it. I've come to realize lately how life can change in an instant. You can't just stand by and let things slip past you. You've got to take control. Last night though...I had a moment of doubt about things, but you were there for me."

"You've been there for me many times.", I remind him. "So, what did you prepare for this romantic dinner?" I point to the table where two covered dishes are placed.

"I thought I'd replicate our first date meal.", he smiles.

"Crustless peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and barbecue chips."

"With a little twist. Go ahead and lift the lids while I get our drinks." I lift the lid on one of the plates and then the other. Only the second plate doesn't contain food. On the plate is an oval shaped diamond ring. I gasp and turn back to Christian who's on one knee. "I was going to do this in London, but I couldn't wait any longer. Ana, you bewilder and challenge me like no one else. You've brought me to life and shown me how to love. I know we still have growing to do, yet I want us to do that growing together...as husband and wife." I wipe away a tear as he stands and picks up the ring. "Will you marry me?" When I first met Christian I was sure nothing would ever happen between us, but that before getting to know him and most importantly falling in love with him. I love this man standing before me, and there's only one answer I'm prepared to give him.

"Yes.", I say.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but real life has been busy. I hope you enyoy, and as always thanks for reading!**

 **A POV**

"Here I was thinking Christian reserved a dining room for the evening, but he reserved the entire restaurant.", Elliot says as he steps inside the front of Cafe Champagne. "Go big or go home, huh, bro?"

"I thought it would be better if we had the entire place to ourselves.", Christian shrugs, snaking his arm around my waist. I glance into his eyes and smile. We've only been engaged a few days, yet I can't wait to become Mrs. Grey. Although our friends and family are oblivious to the news we're telling them over dinner tonight before leaving for London tomorrow.

"Ana, how did your doctor's appointment go today?", Mia asks while we walk to the middle of the main room where the tables are set up.

"It went well. The doctor was pleased with my recovery and gave me the clear to travel. We leave first thing in the morning." Even though we originally planned to leave for London following my doctor's appointment we opted to leave tomorrow morning when we're more rested. Christian pulls me into a small corner and brushes his lips against mine. "What may I ask was that for?"

"Can't a guy kiss his fiancé?", he smirks. Bolts of electricity surge through my body. He pats the front left pocket of his pants. "Your ring is safe in my pocket."

"Great although I can't wait to get it back on my finger." We leave the corner and head back to our guests. "Let's all get seated, shall we?"

"Yes.", my mom says. She and my dad each hug me before settling in two chairs on the opposite side of the table.

"I was just telling Carrick the other day that I'd like to come here.", Grace tells me. "And now here we are." A server sets a bottle of champagne in front of Christian.

"Champagne at Cafe Champagne.", Kate giggles. The irony spreads to Julia who's soon giggling as well.

"Sorry.", Julia murmurs in embarrassment.

"It's ok.", I assure them. Sawyer and Mia stop whispering to each other and shift their eyes on to Christian and me. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No.", Sawyer says. "Mia's convinced tonight's dinner is more than a dinner. She believes you and Christian have news to share with us. It might simply be a celebration of Ana's recovery." All chattering ceases, and Christian and I are in the spotlight. I clear my throat as Christian takes my hand in his.

"Well...", Christian laughs. He slips the ring out of his pocket and slides it on to my finger. "Mia was right. Ana and I are engaged." The room is filled with gasps and the sound of chairs being pushed back so everyone can hug us. The first ones at our sides are my parents along with Carrick and Grace.

"Sweetheart, congratulations.", my dad says. He acts as if he's going to shake Christian's hand but pulls him into a hug instead. "I knew she'd say yes." I raise a brow and glance at my dad and Christian. "He came to your and mother and me last week and asked for my permission to propose. I made him sweat a little before saying yes."

"You asked my parents for their permission?", I ask Christian.

"I might not be a very traditional guy, but I wanted to change that a little.", Christian answers.

"He also told us that he was going to propose soon although a specific time wasn't given.", Grace adds to the conversation.

"I had every intention of proposing in London, but I realized I couldn't wait any longer so I went ahead and asked her the other day."

"When's the wedding?", Kate asks.

"I don't know.", I giggle. "We haven't made any plans yet. We've been enjoying the bliss of being newly engaged."

"Well, when the time comes to plan, I'll help in any way I can.", Mia says as she hugs me.

"I've got a feeling there's not going a shortage of people offering to help.", Elliot tells his sister. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"We all are!", Sawyer shouts as everyone applauds the engagement.

* * *

"Here we are." Taylor and Baker walk only a few feet from Christian and I after we arrive at The Goring Hotel in London's Belgravia neighborhood. I've flown on a plane before, but nothing could compare to the ride I experienced on Christian's private plan. We indulged in delicious food and champagne and napped in the most comfortable sleeping area. The highlight of the plane ride was me riding Christian. We had just woken up from our naps when I felt the need to get naughty. I blush at the memory of Christian plunging deep inside me. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine.", I stammer, snapping back to reality. "Christian, this place is amazing." I stand in the lobby of the hotel, ingesting all of the beauty around me.

"I've been to London before but only on business so I wanted us to stay in hotel where we could truly relax. I called Gil Hanson and asked for his help in deciding the best place for us to stay. This was at the top of his list.

"He certainly had a great recommendation." An older man approaches and introduces himself as William Gregory, the hotel manager. He welcomes us to the hotel and tells us to let him know if we need anything.

We follow our luggage upstairs to the top floor. Stepping out of the elevator, I'm surprised to see that our suite is the only one on the floor. Mr. Gregory slides the key card and opens the door.

"Welcome to the Royal Suite.", Mr. Gregory says upon us entering the suite. There's a large sitting room with walls that are in an off white tone. "In addition to the sitting room there's a dining room which seats six people. What I think you'll love most about the suite is the decor. There's a unique collection of royal artifacts such a handwritten letters and stationary." He points to a frame on the left wall. "And military regalia." We follow him down a small hallway and into a bedroom. "This is the secondary bedroom. It has its own bathroom and a balcony overlooking the picturesque Goring Gardens."

"Picturesque indeed.", Christian nods. We leave the room and travel down the hallway to the opposite end of the suite.

"And here we have the master bedroom." The master bedroom is larger than the other bedroom and immediately gives off a feeling of comfort. "The silk wallpaper is the same kind which lined the RMS Titanic 1912."

"Wow.", I sigh as I place my hand on the wall. "It's very exquisite."

"The awe doesn't stop there." Mr. Gregory motions for us to follow him to the master bathroom where a large portrait hangs on the right wall. "Here we have a life size portrait of her majesty Queen Victoria. It's protected by aircraft safety glass. The walls in here are done in the same wallpaper style as what hangs in the throne room of Buckinham Palace. As with the other bedroom there's a balcony which overlooks the garden."

"This suite definitely fits what I had in mind.", Christian says.

"Again, I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

 **C POV**

"What would you like to do for dinner?", I ask Ana. She stretches her arms and steps out on to the balcony. The sun is setting, casting shadows on the garden below us.

"I was thinking we could stay in tonight and start exploring in the morning.", Ana replies. "We can call for room service and ask Taylor and Baker to join us."

"Baker mentioned taking a nap earlier, but she's probably awake by now." Baker has settled into the other bedroom while Taylor has taken the fold out sofa in the sitting room.

"I wish Gail could've made it." Ana and I invited Gail to come along on our trip, but Gail's mother slipped and hurt her ankle yesterday morning so Gail decided to stay in Seattle to help with her.

"Me too." I move behind Ana and snake my arms around her waist. "I can safely say this is my favorite trip ever." She spins around and giggles. "You disagree?"

"It's not that I disagree, but how can you say that when the trip has barely started?"

"Because I'm with you.", I shrug. "Any time or place I'm with you is the best." She steps closer and kisses me. "And any time my lips are against yours is the best."

"I hope my lips are the other ones yours touch.", she teases.

"Only yours for the rest of my life. It's getting a little chilly out here. Let's go back inside and get ready for dinner."

* * *

"More wine, sir?", the waiter asks me. I shake my head and take another bite of my lobster. Ana and I along with Taylor and Baker decided to have dinner in the hotel's dining room. After some research I discovered the head chef and his team earned a Michelin Star, a prestigious honor for those in the food industry.

"Thank you for asking me to join you.", Baker says between bites.

"You're welcome." I glance at Ana who's no longer eating. "Is something wrong with your food?"

"What food?", she giggles, pointing to the empty plate. "I cleared every single piece from my plate. It was devine."

"They've got an impressive dessert menu.", Taylor tells her.

"I saw that, but I'm going to pass. I can't eat another bite." She folds her napkin and smiles. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"I thought it would be best if we just played it by ear. All of my past visits here have been on a schedule which consisted on mainly work. This is the first time I'll have a chance to take in London.", I say as I finish my dinner. "I'm contemplating ordering the triple berry cheesecake, but I don't want to be the only one getting dessert."

"I might try the cheesecake as well.", Taylor replies. "Baker?"

"I'm going to go for the raspberry pudding." The three of us look at Ana.

"I might have a little room for the raspberry pudding."

* * *

"It's a good thing we're not scared of heights.", I laugh. After an early breakfast we started out on our sight seeing trip. Our first stop was to the London Eye where we're getting an incredible view from our enclosed glass capsule which is rotating over the Thames River. I arranged for Ana and I to have our own private capsule while Taylor and Baker are in another.

"It's still a little scary.", Ana murmurs as she sits down on one of the benches. I pull out my phone and point it at her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your picture. Smile." She rolls her eyes but still smiles. "Beautiful." I put my phone away and sit down in the spot next to her. "You've been smiling a lot. We should take more trips like this."

"It's not just the trip that's making me smile. It's knowing that Donovan, Leila, and Elena are all out of the way. It feels like incredible."

"It sure does." I glance out the glass. "Maybe I should buy a place here."

"Here?", Ana asks.

"Yeah. It can be a place where we can come whenever we want to get away. I've already got a penthouse in New York and a house in Aspen, but having a residence in London could be nice." Her eyes widen even more. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

"I didn't know you had a place in New York and Aspen. You've never mentioned them."

"I haven't been to either in a long time. My New York trips are usually fairly short, and I choose to sleep in hotels. I was last in Aspen about a year and a half ago when my family went for Christmas. Have you ever been skiing?"

"No. I'd probably fall and break a bone.", she giggles.

"You wouldn't with me as a teacher. We can spend a day out on the slopes and then return to the house where we'd cuddle in front of a fire."

"You've got it al planned out, huh?"

"I'm starting to. I have all sorts of visions for us and our future. I can see us getting married and starting a family a few years down the road." Once again my words seem to surprise her.

"Yet another subject we haven't discussed although I guess we should considering we're getting married."

"I want us to have kids in a few years, but I also want to be selfish and enjoy it just being the two of us for a while."

"I feel the same.", Ana replies. "I'd like to get my advertising business up and running before starting a family." I put my arm around her.

"It doesn't mean we can't practice a lot for when the time comes.", I chuckle. "We can practice a lot." I waggle a brow as she bites her lip.

"Practice makes perfect, right?", she smirks.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"You certainly are enthralled." Ana turns her head and nods. We're standing in front of a Monet painting which is hanging on the wall of the National Gallery.

"I studied these artists in school, but reading about them is nothing compared to seeing the actual works in person." We look back at the painting of sunflowers and stand in silence. "Have I told you how awesome you are for bringing me to London?", she says, breaking the silence. We each turn and face the other. "I'm having the best time ever."

"Which is exactly what I was aiming for when I decided for us to come here." I take her hand and guide us to another series of paintings which were done by Renoir. "I'm in awe of the talent of these artists."

"Me too." I raise a brow and laugh. "I can draw a little, but I'm not even close to being as talented."

"Um...you're way more talented than me. I can barely draw a stick figure.", I laugh.

"Even so, you make up for with your many other talents.", she teases.

"Baby, are you trying to get us kicked out of here? Because I'm this close to having my way with you right here in the open." She lightly smacks my arm before pulling us towards more exhibits. "I got a text earlier from Gil Hanson. He asked how our trip was going so far, and I told him it's going well. He had to head to Tokyo for work but said he might be back before we head back to Seattle. If so, he'd like to have dinner with us. However, he's going to be in Seattle in a week and a half so we can have dinner then if not here in London."

"Sure. From what you've said he sounds like a nice guy. Do you know what you want to do next?"

"I was thinking we could get something to eat and then do some shopping."

"Shopping for what?", Ana asks, tilting her head.

"Just some shopping.", I shrug.

* * *

"I'm going to have the spicy tuna roll and a water with lemon.", Ana tells the server at Zuma, a restaurant I've dined at during past trips to London. The server, a young blonde appearing to be in her early twenties, smiles at me.

"I'm going to have the zuma chirashi maki and water with lemon."

"Would you like anything else?", the server asks, widening her smile without even looking back at Ana.

"No, but my fiancée might. Ana, would you like anything else?" Ana purses her lips and shakes her head.

"No.", she replies. The server finally pads away from our table. "It seems even internationally you have women fawning over you." The server returns with our waters and nearly spills Ana's due to barely taking her eyes off me.

"I'm so sorry.", the woman tells Ana although her apology isn't the least bit sincere.

"Maybe if you had been paying attention to what you were doing instead of ogling my fiancé...", Ana mutters. "We'd like another server." The server acts as if she's about to respond, but I speak first.

"Please get us another server.", I echo. The woman nods and heads towards the back of the restaurant. Ana picks up her water and takes a drink. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. Let's enjoy our meal."

* * *

 **A POV**

"Christian, the earrings are beautiful, but you didn't have to buy them." We've just stepped out of De Vroome, a jewelry store on Elizabeth Street. I saw a pair of emerald drop earrings which I mentioned would go great with a blouse I have in the closet back home. Christian insisted on buying them even though I told him it wasn't necessary.

"I know I didn't have to buy them, but I wanted to." We hold hands and walk down the sidewalk while Taylor and Baker follow us. The day had a bump at Zuma, but it got better once our new server arrived.

"Still. You spoil me too much." He stops in his tracks.

"Ana, I want to spoil to you.", he says, turning back around and leading further down the sidewalk. We come to a store named H.R. Stokes. "Let's go in here." We step inside the store where we see displays of stationary.

"Hello. Welcome to H. R. Stokes.", an older gentleman says. "We specialize in customary stationary as well as invitations. We also carry books and a variety of gift ideas. Is there something in particular I can help you with?"

"We're just browsing.", I answer. "It's a lovely place."

"Thank you. If you need anything let me know." The gentleman walks away to help another customer. Christian's eyes land on table of wedding invitations.

"These are nice.", he says with a knowing grin. "Don't you think?"

"They are. We'll definitely have to pick out some once we set a date."

"I'd marry you right now if I could." _I'd marry you now too._ "But I know you'd want your family and friends here just like I'd want mine here."

* * *

"Oh...my..." With small beads of sweat trickling down my neck I roll off Christian and on to my side of the bed. We've been tangled up in the sheet and each other since returning to the hotel two hours ago. I prop myself on my elbow and kiss his chest. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Is it about the orgasm I just gave you?", he smirks. "Or is it about the one you gave me?"

"As great as it was giving and receiving the orgasms it's about something entirely different. It's about the wedding." His eyes bulge. "It's not a bad thing. You said earlier that you'd marry me today if you could."

"Yet I wouldn't because we'd want our family and friends here."

"Exactly. If our family and friends were somehow magically transported here I'd like nothing more than to become your wife. Why don't I just get to the point? You went ahead and proposed because you couldn't wait. Well, I don't want to wait either. What do you think about getting married in a...month?"

"A month?", he stammers. "Ana, I've never planned a wedding, but can all the wedding planning actually be done in a month?"

"It can if we work hard at it."

"Maybe, but I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. I don't want you to settle for anything less than you deserve.", he replies, raising up in the bed.

"Christian, any sort of wedding is the going to be the wedding of my dreams because I'm going to have the man of my dreams waiting for me at the end of the aisle. If you want to get married at another time that's fine. It it was just an idea." He leans forwards and kisses me. The kiss ends, and he's smiling.

"A month it is."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"A month? Seriously? Ana, have you lost your mind?", Kate asks. She pours ketchup on her plate and raises a brow. After arriving back in Seattle yesterday, I'm having lunch with her and Julia at Barton's Burger so we can catch up on what's been going on in our lives. While still in London Christian and I called and texted our friends and family to give them the news of our wedding date. Needless to say there was excitement and also shock which is what I'm still getting from Kate and Julia.

"I realize it might seem crazy, but it's what we want.", I shrug, taking a bite of one of my fries.

"You're going to be running around like a crazy person trying to get everything in order.", Julia replies. "There's the dress, the flowers, the..."

"I'm aware, and I'm ready. Besides we don't want an over the top wedding." The two of them trade glances at each other and then back at me.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you.", Kate tells me. She arches a brow at Julia who throws a fry in return.

"Of course I'll help. I'm not as busy now that I'm finished with the Rawlings Motors ad campaign."

"How are things going at the office?", I ask as I reach for my chocolate milkshake.

"Mr. Nelson is in negotiations to bring in a few new clients in the upcoming weeks. He believes it's going to help take the agency to a new level. That's gotten everyone thinking positive and hopeful.", Kate replies. "Not everything is peachy though. Michelle's quickly becoming disliked among the employees. Yesterday Veronica from graphics wore a light green silk blouse that had been given to her by her boyfriend. I thought the blouse was very pretty. Michelle, however, didn't think the same. She walked up to Veronica and said the blouse was hideous. She went on to say that she'd take the blouse back in a heartbeat."

"Wow. Talk about being snarky. It doesn't matter if she liked the blouse or not. She should mind her own business."

"Which is exactly what I told her, but she didn't like that reponse. She huffed and stomped away. She originally claimed to want to make a name for herself in advertising, yet she's barely done anything to prove herself."

"Oh she's proving something. She's proving to be a bitch.", Julia murmurs.

* * *

"Ana, I think this is the perfect place for your advertising firm." I stand in the middle of the main room of the vacant building Christian and I are looking at. It's the same one he told me about a few weeks ago, and true to his word it has potential.

"I like how there are several windows in here. It adds to the lighting. That room on the left could be a break room, and the other rooms can serve as offices."

"Do you like it enough to put in an offer?", he asks with a smile that's not even close to the huge one on my face.

"Yes. I'd like to put in an offer." The reality of the situations dawns on me, and I have to sit down on an empty crate so I won't fall. "I'm going to have my own business."

"You're not looking like someone who's excited." He crouches down and rests a hand on my knee. "You're not having doubts, are you?"

"No. It's just going to be a lot of work getting things up and running. Plus we've got a wedding that's taking place in a month. It's a lot."

"Maybe we can ease some of the stress by putting the wedding off until the agency is going.", Christian murmurs. I shake my head vigorously which makes him chuckle. "Or not."

"The wedding isn't going to be postponed. Besides there's not a timeline on when the agency is to be opened. I'm just being eager to get things going."

"I'm eager for you too although I'm not as eager as I am about making you my wife."

"What time are we meeting the parents?" We're having dinner with both sets of parents tonight at my parents'.

"Seven so we should get home and get ready." I take one last long look at the room and sigh. "It'll look even more incredible once there's furniture in here."

* * *

"Carla, you've got to give me the recipe for these stuffed mushrooms.", Grace says during dinner at my parents'.

"I'll write it down for you.", my mom replies. She takes a drink of her water and clears her throat. "We're having a wedding in a month."

"That's the plan.", Christian nods. "We've got to find a place to have it."

"Your mother and I were thinking you could have it at our house.", Carrick tells Christian who glances at me. "Of course it's your wedding and your decision."

"I like the idea of an outdoor wedding.", I say. "But we don't want to burden you with having it at your house."

"It wouldn't be a burden.", Grace says. "It would be an honor." Christian places his hand on top of mine.

"I like the idea too. Let's have it at my parents'."

"Ok. In regards to the flowers. I'm thinking something like tulips." My dad quickly looks up from his plate. "I don't want a lot of flowers, but I think tulips would be perfect."

"It just so happens that I've got some white tulips growing in the greenhouse. Add some baby's breath and you've got the perfect bouquet." Carrying flowers grown by my dad would make the wedding even more special.

"I'll proudly carry a bouquet of your flowers.", I tell my dad. The details are slowly coming together.

"What are the attire?", my mom asks.

"Casual but not too casual, meaning no pajamas.", Christian laughs. "As for me, I'm going to wear a suit."

"Wedding dresses can sometimes take months to ready, but I'm optimistic that I'll find the right dress in time.", I reply. I eat the last of my green beans and smile. "At the end of the day what matters is we're in love and getting married."

"And it's going to be a wonderful marriage.", Grace says.

* * *

 **C POV**

"I'm sorry I didn't get back to London before your trip ended.", Gil Hanson says from his side of our phone conversation. "I was looking forward to seeing you and meeting Ana."

"We were both looking forward to seeing you as well, but we'll get together when you're in Seattle."

"I'll be arriving next Wednesday. I'm going to bring a very early stage prototype of the phone. On the outside the design is exactly what I think we wanted or at least I think it is. I'll let you decide. The phone's operation is good. I spent some time yesterday playing around with the apps. Of course there's room for improvement on those as well."

"I can't wait to see it.", I reply before taking a drink of my coffee.

"Christian, my assistant just came in and told me there's an issue in marketing I need to deal with so I've got to go and do that."

"All right. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." I end the call and gulp down the last of my coffee just as there's a knock at my office door. "Come in." The door opens, and Sawyer'standing in the doorway. "Hey, man. Come in."

"I don't want to barge in if you're busy."

"I'm just catching up on some things but have some time. Have a seat." I motion for him to sit down. He closes the door and pads over to one of the chairs. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just finished my physical therapy session and thought I'd stop by."

"How's the therapy going?", I ask.

"It's going well. It's very possible I might be back to work in three weeks."

"Sawyer, that's great news. It'll be nice to have you back at work."

"It'll be nice to be back. I've never been the kind of guy to just lay around which is exactly why I can't wait to get back to work. I'd rather be doing my job than watching tv.", he laughs. "Your sister though has made it easier to cope."

"If those ways of coping are x-rated please don't continue. I really don't want images in my head.", I mutter.

"They're not x-rated. I simply mean she's been supportive and understanding. I've confided more to her in the last few weeks than I've ever confided in anyone. It might still be weird for you that I'm dating your sister, but I want you to know that I care about her very much."

"It was weird at first, but it's not anymore. I'm glad the two of you are together."

"Thanks.", he says. "How are you feeling about getting married in a month? Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? No. I'm excited and anxious. We've got a lot to do in a very short amount of time, yet it doesn't faze me the least."

* * *

"Christian, good evening. Dinner will be ready soon. I cooked pot roast.", Gail says when I arrive home from work.

"The entire apartment smells good.", I smile. "Where's Ana?"

"She said she was going to the study to do some reading." I nod and make my way towards the study. I push the door open and find Ana sitting in the large chair by the bookshelf. I notice she's on the phone.

"I'm determined to not let Christian see it. Ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye." With her call over she places the phone down and goes back to her book but quickly looks up when the floor creaks beneath me. "Christian, hey."

"Hi.", I say as I walk into the room.

"Um...how long were you standing there?", she asks.

"Not long. I promise I wasn't listening in on your phone conversation." Her shoulders drop in relief. "How was your day?"

"Good. I spent some time with Mia. We did some shopping and then had lunch. Did you have a good day?" I sit down in the chair across from her.

"I did although it's better now that I'm home with you. So...did you happen to buy anything while shopping with Mia?" I arch a brow and smirk.

"I bought some folders to hold my ideas for the agency.", she answers.

"Is that all you bought?"

"I also bought a blouse." She cocks her head and flashes a sly grin. "That's all I remember buying."

"Uh huh. Ok. I'm sure you'll eventually remember if you bought something else." A sly grin speads across her face.

"I'll probably remember in about a month.", she teases.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"We'll see you tomorrow night at seven. Ok. Bye." I end my call with Gil Hanson and look over at Ana who's sitting on the other side of the study desk. She's busily writing on the notepad she's using for advertising agency ideas. "I told Gil we'd meet him tomorrow night at seven at Capital Grill. Is that ok with you?"

"It's fine.", Ana answers. She glances up and yawns. The last week has been spent planning the wedding and brainstorming for the new business, and it's starting to show. I stand and walk around the desk and behind her. My hands fall to her shoulders which I start massaging. "That feels nice."

"Does it feel relaxing?", I ask.

"Yes. I know I said there wasn't a rush to get the agency going, but my excitement has other plans."

"I understand. I don't want to add to your stress, but you need a staff. In fact adding a staff will probably make things a lot easier." She looks over her shoulder. "You really don't plan on doing everything yourself, do you?"

"No, but I haven't really thought about a staff.", she murmurs. "I'll hire someone. It'll just take some time."

"It might not have to." I move around her and lean against the desk. "You already know two qualified people." She frowns. "Kate and Julia. They could be great additions to your new venture."

"I'm aware of their talent, but they already have jobs. I can't poach them from Nelson."

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to ask them." I can see the tension build back up in her body so I decide to drop the subject. "Nevermind." I bend forward and kiss the bridge. "A more positive topic?"

"Please.", she answers.

"We're getting married next week." Ana beams. "I thought hearing that might make you happy."

"It made me very happy although I'll be even happier when I say I do."

* * *

"This food is delicious.", Gil Hanson says. He takes another bite of his steak. "This might be the best steak I've ever had."

"They've got great food here.", I tell him. I glance over at Ana who's working on her plate of pasta. "Good?"

"Yeah.", she answers. "Gil, I'm glad we're finally meeting. Christian has spoken very highly of you."

"Not as highly as he's spoken of you.", Gil replies. "I'm also happy we're finally meeting. One thing I don't have many of is friends, and I've come to think of Christian as a good one."

"Likewise.", I say, raising my wine glass. "So, what's new with you?"

"As you know I've been working on our phone deal along with some other projects which all take a lot of my time but not all of it. I recently met a woman by the name of Melinda. She's an interior decorator who I met at her family's furniture store where she also works part time. I decided to buy a new sofa, and she helped me. The two of us carried on a lovely conversation the entire time. I may or may not have prolonged the sofa search just so the conversation wouldn't end. Alas, I couldn't stay there all day so I gathered the courage to take risk by inviting her to dinner. I was certain she'd say no, but she said yes. The dinner went well, and we've been seeing each other since."

"I'm happy for you.", I say.

"Congratulations.", Ana adds.

"Thank you. She and I are living in the moment and enjoying each other's company."

"Sounds like something I told myself when Christian and I first started seeing each other, and look where we are now.", Ana giggles.

* * *

 **A POV**

"We're now one week away from the wedding, meaning it's crunch time.", Mia says as she walks to the dry erase board she's hung up on an easel in her living room. She's made two lists, a Done one and a To Do one. "The location and flowers are set. The decorations are being worked on." Like the rest of the wedding the decorations are going to be simple. White folding chairs are going to be placed in rows and have teal bows on the back. Mason jars with candles are going to be set up around the backyard of Carrick and Grace's house.

"What about the food?", Julia asks after returning from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"We're going to it catered by Lou's. It's a catering company that Grace told us about. They're going to be serving a variety of finger sandwiches and appetizers. Eleanor, Lou's wife is making the cake. Christian and I decided on a three layer chocolate cake with chocolate icing. Each layer is going to be decorated with hearts and flowers."

"That answers my question about the cake.", Kate says. "And you're set on not having bridesmaids or groomsmen?"

"We are." We're mixing things up by not having the typical wedding party. Instead I'm going to be escorted down the aisle by both of my parents who'll also stand by my side during the ceremony. Carrick and Grace are both standing at Christian's side.

"Ok. What next?", Mia murmurs, tapping her marker against her arm. Her train of thought is completely thrown off when Sawyer walks through the living room. "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to say hi. I've been locked up in the bedroom for too long.", he smirks.

"You're the one who said you'd go in there while we talked wedding plans.", she counters. "Feel free to join us if you'd like." He settles in one of the arm chairs and stares at the dry erase board. "Don't you dare make fun of my board."

"I'm not.", he chuckles. "It's cute although it's not as cute as you."

"Aww.", Kate, Julia, and I sigh in unison.

"Ana, I'm assuming you have the dress."

"It's locked away in a safe place and not going to be seen by Christian until he sees me walking down the aisle." I found my dress last week when Mia and I were shopping. It immediately caught my eye. The dress is sleeveless and has a sheer neckline along with floral designs on the chest. The bottom is flowy and has a whimsical feel about it. "Christian said you're going to be back at work soon."

"If all continues to go well.", Sawyer answers. "Well, I'll let you all get back to the wedding plans." Sawyer gives Mia a quick peck on the lips and then pads out of the living room.

"The plans seem to be in order.", Mia says. "Ana, if there's anything else you need help me, let me know. I know you've got a lot happening with the wedding and trying to launch the agency."

"Mia, thanks for all you've done, but there's nothing else I can think of. The wedding plans are falling together nicely, and the agency ones are slowly but surely getting there. Christian brought up the fact that I need to hire a staff which will help things."

"He's right. You can get more done.", Julia says.

"Elliot told me Christian mentioned the possibility of Julia and I working for you.", Kate tells me. My jaw falls open. "And I'm guessing from your expression you didn't know that."

"Christian suggested it to me, but I shut him down. I told him the two of you already have jobs. When did he tell Elliot?"

"I'm not exactly sure when, but Elliot said something to me this morning. Ana, you shouldn't be upset with Christian. He had your best interest in mind. Besides, I might be interested in working for you. I haven't been very happy at Nelson, and I've been considering a change."

"Kate, you're a great worker, but I can't let you take that risk. It's going to be a while before any profit comes in."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I started putting a little more money back a while ago. It was around the same time I started feeling unhappy at Nelson. I saw it as a way of being covered in case I quit. Let me come and work for you. Please." The sincerity is evident in Kate's voice and eyes.

"Ok.", I nod. "But if at any point you want to walk away..." She dismisses me by raising her hand.

"Not going to happen."

"I'd like to say I'm financially stable enough to help you, but I can't.", Julia sighs. "Becca's hours at her work have been cut so I've been picking up the slack with our rent."

"Don't feel guilty.", I reply. "You're already supporting me by being my friend."

"I feel a group hug coming on.", Mia giggles from her chair. Sure enough the four of us are soon embracing each other.

* * *

"Gil's on his way back to London. His trip wasn't as long as he would've liked, but he has some important meetings back home.", Christian says after walking into the living room.

"It was nice meeting him.", I say without looking away from the television. He drops next to me on the sofa, and I feel his eyes on me.

"The weather channel must be pretty interesting.", he laughs. My eyes are steady on the seven day forecast. "I guess it's more interesting than me." I turn the tv off and shift my body to face. "Something is clearly bothering you."

"Remember the talk we had last night?" He draws a blank face. "The one in which you suggested that I hire Kate and Julia?"

"Ah. That talk.", he says.

"Yeah. That talk. You went behind my back and told Elliot who then told Kate. Christian, don't sit there and pretend you didn't know Elliot would end up telling Kate." He blows out a breath.

"I may have figured he'd say something although I wasn't entirely sure.", he shrugs. "And you're upset because I told Elliot."

"After I told you hiring Kate and Julia wasn't something I wanted to do. You went behind my back. We're supposed to be getting married in a week, and you're pulling stunts like this.", I huff.

"I'm sorry, and I'm not. Going behind your back wasn't the best idea, but I wanted to help you. Ana, you've been working like crazy on both the wedding and the agency, and it worries me that you're doing too much. It wasn't too long ago that you were recovering from a gun shot wound. If you want to be mad at me for looking out for you then go ahead. Be pissed. It won't be the first time, and I'm confident it won't be the last." I scowl and shake my head. "Are you going to respond or are you going to go back to ignoring me?" I grab the front of his shirt and pull him towards me, melting my lips on to his. We sit and kiss until we need to break apart for air.

"I'm still upset with you, but I'm also seeing your motive. By the way, Kate wants to come and work for me. I told her she didn't have to, yet she said she wants to do it."

"Baby, that's wonderful."


	32. Chapter 32

**C POV**

"Christian, I wish you and Ana the best.", Gil Hanson says over the phone. Even though he was in town just last week Ana and I invited him to the wedding, but he's not able to attend due work obligations.

"Thank you. It's a shame you couldn't attend.", I reply as I stand on the patio and look out on to my parents' backyard which will be filled with guests in a few hours. The chairs are already set up as well as the mason jars containing candles. The candles will be lit during the ceremony although they won't be glowing as much as me when I see Ana walking towards me.

"I wish I could be there, but I'm needed here. Tell me. Are you nervous?"

"Nope. I'm anxious but not nervous. Ana and I spent the morning and a good part of the afternoon together before parting ways only an hour and half ago, yet I miss her like crazy."

"Where are the two of you going on your honeymoon?"

"We've decided to hold off on going away, but we plan on spending a week doing nothing but focusing on each other. I won't be going to GEH, and Ana won't be doing any advertising agency work."

"I'm sure you'll have fun.", Gil chuckles. "You've probably got a lot to do so I won't keep you but good luck."

"Thanks.", I say. I end the call and head inside. In the living room Elliot's got his attention on his phone. I push his feet off the coffee table which he is using as a propping spot.

"Dude.", he groans, setting his phone down.

"Dude...", I repeat. "You know Mom would have a fit if she saw your feet on the coffee table."

"Maybe. However, she might not." I narrow my eyes. "This is your wedding day, a day in which Mom's in an extra good mood. She might ignore my feet on the table."

"Oh really?" Elliot and I look to the doorway where my mom and dad are standing. She raises a brow and strides into the living room.

"Uh...Mom...", Elliot stammers. "I love you."

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean you can put your feet on the table. Mia called and said all is going well at Ray and Carla's. They're going to be heading this way shortly."

"Good. I should go and change into my suit.", I say. I walk towards the staircase but stop. "I'm really getting ready for my wedding, aren't I?"

"You sure are.", my dad replies. Elliot stands and waltzes over to me. Before I know it he's pinching my arm.

"What was that?!", I shout.

"I was letting you know you're not dreaming. You're welcome." He smirks and folds his arms. I grab a magazine from the magazine rack and smack his arm. "What was that for?"

"I was making sure you knew you weren't dreaming while making sure I knew I wasn't dreaming. You're welcome."

* * *

 **A POV**

"Christian's on the other side of the house so we don't have to worry about him seeing you before the wedding.", Mia says. She and I along with Kate, Julia, and my mom are in one of the guest rooms of Carrick and Grace's house. I stand in front of the full length mirror and look at my reflection. The girls did my makeup but made sure not to over do it. Mia also curled my haired into loose curls that are cascading down my shoulders. "My brother is going to freak out when he sees you."

"Freak out in a good way I hope.", I mutter.

"If he doesn't then he needs his eyes checked.", Kate laughs. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No. I'm fine." My mom rises from her chair and walks over to me.

"Your dad and I are so proud of the woman you've become. It seems just like yesterday you were telling us boys have cooties, and now you're getting married."

"Boys don't have cooties? Wow.", Julia jokes. She stands next to my mom and smiles. "This is going to be a day you'll always remember." There's a soft tap on the door.

"Who is it?", Mia asks.

"It's Ray.", my dad answers. Mia opens the door only a little. "Can I come in?"

"It depends. Christian's not hiding behind you, is he?"

"No. It's just me." Mia finally allows my dad to enter the room.

"Mia, Julia, why don't we give Ana and her parents some privacy?", Kate says. The three of them hug me and leave the room.

"Ana, you're stunning.", my dad tells me. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tissue which he uses to dab his eyes. "I'm already crying."

"Don't cry. I've done good with not crying, but seeing you cry will send me over the edge." I hear sniffling, yet it's coming from my beside me. "Mom, don't cry."

"I can't help it. Like you, I've been holding it together, but now the tears are fighting to get out.", she murmurs.

"I give up.", I sigh as tears start falling. "Even though my makeup is going to be messed up I can't hold the tears any longer either. "Mom, a few minutes ago you said you and dad are proud of the woman I've become. Well, I'm the person that I am because of the two of you. I've been blessed to have you as my parents." My dad engulfs my mom and I in his arms.

"Ana, are you ready?", Mia asks from the hallway. I rush to adjust my makeup while my mom lets Mia into the room. My soon to be sister-in-law then hands me my bouquet of white lilies and baby's breath.

* * *

My dad is on my left and my mom on my right as we stand in front of the double glass doors which lead to the backyard. From where I'm standing I can only see the guests and not Christian although I know he's waiting on me at the end of the aisle. Mia and Kate open the doors, and the sound of Ellie Goulding's "Still Falling For You" plays.

 _Fire and ice_  
 _This love is like fire and ice_  
 _This love is like rain and blue skies_  
 _This love is like sun on the rise_  
 _This love got me rolling the dice_  
 _Don't let me lose_  
 _Still falling for you_  
 _Still falling for you_

 _Beautiful mind_  
 _Your heart got a story with mine_  
 _Your heart got me hurting at times_  
 _Your heart gave me new kind of highs_  
 _Your heart got me feeling so fine_  
 _So what to do_  
 _Still falling for you_  
 _Still falling for you_

 _It took us a while_  
 _With every breath a new day_  
 _With love on the line_  
 _We've had our share of mistakes_  
 _But all your flaws and scars are mine_  
 _Still falling for you_  
 _Still falling for you_

 _And just like that_  
 _All I breathe_  
 _All I feel_  
 _You are all for me_  
 _I'm in_  
 _And just like that_  
 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_  
 _You are all for me_  
 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_  
 _I'm still falling for you_

 _Brighter than gold_  
 _This love shining brighter than gold_  
 _This love is like letters in bold_  
 _This love is like out of control_  
 _This love is never growing old_  
 _You make it new_  
 _Still falling for you_  
 _Still falling for you_

 _It took us a while_  
 _Because we were young and unsure_  
 _With love on the line_  
 _What if we both would need more_  
 _But all your flaws and scars are mine_  
 _Still falling for you_  
 _Still falling for you_  
 _Still falling for you_

 _And just like that_  
 _All I breathe_  
 _All I feel_  
 _You are all for me_  
 _I'm in_  
 _And just like that_  
 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_  
 _You are all for me_  
 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_  
 _I'm still falling for you_

 _Falling, crash into my arms_  
 _Love you like this_  
 _Like a first kiss_  
 _Never let go_  
 _Falling, crash into my arms_  
 _Never breaking what we got_  
 _Still falling for you_  
 _Still falling for...you_

The guests have their attention on me, but my attention is on Christian. Dressed in his tan suit he's smiling through tears. I arrive at the end of the walkway and let out the breath I've been holding.

"You're so beautiful.", Christian whispers. He traces the side of my face and acts as if he's going to kiss me but stops when Harold Benson, the minister, steps forward. "I guess we'd better let the minister do his job."

"Yeah.", I giggle. My parents move to the side as do Grace and Carrick who have been standing by Christian.

"We've been invited here today to witness and celebrate the uniting in marriage of Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Trevelyan Grey. They are taking the first step of their new beginning; their new life together.", the minister says. "Loving someone is the ultimate commitment which challenges humans to become all that we are meant to be. As they join in marriage today, Ana and Christian are announcing to the world that they are welcoming that challenge. They will know recite their vows and exchange rings. "Christian will go first." Carrick hands Christian the ring. Christian then takes my left hand.

"Ana, I was pulled to you from the first moment I saw you. I wasn't sure how to define what was happening, but I knew I needed to find out what it was. It ended up being the best decision I've ever made. You've come to know me better than anyone else in this world and still manage to love me. You're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. There's still part of me that can't believe I'm getting to marry you. I love you." He slips the ring on to my finger and winks.

"And now Ana will recite her vows." I take Christian's ring from my dad who's been holding on to it.

"I wasn't looking to fall in love when I met you. It was the furtherest thing on my mind, yet I gave in. Through getting to know you I realized I was no looking for love. I had found it. I had found the person who makes me smile more than anyone; the person who listens to me; the person who holds me. I had found the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I love you." I place the ring on his finger and wipe away a tear.

"Christian and Ana have professed their love and their desire to spend their lives together as one. It gives me great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey." Our guests appaud. Christian grabs me by the waist and devours my mouth with his.

"You're officially stuck with me.", he smiles against my lips.

"Good.", I reply happily.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"I'll be out in a minute!", Ana yells from the bathroom. I pace the bedroom floor and wait for the new Mrs. Grey to join me in the bedroom. After we were pronounced husband and wife we celebrated our new union with our family and friends. The reception was full of great food, good conversation, and memories being made, but I was more than eager for some alone time with Ana. She finally walks out of the bathroom.

"Ana, why are you standing there? Come here." She bites her lips and pads a little more into the bedroom. "You're acting shy."

"I'm not.", she huffs. "I'm trying to be seductive." She's wearing a beige silk robe that falls just above her knees.

"Baby, I've been seduced for a while now.", I laugh. I stalk closer and twirl the sash on the robe. "What's under here?" She shrugs and acts as if she's about to walk away, but I place my hands on her shoulders. "Please." I pout. She sighs and slowly starts undoing the sash. I take a step back and admire the show before me. She slides the robe off, letting it pool to her feet. My bride has me blushing with what's underneath. Absolutely fucking nothing. All restraint is gone as I kiss her with fiery passion. Our tongues and arms entwine. She moans against my mouth and moves her hands to my boxers, pushing them to the floor.

"You like it?", she asks.

"Fuck yeah. I need to be in you. Now." I gently push her on to the bed. I stand there briefly and take a mental photo of the my wife. I then climb on the bed and kiss her. My lips then travel down her neck and to her pebbled nipples. I blow on the left one, and she moans. Her sounds become a little louder when I blow on the right. Her legs instinctively part for me. I latch my eyes on to hers and slowly enter her, wanting to savor the moment. "Oh, fuck." Ana wraps her legs around me and bucks her hips.

"Harder.", she demands as I deepen my thrusts. "I love you."

"I love you too.", I reply. All hope of savoring the moment goes out the window with my release close. "Shit. I don't think I can last much longer." Ana places her hands on the sides of my face and gazes into my eyes.

"It's ok. I'm almost there too." I move in and out of her a few more times until my body stills. "Let go.", she urges with her voice shaking. I realize she's coming as well. I plunge my tongue in her mouth as our bodies shatter.

"I think this marriage is off to a great start.", I chuckle after rolling off her.

" A very good start."

* * *

"Are you ready for breakfast?", I ask Ana who has her back to me while she lays in the bed. She turns over and smiles at the tray in my hand.

"You've already got breakfast.", she says.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'd make my wife breakfast in bed." I pad across the floor and ease on to the bed with the tray which contains a plate piled with pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns, and toast. There are also two glasses of orange juice. "Would you rather have coffee instead of juice?"

"Orange juice is fine although I'm shocked you didn't want coffee."

"It seemed safer carrying the orange juice as opposed to coffee which could spill and burn certain areas." I nod to my crotch.

"And I'm particularly fond of that area.", Ana smirks. She bites into a piece of bacon. "Did you cook all of this or have some help?"

"Your question is understandable, but I cooked it all myself. Gail stood by in case I needed her help, yet I was fine on my own." We start eating our breakfast, alternating between taking bites and stealing glances at each other. "Is the food up to par?"

"It is. You cooked a very delicious breakfast. Thank you."

"While I was in the kitchen I started doing some thinking. It might be nice to have more times where we cook together. What do you say?"

"I'm all for any time I can spend with you.", she answers. I clear my throat and prepare to bring up the next topic I want to discuss.

"I was also thinking a larger kitchen would give us more room to do that cooking." She stares over her juice glass. "The one we have now is sufficient and all..."

"It's more than efficient. There are state of the art appliances, and the layout is nice." i rub the back of my neck and nod. "Don't you agree?"

"I agree, but I just think another kitchen might be nice. In fact another place to live might be nice. I've enjoyed living here, but I've started to realize it's not a place where I want to call home. Now that we're married it would be nice to find a house, somewhere where we can build our future."

"A house...yeah.", she replies with a smile.

* * *

 **A POV**

"How's your first day of being married?", Gail asks me as I'm grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"It's pretty great. I woke up this morning and had to let it sink in that I'm married. It's kind of surreal." I sit down on the stool and take a drink of my water. "Christian mentioned us buying a house."

"He told me. I think it's a great idea." After putting away some dishes Gail leans against the counter.

"Yeah. I definitely would like a large backyard so our future kids can have room to play." Gail laughs and shakes her head. "What?"

"Ana, I think it's safe to say that a large backyard is in the cards. Christian's probably going to find the most impressive house ever."

"It does sound like something he'd do. Moving into a house will be a lot of work. There's more rooms to decorate." Moving from my old apartment here was a piece of cake compared to what might lie ahead. "Add that to getting the ad agency going, and I'm going to be very busy." With sympathetic eyes Gail places a hand on my shoulder. "I shouldn't be thinking about the stressful parts. I should be focusing on the good."

"I'm in agreement with that.", Christian says. He strides into the kitchen and sits on the stool next to me. "I just got off the phone with my mom. She's going later to have the cameras developed." Christian and I gave our wedding guests disposable cameras so they could capture moments during our reception.

"I'm anxious to see what are on them."

"I'm kind of scared.", he murmurs. "One year Elliot was put in charge of taking photos during the birthday party we threw for her. Just about every photo had his hand in front of the lens. There were also a few of just him. He claimed he accidentally had the camera turned around the wrong way." I almost spit out my water.

"You're kidding.", I giggle.

"I wish I were, but I'm serious." A sudden wave of nausea hits me, and I close my eyes and take slow breathes in hopes it passes. I open my eyes at the touch of Christian's hand on my knee. "Ana, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just felt nauseous for a second. I'm ok now though." He narrows his eyes. "Christian, really, I'm fine."

"Maybe the breakfast I prepared wasn't all that good after all."

"Don't say that. The breakfast was delicious. I think all of the excitement from the wedding is catching up with me." He stands and holds out his hand.

"A nap might fix that. Come on." I glance at Gail who's nodding in agreement. "The sooner you start feeling better the better." Wanting to feel better and be able to enjoy our honeymoon I take his hand and let him lead me to the bedroom. He helps me into the bed and then slips in on his side. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **C POV**

I wake up and look at the clock which reads fifteen till twelve. Ana's still sound asleep next to me. I should wake her so she can have some lunch, yet I also don't have the heart to wake her. The ringing of my phone jolts me, and I realize I forgot to put it on silent. I quickly grab it and see a number I don't recognize.

"Hello.", I whisper while easing out of the bed. I tiptoe out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"It's been a while.", a female voice purrs on the other end. Unlike the number I do recogize the voice. Leila. "How have you been?"

"How in the hell are you calling me?", I snarl. She's currently locked up and isn't supposed to be able to contact me or Ana.

"I finally convinced someone to let me use their phone. Fortunately I remembered your number. I also remember a lot of other things about you. What I wouldn't give to feel you pumping inside me."

"That's not going to happen. I'm going to make sure you never call me again." I end the call and come close to throwing the phone against the wall, but I stop when I hear Ana getting sick again. I rush into the bathroom and find her on the floor. I wet a washcloth and get next to her on the floor. "Here we go." I gently dab the cool cloth against her face. She flushes the toilet and leans back against the tub. "I'm going to help you get dressed, and then I'm going to take you to see a doctor."

"No doctor.", she groans. "I don't need a doctor."

"You can tell me all you want how you're fine, but you're not. You're sick." Tears flood her eyes. "Baby, hey, it's ok. Don't cry. We'll get you to the doctor and have you back to your old self in no time."

"Christian..." She tries to speak, but the words aren't escaping. I pull her to me and try to wipe away the tears. "I think...I think I'm pregnant." I'm now the one who's rendered speechless. "I haven't gotten my period, but I brushed it as stress."

"Your birth control?"

"I slipped and forgot it. I'm so sorry. I know we decided to wait a while before having kids, and the timing isn't the best. We just got married yesterday. Plus I've got the agency to open."

"Don't apologize. It takes two people to make a baby, and I was a more than willing participant. I'll go and buy a test. If that test is positive then we'll figure things out."

* * *

An hour later Ana and I are anxiously awaiting the results of the five home pregnancy tests I bought. In a matter of moments we'll know if we're going to be parents. Me a dad, fuck. It's a concept I didn't think would happen so soon. I'm scared but also excited. I haven't told Ana about the call from Leila. I'm going to tell her, but I'm going to hold off until at least tomorrow.

"Time's up.", Ana sighs. We hold hands and walk into the bathroom. On the counter rest the five tests. "You look and tell me." I nod and look down at the tests. All five have the same results. "What do they say?"

"They say we're going to be parents."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"What do you want to do for dinner?", Christian asks as he sits next to me on the sofa. I crinkle my nose and shrug. "We can go out and or we can eat in. It's up to you."

"Why is it up to me? Why don't you decide?", I reply. He appears amused by my question. "Well?"

"I don't want to make a decision that you're going to be unhappy about."

"Do you think I'm going to be emotional due to the pregnancy?" His lips curl at the mention of our new arrival. It's only been a few hours since we learned we're going to be parents, but happiness is abundant.

"I don't think that.", he snickers. He rubs my shoulder and studies me. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I haven't been sick since earlier. However, I think I'd rather stay in for dinner. Manzo's Italian Bistro delivers." A growl erupts from my stomach.

"From the sound of your stomach we need to hurry up and order."

* * *

"Can you please stop staring?" I narrow my eyes at Christian during dinner. "You've been watching me like a hawk ever since we started eating."

"I'm sorry. I guess finding out that you're eating for two has changed how I act." I reach across the table and cover his hand with mine. Wanting to make the night romantic Christian turned off the lights in the kitchen and placed candles around the room. My heart flutters at the glistening of our wedding bands. "We woke up this morning as newlyweds who were planning on having at least a few years with just the two of us. All of that changed when I saw the results of those pregnancy tests. Still..." He sighs and kisses my hand. "I'm thrilled."

"I am too. Things might not be happening as we had planned, but the best things in life are often the unplanned ones. Besides we've had way too many bad things so now it's time for us to be surrounded by only great things." Christian's fork falls from his hand and clanks against the plate. "Are you ok?" He nods but then shakes his head. "What?"

Before he can answer a rush of nausea sends me out of my chair and rushing to the bathroom. I grip the sides of the toilet and release every single thing in my stomach. Christian is once again at my side, wiping my forehead with a wet cloth and then rubbing circles on my back. I glance up and see concern etched on his face.

"I'm ok.", I mumble. "Maybe Italian wasn't such a good idea." I let out a weak laugh as Christian helps me to my feet. "You were going to say something before." He appears puzzled. "After you dropped your fork I asked if you were ok, but I got sick before you answered."

"Oh. Nothing's wrong.", he says although I'm not entirely convinced.

* * *

 **C POV**

"Mr. Grey, I assure you we'll find out how Ms. Williams was able to call you.", Frederick Peterson tells me over the phone. He's the head of the prison where Leila is currently incarcerated, yet that didn't stop her from calling me yesterday. Even though Ana wasn't feeling well after dinner last night she found a resurgence of energy, and we spent hours wrapped up in each other. I wish we could stay in our peaceful bubble forever, but I know I need to tell her about Leila.

"That's what you said yesterday when I told you about the call.", I snap, pacing the floor of my study. I hated leaving the comfort of the bed Ana and I share, but I need answers and need them now.

"These things take time. We have camera footage to go over as well as people to interview. It's a process that can't be rushed." I'm about to rip this guy a new one when I see the door open. A smiling Ana stands in the doorway.

"I'll call you later." Without waiting for Peterson to respond I set the phone down and walk over to Ana. "Good morning."

"Morning.", she says before pressing her lips to mine. "I don't like waking up alone."

"I'm sorry.", I reply. Now's my chance to tell her about Leila, but I can't bring myself to take away her smile. "There was something that needed to be dealt with at the office." Ana scoffs and backs away from me, sitting down in one of the oversized arm chairs.

"You're telling me you're working on our honeymoon?" The frustration is evident is her tone, but I'd rather her believe my call was work related. It'll be easier for her to handle as opposed to the Leila situation.

"It was important, but is now being dealt with. I'm all yours now." I brush a loose strand of hair from her face. "Let's get some breakfast and then get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?", she asks.

"Wherever you want to go."

"There you go wanting me to make the decision again. I want you to decide." The perfect place pops in my mind.

"Ok. I've got the perfect place."

* * *

"You were right. This is the perfect place." Ana holds my left hand while I carry our picnic basket with the other hand. My perfect place ended up being a spot of land along the Puget Sound. Ana unfolds the blanket in her free hand, spreading it out as I set out the contents of the basket. "Wait...We're not trespassing, are we?" She looks around and then back at me.

"No.", I chuckle. "I know the owner, and I'm sure he's ok with us being here." She starts unwrapping her turkey sandwich. "You also know the owner." She takes a bite of the sandwich and stares at me confusingly. "You know him _very_ well."

"You? You own this? How long have you owned it?"

"A while. I bought it a few years ago, seeing it as a good real estate investment. I had almost forgotten about it." I take a sip of my water and continue. "You probably think that's crazy."

"A tad.", Ana answers.

"I own a lot of property.", I smirk. "Anyway, after we talked about looking for a house this property suddenly came to mind. I realize there's not a house here, but that's the good thing. We can build and create our dream home."

"Building a house will take a lot of time.", she murmurs. "It very well might not be completed until after the baby's born." She gazes out on to the Sound. "But I wouldn't object to staying at the apartment a little longer." She crawls across the blanket and climbs on to my lap. "It's going to be the perfect place for us to raise this little one." I place my hand on her stomach. "Our baby is growing in there."

"Our baby.", I nod. "You taught me love does amazing things, and creating the baby is the most incredible thing ever."

* * *

 **A POV**

I'm about to head into the bathroom and join Christian for a bath when I hear his phone ringing. It could be in relation to the work call he took earlier. I pick the phone up from the dresser and answer it. Before I can say anything I hear a woman's voice.

"Hi lover.", the woman whispers. My skin crawls at the voice.

"Leila.", I hiss. A brief silence and then giggles.

"Ana, hello. Could you be a doll and put Christian on the phone?"

"Like hell I am. There's no way you're going to talk to him." She giggles some more.

"He must not have told you he and I talked on the phone yesterday. We had a lovely conversation. After we talked I went and touched myself, wishing my fingers were his cock. I wouldn't doubt he did the same."

"You're still as delusional as ever." I throw the phone to the floor as Christian steps out of the bathroom. The towel around his waist is the only thing covering his body, yet I'm not the least bit distracted. Anger is what I feel at this very moment.

"Baby, the bubble bath is waiting on you.", he says. "And so is." He starts unwrapping the towel but stops. "Ana?" He sees his phone and quickly looks back at me.

"Leila said hi.", I snarl.

"I can explain." He starts towards me, but I back away. "Please."

"You want to explain how you failed to tell me about your crazy ex calling you yesterday? Please enlighten me on how we just got married, and you're keeping things from me. Tell me!" Tears spring to my eyes.

"She called yeseterday. It was right before I found you getting sick. I wanted to tell you and knew I needed to you, but then you took the pregnancy test. I didn't want to tarnish that memory by telling you about Leila. I decided to wait."

"Until when?"

"I don't know.", he sighs. "I contacted the head of the prison who's supposed to be looking into how Leila got hold of a phone, but he hasn't found anything yet. He was who I was on the phone with this morning when you came into the study."

"You lied about it being work.", I mutter as I attempt to get my anger down, but it feels like a losing battle. "It keeps happening. Secrets continue being kept. Apologies are given, and we move on. Only, the cycle happens again." I walk past him, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom. "I'm going to take my bath now, but I'm doing it alone."

"Ana..." I hear and see regret, but I can't easily let him off the hook.

* * *

"Gail made breakfast this morning. I figured you'd rather have her cooking than mine.", Christian says the next morning. I pour a glass of orange juice and sit down at the table. "How did you sleep?"

"So so." I actually slept like shit. Although I slept next to Christian I didn't let him wrap his arms around me like he does most of the time when we sleep. "How about you?"

"Terrible. Having you so close and not able to touch you was hell." He hands me a fork as I start eating.

"Thanks. Have you heard anything from the head of the prison?"

"He called me about thirty minutes ago. He's still scouring footage from cameras, but he was told by a guard that another guard had been acting suspicious when around Leila. He'd look at her in an almost lustful way."

"Maybe he's the one who gave her the phone." Christian nods. "I thought we were finally free of her. It was bad enough when it was just us, but we're now having a baby. I can't and won't let her hurt this baby."

"Ana, I promise that she won't."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"I'm going to leave soon to meet with the head of the prison." Ana glances up from her magazine and nods. I run my hand along my jaw. "I'm sorry this honeymoon hasn't gone the way we planned."

"You mean with your ex calling not once but twice?", she mutters without taking her eyes off the magazine. "Or maybe with how you kept the first call from me?" She finally lifts her eyes. It's been a day since she learned about me keeping Leila's call from her, yet the hurt is still there.

"There has been one bright spot. The baby." Her face lights up at the mention of our unborn child. "I don't expect you to forgive me like that." I snap my fingers and walk across the living room to where she's sitting on the sofa. "But I can promise to do better and prove myself to you. You, me, and our baby are going to have the best life."

"You're right about me not letting you off the hook easily. You messed up. It doesn't change how much I love you though." I inch closer and dab away her tears with my hand. "Go and meet with the head of the prison. We'll be waiting on you." She and I both stare lovingly at her stomach.

* * *

"I really hope I'm going to leave this meeting in a better mood.", I murmur as I walk into the office of Frederick Peterson, the head of the prison. He closes the door behind him and motions for me to sit down. I was glad when he called to tell me he has news about the Leila situation, but I also didn't want to leave Ana.

"Mason Carter is the name of the guard who supplied Ms. Williams with the telephone. Myself and another officer brought him into my office first thing this morning for questioning. I confronted him about the telephone, and he denied it at first. I then told him he was seen looking at Ms. Williams in an inappropriate way."

"Let me guess. He once again denied it. Tell me you had more than the word of someone else."

"We found a series of videos which showed Carter being very friendly with Ms. Williams. In one of the pieces Carter is seen handing Ms. Williams a cell phone. Once we showed Carter the footage he caved and confessed. He's been going through a divorce and said Ms. Williams gave him the attention he's been longing." I scoff and roll my eyes. "She pleaded with him to get her a phone so she could call her sick grandmother."

"Sick grandmother?", I mumble. "That phone was used to harass not only me but my wife, a woman who was shot because of Leila." I lean forward and place my hands on his desk. "My wife and I were married only a few days ago." My voice raises more with each word. "This is supposed to be a happy time, yet I'm having to deal with crap that could've been prevented if your prison were operated the way it should."

"Mr. Grey, I want you to know that this incident is an isolated event. It's in no way a representation of how we do things around here. Carter has been fired and charged with bringing contraband into the prison. We're also charging Ms. Williams with having contraband, and she's being placed in solitary confinement." I stand and roll my head back on my shoulders before glaring harshly at Peterson.

"You better make damn sure nothing like this ever happens again.", I snarl before stomping out.

* * *

 **A POV**

"Ana, I'm surprised to be hearing from you.", my mom says on the other end of the phone. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you called, but I just figured you'd rather be doing other things on your honeymoon."

"I had some time and wanted to call and say hi." I pad over to the floor to ceiling window in the living room and look out on to the city. Unlike yesterday today's cloudy and dreary, much like my mood. "How are you and Dad?"

"We're good. We've been having a lazy day around the house, but we might venture out later to see a movie. How are you and Christian?" I swallow and prepare to lie to my mom.

"We're great. Things are wonderful." My answer isn't entirely a lie. Christian and I are in love and going to be parents. If only Leila hadn't called and Christian hadn't kept it from me.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm sure." We're holding off on telling our loved ones about the baby so I'll tell her another piece of good news. "In fact Christian showed me some land that's the perfect spot for us to build a house."

"Oh Ana, I'm so happy to hear that."

"It's not going to happen overnight, but we're excited.", I say. I see Christian's relection through the window, but I remain with my back to him. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Mom, I've got to go but will talk to you soon."

"All right. Your dad and I love you."

"I love you guys too. Bye." I turn around and am met by Christian's lips. The kiss is soft and tender. "Hi."

"Hi.", he smiles. "How's your mom?"

"She's good." I release myself from his embrace and sit down on the sofa. "How did your meeting go?" He sighs. "It was bad, wasn't it?"

"It was the opposite." He sits down next to me. "I just wish the meeting and the reason for it had never taken place."

"You and me both.", I mutter. "Tell me what happened."

"The guard responsible for Leila having a phone has been fired and arrested. She played him like a fiddle and got him to give her a phone which she wanted so she could call her sick grandmother."

"Clearly she's still the same conniving person."

"Ana, she's not going to be bothering again."

"How do you know you that?!", I shout. "How can you be sure that she won't?! We thought she was already out of our lives, but she came back. That woman always finds a way to come back." He cups my chin and smiles slightly.

"This time will be different. We just need to start looking forward to the future and trying not to dwell on the past."

"I'll try."

* * *

"There. Everyone now has my new number." Christian sets his phone down after sending out a group text. He joins me at the kitchen table where I'm eating a late lunch of chicken and rice. "Good?" I nod and continue eating.

"Aren't you going to eat something?", I ask. He grabs an apple from the basket in the middle of the table. "Something other than an apple."

"An apple is all I want.", he shrugs. He studies the piece of fruit and chuckles. "The phrase apple of my eye just popped into my head. "This baby is the apple of my eye."

"The apple of our eyes.", I correct him with a giggle.

"You're right. This is nice." I arch a brow in confusion. "We're sitting here, talking about the baby. Things are calm. It's how our lives are supposed to be. Unfortunately the last few days have been anything but calm. Ana, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you about Leila calling. I'm sorry for bringing Leila into your life."

"I wish more than anything you had told me about her calling, and for that I'm still upset. How Leila's acted and the things she's done are all on her. She's the one responsible, not you. Earlier you said we need to stop looking back, and I said I'd try. You've got to listen to your own words. Don't give me encouragement and not use it yourself. Bad things have happened, but we have so many wonderful things ahead." He sets the apple down and replaces it with my hand. "Let's be honest with each other. Let's communicate with each other each other. Most of all..." I pause.

"Most of all?", he asks.

"Most of all...let's love each other."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but life has been busy and the holidays have kept me occupied. The story is far from over though. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **C POV**

"It sucks that our honeymoon is over.", I mutter. Ana slides into her black pencil skirt and grins. I set my tie down and stalk closer to her. "You know there's not a rule saying we have to get back to the real world today."

"We have to sooner or later.", she sighs. "So we might as well get to it today." I envelope her in my arms. "If you need something to get you through the day all you have to do is look in your wallet." I grab my wallet from the dresser, pulling out the ultrasound photo I tucked inside. Ana and I saw the doctor yesterday and learned Ana is already eight weeks pregnant. Ana and I deduced the baby very well could have been concieved the night we were naughty in the restroom at Pulse. Seeing the baby on the screen and now in the photo eases my dread of returning to work.

"I still can't believe this small little dot is our baby."

"He or she will grow.", Ana smiles as she lays her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head. "Things are going to be good now."

"They sure are.", I tell her with conviction. The first week of our marriage didn't go as we had planned, but the rough patch is behind us. "How about we go and get some breakfast?"

"Morning.", Taylor says as he walks into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind that we've got company." He glances behind him and motions for our guest who is none other than Sawyer.

"Hi.", Sawyer says. "I'm back."

"Welcome back.", Ana replies.

"Yes. Welcome back.", I add while watching Ana take a bite of her omelet. "Even though Sawyer's back Baker will stay on as part of your security detail."

"Ok." I was almost expecting her to argue with me, yet she doesn't. She simply continues eating while Taylor says he and Sawyer are heading to the security room.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I'm kind of shocked you didn't fight me on having two security guards."

"In light of recent events I think having two guards is the best.", she shrugs. I take a drink of my coffee and nod sadly. Ana stops eating and reaches for my hand. "The Leila incident is part of my reason, but our little nugget is an even bigger reason."

"Our little nugget.", I repeat. "Remember we agreed not to tell anyone yet."

"I remember, and I'm going to keep our news to myself. Can you save the same?" She cocks her head and smirks.

"Oh. I can keep the news to myself." I stand and walk around the table to her chair. I bend down and kiss her gently before kissing her stomach. "Daddy can't wait to tell everyone about you, but I'm not going to do it yet."

"And neither is Mommy.", Ana giggles.

* * *

 **A POV**

"So...Mrs. Grey, how was the honeymoon?", Kate asks. We sit down at the small table in the middle of the main room of the agency building.

"It was great." I open my notebook, feeling her eyes on me. "If you have something to say just say it."

"I'm sure there's nothing behind it, but I'm curious about why Christian texted and said he had changed his number." Revisting the reason isn't how I want to start the day, and Kate seems to take my silence as a sign. "Never mind. I won't push you to answer."

"Thank you. What I want us to do is start getting this place going." We both turn our head to the nearly empty space around us. "It doesn't look like much now, but it will soon."

"Once the place is furnished and decorated it'll look amazing. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Nothing has popped into my head. I want something that's going to be catchy and get people interested. If you have any suggestions, I'm willing to listen."

"I unfortunately don't have one in mind at the moment, but I'll do some brainstorming.", she says as her phone buzzes with a text. She quickly reads it and then glances back up at me. "It's Julia. She wanted to know if you'd like to get together some time this week for a girls night."

"Sure. Maybe Thursday or Friday." Kate sends her response and sets her phone back down. "It's weird not having her here. For so long the three of us were working together. We were like the Three Muskeeters."

"I agree. However, we can still have our lunches and talks." Kate taps her chin and squints. "Hmmm. I know only a week or so passed since we saw each other, but you look different." I mentally start panicking that Kate's figured out about the baby. Yes I'm eight weeks along, but I'm not showing.

"Different? How?", I ask. Her eyes stay on me.

"You've got a glow." _Don't give in, Ana._

"Oh. My glow." _Play it cool._ "I'm a newlywed who's happier than I've ever been. I'd say that's a pretty good reason to have a glow." Kate finally nods.

"You're right."

* * *

"Who was at the door?", I ask Sawyer who's just returned from answering a knock at the front foor. I eat the last bite of my turkey sandwich and see a large potted plant in his hand.

"This was delivered.", Sawyer replies, setting the plant on the floor between Kate and I. "There's a card."

"Well, read it.", Kate tells me. I take the card and open it.

 _ **I love you and know you're going to accomplish amazing things with your new venture. Good luck. I also have to repeat. I love you.**_

 _ **Your hopelessly in love husband,**_

 _ **Christian**_

"It's from Christian.", I sniffle as I show Kate the card.

"I could tell from the smile on your face." She picks my phone up from its spot on the table and hands it to me. "Why don't you call and thank him while I go across the street and grab some coffee which reminds me that we need to get a coffee maker."

"Ok.", I sigh, not needing to be convinced. Kate hurries out of the building. Christian answers on the second ring.

"You've either just received a delivery or you're calling because you miss me.", he laughs.

"Actually...both. Thank you for the plant. It's already made the place look better."

"You're welcome. How are things going there?", he asks.

"Good. How about on your end?"

"Eh. It's going ok. I sat through a budget meeting earlier and then another meeting with the department heads. Neither were very exciting. Now I'm working on some paperwork and staring at my watch with hopes time will go by so I can hurry up and see your face."

"We'll be back together soon enough. You've got to be patient.", I say. I take a drink of my water and hear him growl.

"I suppose I'll give it a try.", he murmurs.

* * *

"Kate and I are going tomorrow to look at furniture and other decor items." I'm sitting at the kitchen table while Christian stands at the counter and chops vegetables for the stir fry he insisted on cooking. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"I've got this." He stops chopping and checks on the chicken.

"You're doing a great job. One key part of starting the business is a name, and I don't have one yet."

"What about Grey Advertising?", he asks, looking up from his work. "Many people use their name in their business." I avoid eye contact and focus on the plate of carrots in front of me. "You don't want to use Grey." I look up and see hurt. "It was just an idea."

"The name Grey is a well known name, and I don't want people to come to me just because of the name."

"Ana, you do realize you'll still have to say your last name when you introduce yourself unless you're not planning on going by Grey." The hurt deepens in his face.

"I plan on going by Grey. I guess I haven't really thought about that part.", I mutter. "Forget it. I'll go with Grey Advertising. You have made it possible." I snap a carrot in half and smile.

"I don't want you to feel obligated with using the name. I may have played a hand in helping you, but this business is your baby." I raise a brow and snicker. "Well, it's one of your babies. Whatever name you decide is going to be great."

"I've got it", quickly covering my mouth. "Sorry. I got a little excited."

"It's ok.", he laughs. "What has you all excited?"

"The name. How about Greyt Things Advertising? It'll be a play on the word great."

"I like it. No. I love it."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **A POV**

"Greyt Advertising", Kate says as we walk through Kingston Furnishings.

"You've said the name several times since I told you."

"That's because I like the name so much." I decided to alter the original name of Greyt Things Advertising to simply Greyt Advertising. We come to a halt at the desk section. "See one you like?"

"I kind of like this one", I say, pointing to a mahogany desk which has six drawers and a pull out shelf.

"It's a good size, not too large or too small."

"I agree", I hear from behind us. Kate and I turn to see Christian. "Kate, hi."

"Hello, Christian. Did you miss your bride?", Kate teases.

"Very much." His lips cover mine in a fiery kiss. "I had a gap in my schedule and thought I'd stop by to see how the furniture shopping is going."

"We've only just begun, but it's going ok", I answer. "I want the entire place to have a comfortable feeling so I want the furniture to be warm and simple."

"Get whatever you want. I'm taking care of it." I growl under my breath. "No arguing." We notice Kate's moved to a section several feet away. "I saw some adorable cribs as I was walking over here."

"I saw them too." Suddenly feeling sick, I cover my mouth. "I need to find a restroom." Christian takes my hand and immediately pulls me towards a sales associate.

"Where are the restrooms?", he asks. I spot the restroom sign and point. "Never mind." I barely make it into one of the stalls of the ladies room. Christian kneels down next to me and pats my forehead with a wet towel.

"You're in the ladies room", I mutter.

"I don't give a damn." He looks up at the sound of the door opening.

"Ana, are you ok?", Kate asks. I start to stand on my own but feel Christian's arms under mine. He helps me to my feet and opens the door to the stall. Kate's eyes rake over me. "You don't look good."

"I'm fine", I tell her.

"The rest of the furniture shopping needs to be put off until you're feeling better", Christian says.

"Christian's right. It's probably nothing more than twenty-four hour virus, but you need to head home and rest", Kate says.

"I'll go", I mutter.

* * *

"Thanks, Elliot", I hear Christian saying. I ease the study door open as he hangs up the phone. Seeing me, he rolls the chair back and stands, hurrying around the desk and engulfing me in his arms. "Hey. How are you feeling?" After leaving the furniture store he scrapped the rest of his work day and brought me home where I've been resting.

"Better. My nap helped. What are you up to?" He leads us to the sofa.

"I just got off the phone with Elliot. Kate told him about you not feeling well, and he wanted to call and see how you're feeling."

"That was sweet." I let out a sigh. "I feel guilty."

"What about?", Christian asks while gently rubbing my hand.

"Concern was plastered on Kate's face today, and then Elliot got worried. Part of me is glad we've decided to hold off on telling everyone about the baby, but at the same time it would be easier if people knew. I wouldn't have to cover for why I'm not feeling well."

"Not telling our secret has been nice, but we can tell if you want."

"Don't do the "If you want" thing", I say with air quotes. "It's a decision we should make together. Do you think we should go ahead and tell?" He scratches the side of his face in contemplation.

"I don't know. I also like having the secret to ourselves, but having our family and friends know would be nice as well. I know they're going to be excited."

"Let's do it. Let's go ahead and tell them. We can ask them to come over on Saturday", I say. "We could say we're simply wanting to have our first dinner as a married couple."

"I like that idea. I like it a lot", he nods.

* * *

 **C POV**

"Christian, I called Ana last night and asked what I could bring for dinner, but she said not to bring anything", my mom says. I look over at Ana who's waving her hands and mouthing no. "I really wish she'd let me contribute to the dinner."

"I know Ana appreciates you wanting to help, but she's set on doing the entire meal on her own." I tried to get Ana to have someone cater tonight's dinner. It was a fruitless effort. My wife has her mind set on cooking the meal herself.

"I understand where she's coming from. We'll see you tonight."

"Ok. Bye, Mom." I put the phone down and saunter over to Ana who's peeling potatoes at the counter. "She said she understood why you didn't want her bringing anything." I take the knife from her hand. "How about I peel some of these while you sit down and rest?"

"Fine." She backs away and takes a seat at the table. Instead of peeling the potatoes I keep my eyes on her. "Need help?"

"No." I set the knife down and settle in the chair next to her. "Remember the other day when we were discussing Kate and Elliot being worried about you? Well, I'm worried about you too. You say you're fine."

"Because I am", she sighs.

"A lot is happening. You're newly married with a baby on the way. Plus you're starting your own business."

"And about to start the process of building a house", she adds, referring to our new house which is going to be constructed by Elliot once Ana and I have chosen a design plan. "I'm capable of multitasking." She tenderly touches my cheek. "I'm going to take care of myself and the baby." I move her hand and kiss the top of it. "Now get back to peeling those potatoes."

"Yes ma'am", I say with a salute.

* * *

"Ana, I'm sorry our night out didn't happen, but we'll definitely reschedule", Julia tells Ana. Their planned night out with Kate was supposed to be last night but was postponed when Julia fell and hurt her ankle at work.

"You don't have to apologize", Ana replies as she snacks on the baked brie appetizer she prepared. "I hate that you fell."

"You and me both, but I'm lucky it wasn't serious. If I didn't know better I could've sworn I saw Michelle snickering when I fell."

"Damn", I mutter.

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with her anymore", Kate says. "Mr. Nelson's going to regret hiring her."

"Julia, there's always room for you at Greyt Advertising", Ana says.

"Thanks, but I'm going to do my best to stay at Nelson. I refuse to let Michelle run me off. Ugh. This night isn't about her. It's about you and Christian hosting your first dinner as Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

"The smells coming from the kitchen are divine", my mom smiles from her seat at the sofa.

"The brisket needs a little more time, and we'll be ready to eat", Ana replies. "Please everyone help yourselves to the appetizers." She waves to the trays resting on the small table I set up by the left wall. I pull her closer to me. "There's still a lot on the table which means I don't think they like it."

"Baby, there's a lot on the table because you made a ton", I chuckle while Elliot piles on more of the ham puffs. "Elliot also seems to be making a dent in the food."

"I can't help it", he mumbles between bites. "I didn't have a big lunch because I wanted to save my appetite for tonight's dinner. Then all restraint went out the window when I got here and smelled the food."

"It's ok", Ana giggles.

"Ana, you have to tell me how you made the ham puffs", my mom says.

"I will." Ana pulls me away from everyone. "Do you want to go ahead and tell everyone or wait until we're having dinner?" I look over at our guests who are pretending not to be interested in the conversation Ana and I are having.

"I say we go ahead and tell them since they seem to be suspicious." I clear my throat and lead us to the middle of the living room. "Everyone, Ana and I have something to tell you."

"Does it have to do with Ana being sick the other day?", Kate inquires. Carla and Ray's ears perk up.

"Sick? Ana, what was wrong with you the other day?", Carla asks.

"Annie?", Ray follows.

"I wasn't feeling well, but I'm better now", Ana answers.

"Are you sure? You're kind of pale", Mia says. All eyes fall on Ana.

"Ana's not sick. She's pregnant", I announce. Ana's lips curl into the cutest smile.

"It's true. Christian and I are having a baby", Ana says while tears form in both of our eyes. "A little Grey is on the way."

"Hey. That rhymes", Elliot laughs.

"A little Grey", I whisper in Ana's ear.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Life continues to be busy, but I'm still committed to finishing this story as well as my others. I hope you enjoy the new update.**

 **C POV**

"Ok, Bye." I put the phone down and run a hand through my hair. "Fuck", I mutter.

"Should I come back?" I see Ana standing by the door of the study. "I'm only asking because you look like Grumpy Cat." I can't help but chuckle at her comment.

"I'm close to feeling like Grumpy Cat." She crosses the floor and sits down in my lap. "I've got to go to San Diego tomorrow. The fiber optics deal we've been working on with the Medlin Corporation is hanging on by a thread, and the only way we can even attempt to fix things is face to face. I should be back late tomorrow night."

"Ok", she shrugs.

"Ok? You sound like you're not going to miss me." She lightly punches my arm. "What was that for?"

"For thinking I wouldn't miss you. Of course I'll miss you, but you've got work to do. Besides you'll be back in no time." She's got a point, but I'm still not feeling great about the trip. "You sound and look like you've got doubts about going."

"I don't want to leave you. You're pregnant", I sigh.

"And I'll still be pregnant when you get back", she teases. "It's sweet that you want to be here for me, but you can't cancel work because of it." Her lips graze mine. "The baby and I will be fine."

"You could come with me. I can extend the trip, and we can have a little babymoon after the meeting. How does that sound?"

"Like a nice idea, but I'm going to pass on the babymoon. At least for now. I'm in the middle of getting the agency set up so I can't really take time away. Please understand."

"I understand. I'll go to San Diego, but I'm going to be calling and texting every chance I get."

* * *

"We can get the cost down only if we use a lower grade material", Dan Medlin says during the meeting to discuss our fiber optics deal. "However, I wouldn't suggest it. Lower grade materials aren's very dependable."

"I agree", I reply. "I'd rather spend more and have things go smoothly. The last thing we want is for something to go wrong and end up back where we started."

"It sounds like we've got everything in order", Ros says as she closes her folder. The three of us stand and shake hands. "I'm confident this is going to be a great deal for everyone."

"I share the same sentiment", Mr. Medlin replies as my phone rings. "I'll let you answer that." He and Ros step away to continue discussing the deal while I look at my phone and see Ana's name on the screen. I told her I'd call once my meeting was over, but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

"Hey, baby, I just finished my meeting." I hear Ana breathing on the other end, yet she doesn't speak. "Ana?" The more silent she is the more worried I become. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"My mom", she manages to say. "She was in a car accident. Sawyer's driving me to the hospital." I wish there were a magical way to reach through the phone and hold her.

"Baby, it's going to be ok", I tell her while Ros and Mr. Medlin look on. "I'm going to get on the plane and be on my way back.

"I'm scared."

"I know, but it's going to be ok. I love you."

"I love you too", she sniffles before ending the call.

* * *

 **A POV**

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but I got you a bag of chips from the vending machine. They're barbecue which Christian told me are your favorite", Mia says. I wipe away my relentless tears and take the bag from her even though I'm not sure I'll open it.

"Don't just take the bag and set it to the side", Kate says as she sits down in the chair next to mine. She and Mia along with the Grey family and Gail have been by my side since I arrived at the hospital an hour ago. Missing but on his way is Christian. "Mia got your dad a bag as well." Mia passes the other bag of chips to me. I try but fail at smiling as I stand with the second bag of chips and go to the empty chair beside my dad.

"Dad, Mia got your some chips." He slowly brings his tear streaked face up.

"I'm not hungry, but you should eat. Take care of yourself and the baby." He sighs and paces ahead a few steps, looking in all directions. "I don't understand why we haven't been told anything. Why hasn't the doctor been out here to tell us what's going on?"

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon", Carrick says. He was at the hospital visiting Grace on her lunch break when my mom was brought in. Grace immediately went to see what she could find out, but she hasn't been back out yet.

"Ana, have you heard anything else from Christian?", Elliot asks me.

"Not since before his plane took off."

"He'll be here soon", Gail assures me. I nod and fold my arms and then unfold them. She reaches over and holds my hand. "Your mom is tough." Grace finally appears at the end of the hallway. Next to her is an older guy in a white coat. My dad and I quickly rush to them.

"This is Dr. Howard Pierce", Grace announces.

"Tell me how my wife is", my dad pleads.

"Your wife is very lucky. She has a broken left arm and multiple lacerations to her body, but she's going to be fine. We'd still like to keep her overnight.", Dr. Pierce says. My dad wraps his arms around me as we breath sighs of relief.

"Can we see her?", I ask.

"In a few minutes. The nurse will be out to get you. I'll be back around to check on her later."

"Thank you." Dr. Pierce leaves, heading down one of the other hallways. "She's going to be ok."

"Yeah", my dad murmurs. "Now that we know she's going to be ok I want you to eat something."

"Dad, Dr. Pierce said we can see Mom in a few minutes. I'll eat after I see her." He gives me a stern look. "Fine." I open the barbecue chips and eat a few of them. "I'll eat something else after we see Mom." The nurse walks out and tells us to follow her. She can't open the door to my mom's room fast enough. My mom's face is covered with cuts, but it lights up when she sees my dad and me. "Hey."

"Hi", she says softly.

"Carla, my dear sweet Carla", my dad says. He kisses the top of her head.

"I'm ok. I've got a broken arm and some cuts, but I'm ok."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was on my way to the grocery store when a car got on my side of the road. I tried to move over so we wouldn't hit head on, and I must have overcorrected."

"You went off the road, and the car flipped over on the drivers side", my dad adds. "The driver of the other car was the one who called the police."

"Are they ok?", my mom asks.

"Yes. The police said it was a woman in her late thirties. She told the police she took her eyes off the road to look for a tissue in the console." He shakes his head. "She's lucky you weren't seriously hurt."

"Ray, I'm sure she feels terrible for what happened." My mom smiles at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. However, it's you that's in the hospital", I say as I sit in the chair next to her bed.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't worry about my daughter and grandchild. Where's Christian?"

"He had to go San Diego for a meeting but is on his way back. Can I get you something?"

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. Oh, Ray, I'm sorry I didn't make it to the grocery store. I know you were looking forward to those lemon cookies you love."

"I think I can manage without them", my dad chuckles.

* * *

"Baby, wake up." I open my eyes and see Christian in the chair next to me. I stretch my arms and yawn. Scanning the waiting room I find it empty except for the two of us. "Everyone else went to the cafeteria for some food which is why I woke you. You've got to get some food in you."

"In a little bit. How long have you been here?"

"About thirty minutes. I got here and found you asleep in this chair."

"I guess I fell asleep after coming back in here from seeing my mom. Is my dad in the cafeteria?"

"He went back in with your mom. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner", he sighs.

"It's ok. You're here now, and that's what matters." I rest my head on his shoulder and try not to cry any more than I already have, but the tears break through the barriers. Christian rubs my back.

"It's going to be ok. Your mom's fine and will be home tomorrow." I raise my head and continue sobbing.

"But I didn't know that when I got the call she had been in an accident. I kept thinking what if I never got to talk to her again. What if she didn't get the chance to be here for the baby?"

"You can't do the "what if" game. You need to focus on the "what is" game instead. Your mom's going to be sporting a cast, but she's here." Christian's right. I need to be positive. He places his hand on my tiny bump. "We've got so much to look forward to."

"We sure do."


End file.
